Senior Year A Kurtofsky Chronicle Pt 1
by thewallsofjerico
Summary: Kurtofsky! Set in the senior year of the Glee cast.  I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Kurt and Dave find that their paths are inexplicably crossed; bringing them closer together. Rated M for mild smut and language.
1. Chapter 1: A Whiff and a Whisper

**This is my first fic so please be gentle ;P**

**Senior Year; a Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter One: A Whiff and a Whisper**

It was the last week of August as David Karofsky walked through the front doors of McKinley High School with his breath held, like he was diving into a very deep pool. All around him students swam around like separate schools of fish, all keeping to their own kind as each desperately clung to their little cliques for survival.

As he crossed the threshold he noticed the familiar looks of fear and apprehension plastered on the other students' faces when they looked at him, the usually crowded hallway parting to let him pass, and it only meant one thing: things were still the same. He was still Karofsky, still on top. At this he slowly exhaled, eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar red letterman jackets of his fellow jocks. In the back of his mind he was aware of a tinge of disappointment. It was going to be another year of hiding.

Before he had gone very far, Karofsky caught a whiff of something sweet: the smell of strawberries and cream. Immediately his palms started to sweat and his eyes darted from side to side, searching for the source of the aroma. _ Oh shit! No please, I don't want to deal with this on the first day! _he thought to himself. Fortunately he had caught sight of the smaller boy and ducked behind a post before he was noticed. _Whew! _He breathed a sigh of relief as Kurt Hummel walked past his hiding spot excitedly talking with his best friend, Mercedes Jones.

"He actually said he _loved_ me!" Hummel said with an excited squeal.

The words shot through Karofsky's body like a bolt of lightning, burning his insides. _Hummel's boyfriend said he loved him? _Karofsky thought to himself. _Wait, why the hell should I care? That kiss was nothing. It meant nothing._

Even as he thought the words, he knew somewhere inside himself they weren't true, but he was pulled from his musings by a rough slap on the back of his neck.

"Ow! What the fuck- Az!" he turned to see his best friend doubled over with laughter.

"What's wrong DK? (a nickname Azimio had given him in elementary school since their favorite video game character was Donkey Kong at the time) Get soft on me during the summer?" he teased through random fits of laughter.

"Fuck you!" Karofsky said as he punched his friend in the arm. "That frikken hurt asshole!"

Azimio continued laughing as he and Karofsky sauntered down the halls playfully jabbing each other and throwing around insults. They were soon joined by their fellow lettermaned jocks and proceeded to recount their summer vacation stories.

Karofsky looked back and caught the Hummel boy staring after him. Kurt gave him a sad smile and subtle wave of the fingers before turning back to his group of Gleek friends. Karofsky half smiled back, but quickly snapped his face back to normal when he noticed Puckerman looking in his direction over Kurt's shoulder. He grimaced at the other boy before turning back to his own crew. _Shit I hope he didn't see that. It still wouldn't be obvious would it?_ Karofsky thought to himself while pretending to be listening as one of his buddies recounted his summer conquests. _I mean they know I'm trying to smooth things over with Hummel right? Even if the Bullywhips are done I'm not going back to people thinking I'm a homophobe. I can't afford to get expelled again. I can't afford to let Hummel think I'm going backwards…_

In the back of his mind he pictured the smooth pink lips of Kurt Hummel and the playful way his fingers had wiggled when he did that little wave. He even noticed how the smaller boy had his weight on one leg, his hip slightly poked out to the side, and his butt- _No, no, no! Fuck! Stop that shit you stupid brain! I do NOT want to think about Hummel!_ Karofsky said trying to shake the mental image of the smaller boy's cute butt from his mind.

"You OK DK?" Azimio asked elbowing him gently.

"Y-yeah. Just still a bit tired. Way too fucking early in the morning," he chuckled. The other boy smirked and nodded, but his eyes lingered for a moment more on his friend, noting the slight nervous smirk on his face. It was the same smirk he always had when he was lying, but Azimio didn't push it.

The first bell rang signaling the start of the school day as Karofsky and his group fist bumped and slapped each other, bidding their farewells before joining the queue of students heading to their classes. _I guess I'll worry about it later._ He told himself before he and Azimio headed to first-period World Literature.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel couldn't concentrate in his third-period French class. He was fixated on a thin band of silver that hung around his neck, a small round locket at the end. It contained two pictures on either wall: one of him, the other of his boyfriend, Blaine. <em>I love you…<em> The smooth voice of the Dalton Academy heartthrob echoed in his head.

He sat in the back of the classroom fingering the locket and thinking back to the scene at the café just three months ago. _I love you too. _He had said, though admittedly a little less enthusiastically than even he would have hoped. Why had he hesitated?

Staring outside through the window on his right he thought about what his boyfriend was doing right now. _Probably in his Music Theory class_. He thought as his mind flashed again to the "I love you". Kurt gave a heavy sigh and attempted to focus on the teacher who was explaining the rules of the verb _couche_, to sleep. The class snickered as one of the girls in the front recalled the verb used in the Mulan Rouge movie: _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ces soir?"_ she sang, in the wrong key. The other students giggled and teacher tapped her ruler on the board, a little red and smiling nervously. This only made the class giggle harder.

Kurt found his own face feeling a little hot as his mind slowly translated the lyrics: _"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" _He couldn't help but to picture being on stage in one of those sexually explicit, albeit a tad bit tacky can-can costumes singing those words to Blaine.

He shook his head and let out another deep sigh. Blaine and he wouldn't be doing anything like that any time soon. _We've barely even gotten past kissing._ He thought. _I mean, am I not attractive to him? Why wouldn't he want to…well to "hit this"!_ he wondered, getting frustrated.

It had been three months ago that they had said they loved each other. _But we haven't said it since… And we're still on chaste kisses on the hand and cheek. I mean, come on!_ Kurt pouted a little, crossing his arms and staring back out of the window. He noticed the reflection of the hallway corner in the window and his eyes widened when he saw a streak of red flash by. His eyes snapped to the doorway just in time to see a familiar figure disappearing around the corner heading towards the bathrooms.

"David Karofsky…" he caught himself whispering, almost longingly…

**So yeah... this might suck, but please let me know what you think. I was just testing the waters so to speak with this, but I want to know if I should continue. I have a lot of ideas for it, so if people like it please let me know. Reviews would be appreciated! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	2. Chapter 2: The Exchange

**Here is the next installment! It's a bit longer this time. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :) And as always I would appreciate some reviews!**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 2: The Exchange**

Kurt gave an audible gasp and clasped a hand to his mouth. _I did NOT just say that!_ he thought.

"Are you alright, Monsieur 'ummel?" asked the teacher in her throaty French accent. He nodded swiftly realizing that his classmates were all turned towards him with curious expressions.

"Oui…" he managed, lowering his hand away from his face and giving a weak smile.

"You look a leetle pale," the teacher said walking over to her desk and scribbling on a small yellow square of paper. "Maybe you should go see the school nurse." By this time she had dropped her accent and walked over to Kurt handing him the hall pass.

"Um, y-yes," Kurt stammered, "I do feel a bit flushed," he said. It wasn't entirely false, but he sure as heck wasn't going to confess the reason for this feeling. He wasn't even too sure himself, but he knew, or rather, he was afraid that it had something to do with David Karofsky.

_What the hell was that, Kurt! _he asked himself as he slung his messenger bag over his right shoulder and scooped up his books and note pad.

"I will be putting the homework on our class calendar online, so make sure to check it when you get home," the teacher said as he made his way to the door. He merely nodded and gave an awkward smirk before walking out and heading around the corner. _That was way too close for comfort, _Kurt said to himself as he stopped and leaned his back against the wall. He took a deep breath and stuffed his book and notebook into his bag and took out a stick of raspberry-mint chap stick. As he liberally applied the smooth balm to his lips and rubbed them together he looked up and down the hallway. It was empty as there were still twenty-five minutes left in the period. _Well at least I have a little time to myself now,_ he thought, pushing himself off the wall and starting down the hallway toward the school's courtyard.

Almost as if on cue, Karofsky emerged from the door to Kurt's right flinging his wet hands before giving up and drying them on his jeans. He almost collided with Kurt and barely managed to avoid him by making a little twist around the smaller boy, stopping himself so that they faced each other.

"Hummel!" Karofsky said in surprise. A few seconds passed, but it felt like hours as Kurt merely stared at his former bully noting his brilliant hazel eyes.

_Oh shoot, what am I gonna do? I forgot he went to the bathroom, _Kurt thought as he resisted a sudden urge to run. It had been months since Karofsky had tormented him, even before the summer break, but Kurt couldn't help that his legs still associated the large boy's presence with danger and pain. There was also another, slightly more uncomfortable feeling he now associated with Karofsky, but Kurt pushed this feeling to the back of his mind, not wanting to even try and decipher it right now.

"You've got some pretty nice moves, Karofsky," Kurt blurted out. _Shoot, what! 'You've got some pretty nice moves! Really, Kurt? Really?_

"Um, what?" the larger boy asked looking completely befuddled. Kurt noticed Karofsky glance around before he seemed to relax a bit.

"Uh, your little twirl move," Kurt said indicating the motion by twirling his fingers. He saw Karofsky's eyes following his hand even after the demonstration and self-consciously dug it into his pocket. The jock caught his eye and looked away, his cheeks reddening.

"I wasn't _"twirling"_, Fancy!" Karofsky mumbled defensively. "You almost crashed into me!"

Kurt felt a twinge of annoyance at the nickname and frowned. "What do you mean _I_ almost crashed into _you_?" he demanded. "_I_ was just walking down the hall minding my own business when _you_ came strutting out of nowhere, Hamhock!" Kurt spat the name at him.

Karofsky's eyes snapped back to Kurt at the mention of his old nickname. Kurt folded his arms and struck a diva pose, stamping out his right leg and poking his hip out, his face screwed up in a pout. The larger boy stood for a moment with a blank expression on his face before bursting out with a booming laugh that made Kurt jump backwards.

"What's so funny!" Kurt demanded trying to regain his composure.

"Please! P-please don't do that," Karofsky guffawed, holding his stomach.

"Do _what_ exactly?" Kurt hissed, stamping his foot again in annoyance.

"That," chuckled the large boy nodding at Kurt's feet.

Realization dawning on him, Kurt felt his cheeks go red. "I can't help it!" he huffed, "It's what I do when I'm annoyed!" This time he made a point to keep his foot from stamping a third time, putting his hands on his hips instead. Apparently this gesture wasn't any less amusing as Karofsky snorted and let out a fresh chuckle.

"Argh! You. Are. _Infuriating, _David Karofsky!" Kurt yelled.

"Ha ha, I can't help it Fancy. You're crackin' me up," Karofsky chuckled. This did nothing to abate Kurt's rising temper, but Karofsky noticed the smaller boy was becoming more flustered and made to stop his laughing by clearing his throat. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing wandering around out here? Don't you have class?"

"I… well that's nothing that concerns you!" Kurt blurted out. He didn't know if he could get much redder. _Damn! Why can't he just mind his own business? Always prying those green eyes into my affairs!_ he thought. Then he mentally kicked himself for noting the color of the larger boy's eyes yet again. "And besides, you should be in class too!" he added accusingly.

* * *

><p>Karofsky pointed to the door behind him saying: "I went to the bathroom Fancy. It aint a crime, god. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He smirked as Kurt's cheeks were now pushing fire-engine red. He was pleased with how easily he could make the singer blush.<p>

_He looks so cute when he blushes! _Karofsky gushed. _I can't believe we're just standing here talking like this. This is nice…_

Just this morning he was worried about having to avoid Hummel in case any awkward conversations popped up, but there was nobody around now. The halls were empty and he was standing here having a teasing, light conversation with the beautiful singer. _I can't believe my luck! _he thought and smiled to himself. In the few moments he looked at the smaller boy, the jock tried to take in every detail of his appearance. There were those smooth lips again. By the looks of them they had just been freshly glossed. In the back of his mind Karofsky wondered what they would taste like. Then he noticed the singer's eyes and snapped back to reality. Hummel was getting pissed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was seething. He couldn't stand how easily the Neanderthal could make him so flustered. He felt his cheeks burning like the mid-day sun and could only hope the jock couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding. <em>What the hell is my problem!He shouldn't be able to get under my skin like this!<em> He needed to deflect these feelings before they threatened to take him over completely.

"I do NOT wear panties, _Hamhock_! And stop looking at me with that goofy grin! You have no right to be so informal after leaving me stranded at Prom!" Kurt fumed, jabbing his finger at Karofsky's chest. _Crap! _ he thought. _Why did I have to bring that up! Nice job Kurt!_ but he knew it was too late now.

"Oh, here we _go_!" huffed the jock. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "I don't have time for this Fancy."

"Well you had better make time, Karofsky, and soon!" Kurt said grabbing the larger boy by the cuff of his letterman and yanking him back with surprising force. "You've been avoiding me ever since! I at least thought you would have the decency to explain yourself!"

Kurt felt a pang of guilt. _Hypocrite!_ The truth was that he had made equal efforts to avoid Karofsky after the prom fiasco. He was relieved when the Glee club had to go compete in Nationals in New York. Maybe that added to why he wasn't so upset that they hadn't placed in the top ten; at least he didn't have to face Karofsky for those few days.

"Look…" the jock said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and looking at his feet, "I didn't exactly know what to say, OK? And what was I supposed to do? You were pressuring me to come out, remember? Even after you said I didn't have to until I was ready."

Kurt's anger quickly transmuted into guilt: "I- I know. And I'm sorry about that. I guess I was just caught up in the moment after being the butt of a very cruel joke," he said, the last words coming out bitterly as he remembered his name being called as the winner of Junior Prom Queen. "That's why I wanted to talk. I should've just kept my mouth shut and declined the dance," he sighed.

Both of them stood there for a few moments in silence, a telepathic understanding that there could have been other ways of dealing with the situation. Kurt was surprised by the larger boy suddenly taking his hand. He stared into those green pools he used to fear and noticed how much they had changed.

"Look Kurt," Karofsky began, squeezing the boy's hand gently, "I'm not going to pretend I wasn't enjoying our new um, _friendship_, but I'm just not ready for people to know just yet. I've barely just accepted the fact that I'm gay myself. I don't need any added pressures right now."

Kurt remained focused on the large hand that engulfed his own. It felt warm, soft, and protective, not at all what he would have expected. It sent a shiver that radiated up his arm and through his entire body.

"I know it'll take some time," Karofsky continued, "but I need to take this slow. I'm not as strong as I look."

Kurt looked up again into those eyes and smiled. He took his other hand and stroked the larger boy's arm gently. "I know. I'll wait," he said. _I can't believe I pushed him. He's seen how hard it was for me after I came out. Hell, he knows because he helped make it hard, but- _Kurt shook his head. _No. he's not that monster any more. It's not rage in those eyes, it's fear and loneliness. The least I can do is just be there for him. No need to push. Besides, I had Blaine. He doesn't have anyone… Even if he and I were… _Kurt suddenly snapped from his musings and pulled his hand away startling the jock who had been tracing little circles in Kurt's wrist with his thumb.

"I- you're gonna be late for the end of class," he sputtered. He took out his phone and added: "There's only ten minutes left."

"Huh, oh… Oh, yeah right. I'd better go," Karofsky replied self-consciously stuffing his hands back into his pockets. The jock turned to leave, but looked back to ask: "Can we talk again later?"

Kurt's heart fluttered and he made a conscious effort to keep from floating right off of the ground. It was a simple enough question, but there was something in the look in the jock's eyes; so hopeful and sweet.

"Um… sure. I'd like that. I- I mean, I suppose we'd have to anyway," Kurt deflected. "The PFLAG meeting is on Friday," he added.

"Oh…" there was a hint of disappointment in the larger boy's voice that was immediately hidden. "Yeah, I guess there's that. I only meant… never mind," he mumbled. "I'll see you on Friday." And with that Karofsky turned away and disappeared around the corner.

Kurt caught the disappointment in the other teen's voice, though he had tried to mask it, but he pushed back a new wave of guilt that was brewing. What had Karofsky expected, a date? _He knows I have Blaine. And besides, he knows I don't have 'those' feelings for him, _Kurt thought as he proceded making his way to the school's courtyard. _I mean just because we're friendly now, and I know he's gay doesn't mean I have to fall in love with him,_ he rationalized to himself.

But as he walked out into the shining sun, Kurt Hummel absently touched his lips, his heart fluttering again with unknown emotions.

**So what did you think? Please review! I know it's a pain, but I would love some feedback even if it's just short and sweet :) I'll try and upload a new chapter every day or so, so please keep reading! Thanks XOXO**

**~Jay**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll do it

**Spoiler Alert: Dave sings! XD This one is my imaginary Karofsky POV chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also thanks so much to those of you who have been following along. Please review! I would really appreciate the feedback, but even to those of you who have just put my story into your favorites and haven't reviewed: Thanks so much for your support! I love you guys!**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 3: "I'll do it."**

David Karofsky had been having a very long first week back at McKinley High School. _But what did I expect? _he asked himself as he walked to his last class of the day. It was Thursday afternoon and he just needed to endure one more class before he could breathe easily. _And tomorrow is that stupid PFLAG meeting…_ he thought. As he walked in to his psychology class, he immediately steered himself to the back of the room with his head still down and not really paying attention. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up.

"Sup Karofsky," spoke Noah Puckerman. _Shit!_ Karofsky thought to himself. He started to panic a bit as Puck sat next to him in the back row, an unreadable look on his face. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Karofsky panicked. What Puckerman wanted he didn't know, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"What do you want with-" Karofsky started, trying to keep his voice even.

"Kurt," Puckerman said simply.

"What?" Karofsky asked, "Hummel? W-what about him?" Karofsky's voice was starting to crack.

Puckerman apparently noticed it too because a malicious grin crept across his face. His eyes glinting, making Karofsky think he looked like a wolf that had cornered his prey.

"What's wrong Karofsky? Haven't started to take a liking to fairy dust have you?" Puckerman said so low that the larger jock had to lean in to hear. Karofsky tensed and looked around at the slowly filling classroom before leaning back in and hissing: "Fuck you Puckerman! I'm only being nice! It _aint_ a crime!"

"_Pfft!_" Puck chuckled. "I know it aint Karofsky, but I also know this whole 'being nice' shit is all just a scam. There's something else going on, something you don't want people to find out," Puckerman said leaning back in his chair and staring sideways at Karofsky.

"You don't know shit, Mohawk!" Karofsky jabbed at him. "I've gotta be seen being nice to the little princess, going to the little Fairy Club meetings, and making sure I don't give Figgins any reason to boot my ass out of here. So why don't you back off!" Karofsky spat. _Fucking asshole thinks he knows everything! Shit…what if he does? No. No, Kurt wouldn't have told anyone. He promised. And even if he would he sure as hell wouldn't have told Puckerman, _Karofsky rationalized.

He was taken aback when the other boy simply shrugged his shoulders and put his arms behind his head, reclining even further in his seat.

"Whatever you say, Puck-head. Alls I know is if this _is_ just an act to keep Figgins off your case and you start getting back into your old habits," Puckerman began, giving Karofsky another sideways look, "good ole Figgy won't be your problem, _I_ will. You drove Kurt out of here once," he reminded –at this Karofsky felt a pang in the pit of his stomach- "and the Glee Club all swore we wouldn't let that happen again, so I'm warning you real nice-like: _don't_ fuck up." At this Puckerman sat up in his chair and faced forward as the teacher began taking attendance. He didn't so much as even look at Karofsky for the rest of the class.

After class the two of them headed to football practice in silence, Puck walking a little bit ahead. Karofsky was still thinking back on the little conversation they shared last period. _So the Gleeks still think I'm a screw-up huh? Wonder if Hummel does too… _Then Karofsky's mind drifted back to last year. Images of locker checks, slushie facials, and a forced kiss flashed through his mind's eye making him flinch in anger. Students walking the other way jumped and looked at him nervously. He managed an awkward smile before continuing on his way, his cheeks reddening.

_Why wouldn't Hummel think that way? He was still so nervous, even on Monday in the hall, _Karofsky thought to himself. _I had thought he was just flustered and embarrassed but… "He actually said he loved me!"_ Karofsky heard the singer's voice echo in his head. Another jolt of emotion went through Karofsky's body as he remembered how happy Hummel had looked when he'd said it. _What the fuck was I thinking? He has Pretty Boy now. Of course he wouldn't want me, _he thought. _Not that it was ever an option anyway; I'm 'not his type',_ he thought bitterly.

As he geared up for practice, Karofsky tried to block out all thoughts of Hummel and what Puckerman had said to him. He lost himself in the drills, letting his body take out all of his frustrations; pummeling them into the tackling dummies, losing them in the sprints, and slamming them into the ground during scrimmages. He let a feeling of euphoria overtake him; there was nothing like being back on the field. It was where he belonged.

He was the last one off of the field and many of the guys were heading home by the time he made it into the locker room. Azimio gave him a pat on the butt when heading out: "Want me to wait for you, DK? Me, Strand, and Anthony were gonna head to Breadstix after."

"Nah, Az. I can't today. Got too much stuff to do, and tomorrow's that PFLAG meeting," he said and at this Azimio screwed up his face. "Look man, you know I gotta go, so don't even give me any shit about it."

"Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say Fancy's got you wrapped around his little finger," Azimio said shaking his head, but he didn't push it. Karofsky watched him walk out. He felt relieved when he saw that he was the last one in the locker room. His eyes instantly darted to the spot where last year he had kissed Kurt Hummel.

"Fuck," he said shaking the image out of his head. He walked towards the back to the showers, thoughts of the beautiful singer filling up every ounce of his being. As the warm drops fell on his rough and battered skin, Karofsky started humming, thinking of what he could say to Kurt, if anything, that would make him understand that he really had changed; that he could be trusted; that he could love… Then the words started streaming out of him like the tears from his eyes that mingled with the water:

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away_

_Tried to break my heart _

_Well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high _

_Well I'm choked _

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well I'm soaked _

_Soaked to the skin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes _

_Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away _

_Tried to break my heart _

_Well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high _

_Well I'm choked _

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well I'm soaked _

_Soaked to the skin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_It's the end where I begin…_

At the next part, Karofsky sang not for himelf, but for Kurt, willing his words to somehow reach the beautiful boy. He wanted him to know he wasn't that person who had caused him so much pain anymore, not just _Karofsky_ anymore. He was different –different because of him:

_Now I'm alive_

_and my ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain_

_I've been holding on _

_The cure for a heart _

_Is to move along, is to move along_

_So move along_

_[X3]_

_What don't kill a heart_

_Only makes it strong _

_It's the End where I_

_End where I _

_End where I begin _

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes _

_Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away…_

As the last words left him, David realized he had been crying and hurriedly rubbed at his eyes, turning the water off and beginning to dry himself. _I'm gonna prove to Kurt I'm different. He said he knew that already, that he could see my pain, but that's not all I want him to see in me: a charity case; a 'scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary his is',_ the words came back easily to him here. David walked back to his locker, grabbing his clothes off of the bench in front of it and pulling them on before turning around to get his jacket. When he did, his eyes widened. He had left his locker door open so he could just grab his jacket and go, but now it was closed and a sheet of paper was taped to the front. It read:

_**Join the McKinley High New Directions! **_

_**Auditions beginning Next Monday at 4pm in the auditorium.**_

Under the ad was scribbled: _I still think you could become one of the most talented guys in the school, Dave. Think about it._

David dropped onto the bench and just stared at the sheet of paper in disbelief. Mr. Schuester had been in there and heard him. _Crap! Now he's probably gonna expect me to do this!_ Dave thought back to what the teacher had said to him last year and smiled despite of himself. _What would Az say if I told him I was going to become a Gleek? I could always say the Figgins made me, _he chuckled, _or Kurt. Kurt…_ he sighed and picked himself back up, grabbing his letterman and stuffing his gear back into a gym bag. He slung it and his book bag on his back and walked out of the locker room, having one more fleeting look at the spot of the kiss.

_If I did, maybe I could spend more time with Him, _he thought to himself and smiled. "And there's always tomorrow," he whispered, hope bubbling up in his heart. David walked toward his truck smiling widely as he daydreamed about serenading Kurt Hummel in front of a room full of awestruck Gleeks, the beautiful singer red-faced and panting. He couldn't help but laugh as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'll do it," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

**(Song: "The End Where I Begin" by The Script)**

**So what do you guys think? I wanted to do a little Karofsky POV this time because I wanted to get into his head and rationalize his feelings towards Kurt. I really want him to sing and maybe join the New Directions next season, but we'll see. *fingers crossed* XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Here's the next chapter! I really wanted to tackle Dave's fears in this one, so I'm putting him in a bit of a tough situation. Kurt's going to be tested a bit here too, but I promise: in the end, both of them will be better for it. Enjoy!**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

"I'd like to welcome all of you to McKinley High School's first Parents, Families, and Friends of Lesbians and Gays club meeting," beamed Kurt. The turnout was quite bigger than he had expected. Of course Rachel and Mercedes were there to support Kurt, but there were quite a few faces he didn't recognize. He was also shocked to see Santana and Brittany had come, but his surprise turned to slight disappointment when they told him they were just there for the food.

"Lord Tubbington demanded that I bring him home cookies," Brittany had said, absently stuffing Oreos into a sandwich bag. Kurt noticed that Santana only smiled and shook her head.

Karofsky and his father were seated across from Finn and Rachel who were arguing about something to do with Finn's shirt –one that Quinn had gotten him for his birthday when they were still together. Burt and Mercedes were crowded by the snack table with Brittany and Santana. Kurt gave his father a stern, _"What about your blood pressure?"_ look, but he simply shrugged and kept picking over the snacks. He gave Karofsky a menacing glance, but it was quick and subtle, which Kurt was glad for. He had begged his father to be civil ever since Burt had learned Karofsky was going to be co-president of the club with his son.

"Without further a-do, I would like to call this meeting to order," Kurt said walking around and ushering people to take their seats. He had told Karofsky that he could have the title of co-president as a means to satisfy the school board, but that he needn't worry about having to actually _do_ anything at the meetings. Karofsky looked like he would have hugged him if they weren't standing in the middle of a packed hallway during that day's lunch period. "I'd like to take this time to address some issue of the lack of education about the lifestyles of gays and lesbians," Kurt began, taking his seat on Karofsky's left.

"While some of us," Kurt motioned to himself, "enjoy a more carefree, and as others would say, flamboyant lifestyle, not all gays do. In fact many gay men are simply that: men, and though they like other men, they can be completely comfortable doing masculine activities such as sports." At this, Kurt felt the hairs on Karofsky's arm bristle. He gave the larger boy a quick sideways glance before continuing.

Kurt went on detailing the many flawed assumptions that society had about exactly _what_ gays and lesbians were _supposed_ to be like. Rachel then added her own input, sharing stories about her two gay dads and their different habits. Kurt kept giving Karofsky sideways looks, noting the boy's expressions becoming more and more uncomfortable. Karofsky visually tensed up when Rachel detailed how much her 'Papa' loved football. "He even used to play when he was in high school," she had said. Karofsky's knuckles gave an audible pop at this, though no one seemed to have heard it except for Kurt._ This is good for him, _the singer rationalized. _He needs to come to terms with his sexuality fully and know that it doesn't mean he has to sacrifice his masculinity._

When he noticed the jock was squirming in his seat however, he decided that things might be moving too fast. _I don't want to overwhelm him…_

Kurt proceeded to opening the floor to the other students, letting the ones he didn't know introduce themselves and share what they wanted. At this point, Karofsky excused himself and headed over to the snack table to get a drink. Kurt's eyes followed him, seeing him relax a bit when he was out of the discussion. _I wonder if he's even told his dad, _Kurt thought and he looked to Paul Karofsky who had been quiet the whole meeting. The man seemed to be taking everything in. His face showed no emotion, just an objective attentiveness that Kurt couldn't help but feel hopeful about. In all reality, Paul Karofsky seemed like a genuinely nice man.

The first time Kurt had met him was after the death threat. Kurt's mind wandered back to Figgins' office, or Kurt supposed Sue Sylvester's office. She had taken over the school at the time, the details of how were still unknown to Kurt, but she was oddly sincere and genuine when it came to this. Mr. Karofsky had been polite, courteous, and had even taken Kurt's side. The man seemed concerned about his boy and what was happening to his grades. Kurt actually admired him for that. He liked to see fathers who were so involved in their sons' lives. He supposed it was because of his own dad being so loving and supportive even after he came out.

Kurt snapped out of his musings when he noticed a girl he had often seen in the hallways was crying into her mother's shoulders. She had just come out. Her mother and the other students offered her comfort and Kurt even said, "You're very brave for taking this step. Not many people would." The girl nodded though she was still nuzzled in her mother's arms. Kurt smiled and absently glanced back to Karofsky, his face falling when he looked at the jock.

* * *

><p>Dave felt himself tense as he listened to Berry go on and on about her two gay dads.<p>

"Papa even loves football," she said, "In fact he played tight end on his high school football team," she beamed. Dave couldn't help thinking of a myriad of sexual innuendos when she'd said that, but almost instantly her message registered in his mind. Was she talking about him? He tensed again giving a sideways glance at Hummel, his fist curling tighter until his knuckles popped. _No, Kurt wouldn't… It must just be a coincidence, _he said to himself. _Shit! I can't do this! This whole thing is fucked up! Why the hell did I even agree to this!_

Then David glanced at Hummel again and remembered: _to get him back…_ The thought brought a scene flooding back into his mind. He was sitting alone with Kurt in the principal's office, the singer staring him down with his cold blue-gray eyes.

"_I don't believe in denying who you are, but I don't believe in outing either," Kurt had said, "but still, you OWE me… the truth. What's going on here?"_

David remembered asking himself that too. It's true that Lopez was blackmailing him, threatening to tell everyone about him, but it was also true that he kind of thanked her for it. It was an easy excuse in his mind, but deep inside he'd felt miserable about driving Kurt away.

_Because I want you… I want you to come back, and to make things right. Because I'm scared; scared of what I am; scared of being alone. Because I lo- _but he couldn't say that. Even if he'd been able to admit it, Kurt would never have accepted him. _"It was Santana's idea…" he'd said instead._

Kurt must have felt that Dave was overwhelmed because he changed the topic, asking everyone else to introduce themselves and tell why they were there. Dave took the opportunity to excuse himself for a drink. Standing up from the table, all of the tension seemed to dissolve. He wandered over to the snack table and poured himself a big cup of lemonade, dropping in some extra sugar. He was only vaguely listening to some girl talking about her best friend when something she said caught his attention: "…and I… I'm in love with her…"

Dave dropped the pitcher of lemonade and spilled a large quantity on the table. Everyone looked up and he felt his cheeks burning as he fumbled to mop up the liquid. "I'll go grab a towel," he said and bolted out of the door before anyone could respond. _How could she just say it like that! So…easily? _He slammed his fist into the door of the janitor's closet, his eyes burning from unshed tears. _I'm a coward! I could never… He'll never…_

"You have to use the knob to open the door, Ham hock," said Kurt gently, but Dave whipped around, almost jumping out of his skin.

"It's just me," said the singer, putting his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Calm down." The larger boy only looked at him and screwed up his face before crumpling down on the ground in a crying heap. He was thankful that it was so late. He didn't know if he would have been able to keep from crying even if other people were around, but he also hated himself for crying in front of Kurt –_again._

"I- I'm a coward," he sobbed. Kurt had kneeled down to comfort him, rubbing soothing circles into Dave's broad back. Even through his navy polo, he could feel electricity from Kurt's touch. It soothed him and soon he had dried his eyes.

"It's not as easy as that for everyone David," Kurt said, "Even she cried. I mean, it's a _BIG_ step."

Dave only nodded, his voice feeling too weak.

"You'll get there one day. At your own pace, and in your own way. Just give yourself a chance," said the sweet boy. Kurt got up and dusted off the knees of his purple skinny jeans. Dave couldn't help but notice how they fit his form so well it almost looked like Kurt had denim-painted legs.

"Now come on," said Kurt opening the janitor's closet and grabbing a dry rag, "the meeting's over for tonight. I promise, no more sharing." Dave breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks Fanc- er Kurt," Dave corrected himself.

"It's OK," replied Kurt offering him a hand, "I've kind of gotten to like being 'Fancy'." The smile Kurt had on was radiant. Dave couldn't help but to smile back as he accepted the hand and pushed up with his other. Kurt was stronger than he looked because Dave found himself rising faster than he expected, toppling into Kurt and landing almost on top of him on the opposite wall. The smaller boy was surprised and breathing hard, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Their noses were literally centimeters apart and they were staring into each other's eyes, green into blue.

Dave's mind was an incomprehensible mess. All he could hear was his own hard breathing, oddly in tune with Kurt's. All he could see was that beautiful face. He saw that the smaller boy's lips were slightly parted, quivering with each breath. He swallowed and his fist tensed again. _I can't, _he thought. _ I can't do that to him again –not like this. Besides, _he swallowed hard, _he has someone else. I can't…_

It took all of the strength in his being to wrench himself away from Kurt. "We'd better get back," said Dave. "It shouldn't take so long to get a towel." He looked back and smiled weakly before turning and walking back towards the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't catch his breath. He stood and watched as the jock smiled before walking away. The larger boy's eyes swimming with unsaid emotions. Kurt willed himself to push off of the wall and follow, his legs quaking and his palms sweaty and hot. He bent down and picked up the towel he had dropped and took a deep breath as he slowly got back up. <em>This is crazy,<em> he thought. _You can NOT be in lo- … you can't like David Karofsky,_ he corrected himself. What was he thinking? He had Blaine, the perfect boyfriend who was kind, and sweet, and had a voice like sex, and _bland…_ Kurt almost gasped as he thought it. _No. Blaine is not bland, _he reasoned._ He's a little stereotypical, a little too good to be true, but he IS. He is true and you need to hold on to him as long as possible. Karofsky… __**David**__ is still unstable. He's still unsure of himself. He couldn't care about you anyway –not when he can't accept who he is. You're better off just being friends with him, and that's what he needs right now: a friend. You can't help him if you're not sure of your own feelings. Just stay strong Hummel. Stay strong._

* * *

><p>Dave's father had dropped him off at school that day and come back for the meeting so Dave was riding with him. As they walked to the car, Dave looked back and saw the Hummel- Hudsons walking towards their own. He caught Kurt's eye and smiled awkwardly, trying not to think about the hallway. Kurt gave him a quick wave and a flustered smile before turning around and squeezing into the back seat with Jones and Berry. Dave plopped into the passenger's seat and closed the door. He was reaching for his seat belt when he noticed his father looking at him with an unreadable expression.<p>

"What's up, Dad?" asked Dave nervously. His father remained silent for a moment or two longer before speaking. His voice was even and without emotion:

"Have you been crying?" Paul Karofsky asked. "You're eyes are red."

Dave stiffened and tried to play it off: "I, uh… I got some of that lemonade in my eye when I spilled it," he said. "I went to wash them when I got the towel."

His dad stared at him for a few more moments before facing forward and starting the ignition. As the engine roared to life, Dave let out a sigh, thinking that was the end of it, but as they pulled out of the parking lot, Mr. Karofsky spoke again.

"You and Kurt seem to have gotten pretty close." At this Dave gave a nervous grin and nodded. "He seemed pretty worried when you ran out of the room," his father pressed. Dave gave him a sideways glance and swallowed, before speaking: "Oh? I- I guess we have become better acquainted," he said trying to act naturally. _Shit._

"You two didn't even speak to each other when you got back into the room," his father continued. "Almost like something happened while you two were gone so long." Dave tried to seem unconcerned and nodded idly as he stared out of the window at the fading light. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"Son," Mr. Karofsky said after a long time, "I need you to be honest with me." He placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and squeezed gently. Dave swallowed and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. His breath was getting uneven again as his father spoke again:

"What is going on between you and Kurt? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Dave sat silent for a long time, his hands on his knees squeezing so hard he could feel his nails digging into them. He let out a heavy breath and turned towards his father, no longer able to hold back the flood of tears. He choked down a sob as his lips parted to speak.

"Dad… I… I'm …"

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it XD! Stay tuned for the next installment, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	5. Chapter 5: Rifts

**Well, here we go! I have to warn you that there won't be much Dave in this chapter. Well, at least not directly, but there are some important things that pertain to him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 5: Rifts**

It was Wednesday now and Kurt was worried. He hadn't seen David at school in the past three days and found that he couldn't focus. In a funny way, if felt like last year when the jock was still bullying him; he couldn't walk down the hall without flinching whenever he saw a flash of red and he would jump whenever he heard a locker slam. This time however, he wasn't running. He was searching. Every letterman in McKinley started to look the same after a while and soon Kurt found that he was desperate enough to even start following the jocks around, though he tried to do so as discretely as possible.

_Where the heck is he?_ Kurt wondered, frustrated when Thursday morning had gone by without any sign of David. He was even half tempted to ask Azimio if he had heard from him, but then he remembered that the jock apparently had it out for him.

"He thinks you're torturing Karofsky by making him hang out with you. You know, at the PFFLAG thing," Finn explained when Kurt had asked him. "I think Z's actually kind of jealous," Finn added, "Him and Karofsky haven't been hanging as much since you came back to McKinley. Remember the whole Bully Whips thing?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, well Azimio was a bully. That means Karofsky had to lay down the law with him too."

Kurt had heard that the jocks' friendship had suffered quite a bit, but in all honesty he thought that it had been a good thing for Dave. _They were a bad influence on him, _he thought. _I mean, when he's not around them, he's actually a pretty cool guy. I think some time away from them would really do him good, but where IS he?_

"Hey beautiful," said a voice, knocking Kurt out of his daydream. He looked up to see Blaine sitting down opposite him at the lunch table. Several girls that were passing by giggled and batted their eyelashes, apparently unaware that the handsome Warbler was playing on the other team. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine putting on his best smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can't visit my own boyfriend during his lunch period now?" Blaine feigned a hurt look. "I thought we'd catch up. I mean, we haven't talked since school started," he said.

"Actually," Kurt corrected, "I've been texting you for that past week. I gave up on, oh... around message 353 or so." Kurt crossed his arms and pouted at Blaine. The Warbler looked embarrassed and reached across to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I had no idea," he said. "I've been so overwhelmed since I started as a member of the Senior Council for the Warblers, but I promise to make it up to you." At this Kurt perked up, his annoyance forgotten. He was about to speak when Mercedes, Tina, Matt, Sam, and Finn walked over carrying their trays.

"Hey dude," Finn greeted Blaine. Mercedes put down her tray and rushed over to hug the Warbler, the others followed suit until they were all reacquainted and had sat down to lunch.

"I was just telling Kurt that I was chosen to be on the Senior Council for the Warblers," Blaine said, not even bothering to hold back his excitement.

"Oh sweetie, congratulations!" Mercedes gushed, "You deserve it." She nudged him playfully and Finn clapped him on the back. "That's awesome!" he said.

"It's not going to do you any good though," Kurt said, pretending to check his nails. The others turned to look at him and he added: "I'm sorry Blaine; you may be my boyfriend, and you may have a voice like silk, but we're still going to beat you at Sectionals." At this Blaine only smiled and the others laughed. "But still, I suppose that does give you a bit of an excuse for not calling me."

For the rest of the lunch period, Kurt forgot all about the missing Jock, the presence of his boyfriend all but eliminating his current worries about Dave. He and the other Gleeks were immersed in conversation with the Warbler about set lists and the upcoming Sectionals competition. "I'm thinking that you guys will be surprised by what we have in store for you," Blaine said. "We've picked up some new talent this year, and I have to say that they are exceptional –especially our new transfer student from Chicago, Ethan," he said excitedly. He turned to Kurt and grabbed his hands, cupping them into his own. Kurt was absently aware of how the Dalton boy's hands barely covered his.

"I actually wanted you to meet him, Kurt," Blaine said. "I think you two actually have a lot in common. In fact he even sang Blackbird as his audition for the Warblers and I have to say," Blaine said rubbing the back of Kurt's hand soothingly, "He might be able to give _you_ a run for your money." At this there was a collective "Oooo…" from the Gleeks. Kurt was slightly taken aback, but managed to hide his surprise and annoyance by flashing a challenging smile and adding, "We'll just see about that." Blaine smiled wide, making Kurt's mild annoyance melt away. _That boy is beautiful,_ he sighed to himself.

Kurt was a bit disappointed when Blaine said goodbye to him at the front doors, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and squeezing his hand. _Ugh, again!_Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He managed to give Blaine a wide smile and watched the handsome Warbler as he rounded the corner. When he was sure his boyfriend was gone, Kurt stomped his foot on the ground and whirled around to face Mercedes.

"I swear I better get a make-out session soon, or I'm going to _strangle_ him!" he growled. Mercedes laughed, shaking her head and locking arms with Kurt before the two went back inside and headed for their World History class. He laughed along with her, but inside, Kurt really was getting frustrated. _What the hell is his problem! I mean I get the whole 'I'm a romantic' thing, but COME ON! I need PASSION!_

* * *

><p>When the school day drew to a close, Kurt headed toward the choir room for Glee Club practice. The conversation with Blaine during lunch had fueled him to try for a solo. He knew Rachel wouldn't have any of it, but he didn't care. Something in the way Blaine had described this Ethan guy bugged him. He was reminded of the time he was attending Dalton Academy last February. In fact it was right around Valentine's Day, before he and Blaine had started seeing each other. He remembered being love-struck by the handsome boy, always chasing after him and swooning. Now that he thought about it he supposed it must have looked ridiculous to anyone looking on from the outside. Blaine had been completely oblivious to Kurt's crush and in turn he had been oblivious to Blaine's disinterest.<p>

Kurt sighed as he thought about the embarrassment of finding out that Blaine's Valentine's crush was Jeremiah and not him. He remembered the intensity and bliss he saw in Blaine's eyes when he sang to his crush at the GAP. Kurt couldn't help but see a hint of that same sparkle when Blaine talked about Ethan. _I've never felt that from him, _Kurt thought bitterly. _I need to find some way to make him remember why he fell in love with me._ Kurt suddenly stopped. _Why did he fall in love with me? Because I 'moved him'?_ Kurt remembered those words and how romantic they had sounded back then, but now they seemed inadequate, and almost like an excuse. _I haven't felt moved by Blaine since, well, I can't remember when… _he thought sadly.

_I want to be. I mean, he's PERFECT. We have the same interests, the same tastes, the same… the same… Oh, god… _Kurt slumped and leaned against the wall. _Are Blaine and I the same person?_ he asked himself. _Or was I so blind that I couldn't see how alike we really were from the beginning? I mean, he was the only other openly gay kid I knew. Maybe I was just so attracted to him because he represented my ideals; because he wasn't afraid to be himself like David was… David… Oh my GOD! David! I completely forgot! _ Kurt snapped out of his musings and looked around him, searching the sea of students before his eyes landed on a familiar lettermanned figure.

He breathed deeply and steeled himself before plunging into action: "Azimio, I'd like a word with you."

If the jock's eyebrows could have gone any higher, they would have melded into his hairline. Kurt took no notice of the other students staring at them curiously and stared straight into Azimio's eyes, the fact that they were near enough to the choir room that he could make a break for it if he needed to was a small comfort.

"_You_ wanna talk to _me?_" Azimio asked him with a suspicious frown. "You do realize that I'm fighting every instinct in my body not to haul your ass in the dumpster right? Kurt gulped, but he stood his ground.

"This is important Adams," he said in as brave a voice as he could muster. Azimio gave him a narrow-eyed once over before turning to his fellow jocks. "I'll be with you gentleman in a minute," he said. Kurt watched them walk away towards the locker rooms and waited until he and Azimio were alone before speaking.

"I know you think I'm forcing David to go to the PFFLAG meetings, but he needs to be educated," Kurt began. Azimio glared at him and Kurt was starting to regret approaching in this way.

"You listen here, Fancy: DK's been my best friend since the sandbox, and I aint about to let you mess up his mind with your fairy bullshit," he growled, his voice low and dangerous. "He's changed since he met you and I don't like it. Whatever went on between you two, it's made him into a completely different person. He's become all depressed and shit; always moody and on edge." Azimio's look of concern was genuine and Kurt could see that he was really worried about his friend. _I wonder if David would ever tell him?_ Kurt wondered.

"Look," he said, staring straight into the jock's eyes, "I know that there's been a rift between you and David since this bullying started but –" Kurt was cut off.

"No," growled Azimio, "There's been a rift between me and D since _you _came into the picture period! The bullying only started after you decided to come out and play Fairy Princess!"

Kurt frowned. "My coming out was none of his business! Nor does it have anything to do with anyone else in this school!" Kurt fumed, catching Azimio off guard. "Do you think I wanted to be bullied? What, did you think I was dying for slushy facials and being slammed into lockers so hard I have bruises every day!" Kurt was almost in tears now. Azimio seemed unsure of what to do in the situation. He had obviously never considered that Kurt had any input on his being bullied.

"I've been putting up with this crap for the past _two years_!" Kurt screamed at him, "You think it's easy pretending that I don't care when I hear someone call me a _fag _or _fairy_! You think I chose to the butt of everyone's jokes! You don't think I would have rather been like _HIM;_ always able to be a guy's guy, play sports and video games, talk about girls like it was nothing, be able to relate with my own father and step-brother!" Azimio just stared, dumbfounded at the livid Kurt.

"Well let me tell you!" Kurt spat, "I've worked too hard, finally learning to accept myself and to have the confidence I have to back down to _you_," he said jabbing Azimio hard in the chest, "or anyone else! I'm proud of who I am. I love myself and no matter what you or anyone else in this whole _freaking_ town think, that _won't_ change! And as far as your friend goes, you can ask him yourself what's been going on with him! Now you tell me where the hell David Karofsky is RIGHT NOW!" Kurt demanded. Azimio looked absolutely stunned as Kurt glared at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He took a moment to adjust himself back into a proper standing position as he had been slowly backed into the wall. "DK said he was hanging out with his dad this week. They're taking some time off together, or something. I don't know the details, but it sounded pretty important so I didn't question it," Azimio said. Kurt took a minute to process this information, waiting until his breath was even again before nodding curtly to Azimio and turning to walk towards the choir room.

"Hummel!" he heard the other boy call out. Kurt turned and saw Azimio standing in the middle of the empty hallway looking at his feet. For a brief second he was reminded of Dave and saw that he and his friend were indeed very similar. He smiled despite himself. "I- I'm sorry about all that stuff. I guess we were pretty hard on you. I can't say that your bitchy attitude helped you any, but I guess it's pretty messed up what we did to you. It's just what we do, y'know? Being gay is something our parents told us was weird or wrong, and it didn't help that you were practically shoving it down everyone's throats," Azimio said. Kurt was taken aback, but he bit back his retort and listened.

"Look, you being gay is always gonna be a hot point for a lot of people, you gotta know that. That's why I don't want D hanging with you. He's doing well for himself. He's popular and he's damn talented on that field. You don't understand how much that is to lose for guys like us. We don't have many other options so we have to hold on to what we got. My man's gonna be big one day. I don't want that messed up because people see him hanging with a homo –no offense."

Kurt was speechless. He hadn't considered what life outside of high school would be like for Dave. He hadn't thought about the consequences of David coming out and being unable to play football. Even if his team accepted him here, what would happen in college? After? _The world IS still pretty hostile towards gays, _Kurt realized.

"Anyway…" Azimio interrupted. "I know you're cool with yourself and all, but DK's reputation matters. If things were different, it wouldn't be so bad, but they're not. There's already rumors about you turning him fruity. Hell, the puck-heads have had it in for Dave since he joined football and quit playing hockey. I know they'd never let him live it down if he started hanging with you on a regular basis."

Kurt looked at Azimio for a long time. He was right. _Maybe what I'm trying to do for David isn't really FOR him, but for me… Maybe I just don't want to be the only one, _he thought.

Azimio shrugged and walked away leaving Kurt to ponder his thoughts. _"If things were different, it wouldn't be so bad…" If things were different…But would things ever be different? Would there really be a time where Dave could be himself without fear of losing his chances at a football carrer?_ Kurt knew that there were gay athletes, but most were in the closet and the ones who were out faced enormous amounts of pressure from society. He didn't know of any openly gay football players –or any football players for that matter. Whatever Azimio thought, Kurt really did care for David.

_I don't know where the hell things are going to go with me and Blaine, _he admitted to himself, _but I can't hide that I care about David. Maybe it'll never be anything romantic between us, but I would like to be there for him. I'd like to make sure he has someone on his side. I don't know how Azimio or the other jocks would react if they ever found out, but he'll need someone like him either way. _Kurt caught himself as his last thought echoed in his mind. _Is that what I did with Blaine? Was I just looking for someone like me? Am I that desperate?_

Kurt hadn't realized that he'd been slowly walking to the choir room. He stood outside the door listening to the others practicing their scales. His heart felt heavy and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _I need to figure out what it is I'm feeling. I need to know what I want._ His heart started beating faster and faster and his palms started to sweat. _I… I think…_ he said to himself as he dialed a number in his phone. _I think…_

"Hey, beautiful," came a silky voice on the other end. _I think…_

"Kurt?"

"…" _I think… I think…_

"Kurt, are you OK?"

"I think we need to talk."

**Sooo… what do you guys think? I think Kurt's growing up a bit don't you? Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know Dave wasn't really in this one, but I think that Kurt needs to figure things out. There's some heavy stuff in this one, but I hope I didn't bore you :P What did you think of Azimio in this chapter? As always, reviews would be greatly welcomed! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Dave's back! I missed him :( LOL, well let's see what happened shall we! Oh and thanks to all of you who have been following my little fic. I'm so thankful for all of your support :D Please enjoy!**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

"You broke up with Blaine!" Mercedes sputtered, almost choking on her caramel iced latte. Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot as the people in the café gave them curious looks.

"N-no…" he said giving her a '_could you be a bit more discrete'_ look. "Technically, we're just on a break." He sipped his coffee and tried to avoid her _'what the hell is wrong with you, white-boy' _glare. When she refused to drop the look, Kurt sighed and gave in. He turned towards her, thinking of where to begin.

"Cedes look," he began, "I like Blaine, I really do, but things haven't really been going as I expected with our relationship." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts again, playing with an empty pack of sugar between his fingers. Mercedes only stayed quiet, not wanting to rush Kurt. She knew this was difficult for him and he thanked her for being patient.

"I…" he began again after a few more minutes of thinking, "I really had to look at where the relationship was going. We haven't been having problems or anything, though," Kurt said, reading the question in Mercedes's eyes. "We actually don't fight that much. It's mostly going to the theater, watching televised musicals, shopping… all of the fun things really," Kurt said with a melancholy air. He searched his friend's eyes for understanding, but she only looked even more confused. "That's a _bad _thing?" she asked.

"Not bad, just… not good," he tried to explain. _How the hell do I say this?_ "Look," Kurt said, "I love doing all of those things, but in truth I could do them with you and have way more of a blast. It's the things that friends do together; fun, but not… well, not intimate."

Understanding dawned in Mercedes's eyes. "You're still bummed out that you haven't taken the whole romantic thing further huh?" she asked. When Kurt started playing with his thumbs, she reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "Boy look, you know that stuff takes time. You can't rush romance. It turns out wrong in the end when you do. You think you feel something at first, but then you realize the spark was just in your head," she said patting his hand affectionately. _You have no idea_ Kurt thought, but he just smiled and nodded.

"But I still think we both need a break from each other for a while. He's really busy with the Warblers and his advanced placement classes and I think it would be good for me to focus on my voice for a while. I really want to do a solo for regionals and I can't afford for Rachel to keep one-upping me," Kurt said. "I know it sounds like an excuse," he added at Mercedes's disbelieving smirk, "but it's true. We haven't been able to spend any significant amount of time together and like you said, rushing things and forcing dates will only make things more strained than they are." _And I need to figure out these feelings I have for David,_ he thought.

Kurt felt horrible hiding this from his best friend, but this was too important and delicate to trust anyone, even Mercedes with, right now. _I'll make it up to her,_ he thought, _but right now I need to figure things out by myself. If there's some way to find out if David and I even have a chance without the risk of exposing him, I need to find it. God I hope he's at school tomorrow. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I miss him… _

The two friends finished their drinks and spent most of the afternoon looking for new outfits, scoping out cute boys, and trying to think of the perfect songs to sing for solos. It looked like Mercedes was just as tired of Rachel getting to hog the spotlight with Finn. Sectionals was still a while away, but both of them agreed that their stars weren't going to be dimmed this time around.

* * *

><p>It was around 6:30 when Kurt arrived back at home. Carol was in the kitchen making something that filled the whole house with a wonderful aroma. Finn was passed out in front of the television. The T.V. was on some martial arts movie and Kurt saw that he had been playing video games earlier, apparently all day as he was still wearing his pajama bottoms. Burt was also asleep in his chair, the T.V. Guide lying open on his stomach. Kurt smiled and walked through the living room to the stares and down to his and Finn's room. Tossing his bags into a chair, he absentmindedly pulled out his phone to check his messages before realizing that he would have none. He hadn't for a while now.<p>

He sighed deeply, flopping on his bed and crawling in without even bothering to take off his shoes – a habit he had often chastised Finn for. It was an eerie thought that he was picking habits from his step-brother. Kurt groaned and buried his head in his pillow, willing his racing mind to just stop. He felt overwhelmed with all of the things going on in his head. It was even starting to make him feel physically exhausted. He usually had more pep and energy after an exhilarating day of bargain hunting and 35% off sales, but today his mind was preoccupied. He lifted his head and turned to face the chair, staring at the bags he had thrown in it –yet another habit he had somehow managed to extract from Finn. Kurt huffed and sat up looking intently at the bags again as if expecting something to happen. After a long time he pushed himself off of his bed, walked over to the chair, and selected a particular bag from Tommy Hilfiger.

During their little shopping spree, Kurt and Mercedes chanced upon a 50% off sale on popular brand names that were out of season and decided they should split up to cover more ground. Kurt was enjoying spending the day with his BFF, but he was relieved to have some time and space to think. As he perused the aisles, occasionally picking through some of the racks, he reflected on the past week. He had been worried sick when David hadn't shown up to any of his classes or been seen in the hallways the first two days. He'd found out from Finn that Dave hadn't been to practice either and that Azimio was minus one best friend that week, but he was relieved when Azimio told him Dave was spending time with his father. Moreover, Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how good of a friend Azimio Adams turned out to be.

He'd given Kurt a new perspective on Dave's situation and in some inexplicable way, contributed to the singer's epiphany about having to fly solo for a while. Blaine hadn't been happy to say the least, but he agreed that they should have a small break, at least until Sectionals were over and some of the pressure was off of both of them.

Kurt was lost in thought when he chanced upon a watch next to some Tommy Hilfiger shirts. It had a simple design with a traditional face encased in silver and had a silver band, but there was a special element that made Kurt do a double take. In the center of the clock face where the hands rotated from was a small, but brilliant emerald. Immediately, Kurt found himself thinking of David Karofsky's eyes again. He blushed and looked around to see if anyone was watching him stare at a watch. It had a $75 dollar tag on it with a big $155 scratched out above the new price. _Why the heck would I even think about buying this for him? I mean I don't even know him that well. Not to mention he really hasn't done too much to deserve the thing…_

Kurt contemplated for a long time until he heard Mercedes calling to him. She was coming over towards him with and arm full of colorful clothes. "I need your help picking out which ones I should get," she was saying.

"Um, right, I'll be right there," he said grabbing a baby blue Hilfiger shirt with white pinstripes and turning to walk over. At the last second he turned and scooped up the watch, putting it under the shirt and walking over to Mercedes with a smile. _What am I doing?_

After he'd helped her pick out a few blouses and jeans to try on, Kurt took the opportunity to pay for the shirt and watch. By the time Mercedes had picked out the clothes she was going to buy, Kurt had bought the watch and put it in the Hilfiger bag with the shirt. They spent the rest of the time in the food court sipping on milkshakes and reviewing the movies they had seen that summer.

Now Kurt stared at the watch lying on his bed. _What am I going to do, walk up to him and say "Surprise! I bought you a watch because it had an emerald in it that reminded me of your beautiful eyes!"?_ He could imagine David's eyes inflating to the size of the moon while the rest of him turned scarlet red. He shook his head and groaned. Maybe he would just return it when he had a chance.

"Kurt, Carol says it's time for dinner!" called his dad from the top of the stairs, muffling a yawn. Kurt jumped and stuffed the watch into his nightstand under some old Vogue magazines. Luckily he had saved up a few hundred dollars from his birthday and allowance. It would've been awkward to explain a $75 charge on his father's credit card when he was supposed to be on a fashion diet –Burt had forbidden him buying anything over $100 after Kurt came home with empty pockets and only a pair of sunglasses to show for it. He closed the drawer slowly before climbing up the stairs to join the others for dinner.

* * *

><p>The following day, Kurt seemed to drift through the halls of McKinley. He'd heard Dave was back, but he still hadn't seen him that morning. Oddly enough, he was happy about it. He was afraid that if Dave and he were to speak, he'd get all flustered again. He seemed to be getting that way more easily when he was talking to the larger boy, making him apprehensive about seeing him. It had been a whole week and Kurt had been going over so many scenarios in his mind involving the jock that he was afraid he'd embarrass himself, or worse yet, embarrass Dave. Azimio's words still rang fresh in Kurt's mind and he decided that the guy was right; people seeing him hanging out with David for extended periods of time would surely fuel any rumors flying around about their new found relationship. It would be trouble for Dave, so Kurt thought it best that they avoid meeting too casually and frequently in public.<p>

They would still have the PFFLAG meetings on Fridays, assuming that David hadn't been scared away for good from the last one. _I hope spending time with his dad did him some good, _Kurt thought. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dave and Mr. Karofsky hanging out, going camping, or watching football and hockey together. _A little father-son bonding will be good for him_ the singer thought with a smile.

Kurt managed to go through most of the day without seeing David, but their little game of hide-and-seek took an unexpected break during lunch time. Kurt was walking to a table with some of the other Gleeks when none other than Dave bumped into him. There was an awkward shuffle as Dave made to pass through the little group and Kurt felt a hand on his thigh.

"Watch where you're going Karofsky," Finn scowled. Sam and Mike stood behind him ready to jump in, but the large jock just put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry Hudson. It was an honest mistake. Won't happen again," he smiled, took a quick glance at Kurt and walked away towards the jock's table to sit with Azimio and the others. Kurt flushed and didn't know what to think as he looked to his friends.

"Uh…" Finn said looking at the others. Mike and Sam both shrugged and Tina and Mercedes looked just as puzzled. Apparently they were all baffled by the lack of a confrontation and decided to just go sit down. Kurt sat on the end and once the others had become involved in conversation he touched his thigh, blushing a little at the thought of David trying to cop a feel. He felt a crinkle in his pocket and found that the jock had slipped him a note. He glanced over to the jock's table and found Dave sneaking glances at him over one of his friend's shoulders. There was an intensely hopeful, yet apprehensive look in his eyes. In the back of his mind, Kurt thought back to the watch hidden in his nightstand and wondered if he'd ever find an excuse to give it to the boy.

While the others were immersed in conversation, Kurt discretely unfolded the scrap of paper and snuck a look at it. His first reaction was surprise at the neatness of the jock's handwriting -beautiful actually. He vaguely remembered Mr. Karofsky saying that Dave was an A-B student and guessed that him having good penmanship wasn't so surprising after all. The second reaction the note garnered from the singer was his cheeks flaring up again and him swallowing hard.

_Meet me in the third floor boys' bathroom in 5._

Kurt shot a surprised look at the jock's table and saw Dave raise his eyebrows expectantly. Kurt nodded swiftly and looked away, taking a sip of water and a bite of his turkey sandwich. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the jock excuse himself from the table, giving him a quick look before heading out of the cafeteria. Kurt sat a minute longer before standing up too.

"I have to go to the bathroom, "he said, cursing his high pitched voice. "I'll be right back." He smiled at Mercedes who had given him a curious look and walked in the other direction towards the cafeteria's other entrance.

* * *

><p>Dave practically ran up the stairs, so giddy with emotion. People going downstairs lunged out of the way, fearing that he was in a rage and many did a double take when he apologized with a wide grin on his face. He pushed open the door to the third floor boy's bathroom and stepped inside. <em>Come on Fancy, hurry up,<em> he thought, pacing around the small room. He knew from coming in here to get away from the other jocks that this particular bathroom was always empty during lunch hours, but he didn't want to take a long time. Azimio had been stuck to him like glue since he got back to school and he had only managed to get away from him because it would've been weird for them to go to the bathroom together.

The door slowly swung open a minute later as Kurt walked in looking a bit sheepish. He was blushing again. _God he's cute when he does that,_ Dave couldn't help but think to himself. "Hi," said the singer nervously. He looked at Dave like he was expecting to be jumped at any moment making the jock feel a twinge of guilt. _I'm about to make it up to you Fancy, _he thought excitedly.

"Hey," he said with a big grin. This seemed to reassure the smaller bot a bit as he loosened up and moved closer to Dave who was standing in front of the mirrors.

When Kurt had gotten a bit closer, he looked down at his shoes and blushed a bit more. "What?" Dave asked puzzled.

"Well," Kurt replied, "you did just kind of cop a feel on my thigh back there." Dave grinned, slightly embarrassed. "And now," the smaller boy continued, "we're in a bathroom. Alone…" He shot Dave a nervous look, but the larger boy only smiled.

"I needed to tell you something important," he said excitedly. At this Kurt straightened up and looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Dave began, "I don't know if you noticed, well actually I guess you did since Z told me you talked to him, but I've been out of school for the past week."

"Yeah," Kurt flushed causing Dave to gush a bit internally. "I was worried after the whole fiasco at the PFFLAG meeting the week before last. I thought something happened, or I scared you off…" Dave smiled at the thought of Kurt being worried about him. He imagined the singer searching for him in the halls last week.

"No, no, you didn't scare me off," Dave reassured him. "I was just spending a little time with my dad."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Good," he said, "I'm glad to hear you're OK. So how was your little family bonding then?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Dave replied, his excitement building again. Kurt cocked his head curiously. _Cute!_

"I- I came out to him after that meeting," Dave blurted out. Kurt's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, but somehow, Dave thought that he still managed to look beautiful.

"You- you _did_!" Kurt said, completely shocked. Dave smiled wide again and nodded. He could see pride in Kurt's eyes and that was all he needed. "I'm not ready to tell other people yet," he said, "but now I know that Dad's got my back when I need him. He actually didn't seem too shocked by it. I guess he must've known something was up since this whole thing started between me and you."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I'm so proud of you David."

Dave blushed. "I'm taking small steps," he said, "but I've got some pretty big surprises in store for you Fancy." Dave looked at his watch and straightened up. "Shit. Look, I've gotta go, but I'll see you soon," he said surprising Kurt with a one armed hug before turning and walking out of the gushed and smiled to himself as he quickly made his way back to the cafeteria, leaving Kurt red-faced in the bathroom._ Real soon, Fancy._

* * *

><p>Kurt could hardly focus in the rest of his classes. He could still feel the tingle from when David had hugged him and his heart felt swollen with pride. <em>I'm so happy for him! <em>Kurt remembered what it had been like when he came out to his father and could almost picture the scene of Dave and Mr. Karofsky. _Well, I guess I found a reason to give him that watch after all,_ Kurt thought. He could really see Dave's growth happening before his eyes, and though he felt a pang of guilt about Blaine, he knew that Dave mattered a bit more right now. _Things are good for Blaine, _he thought. _It's David who needs my attention right now. I'm so glad he's got support from his Dad, but I think he still needs a little more to feel comfortable at school. I wonder if he's thought about coming out to Azimio?_

When classes ended that day, Kurt made his way to the choir room still beaming, thinking about Dave. He flushed when he remembered what the jock had said about having more surprises in store for _him_ and absently touched his thigh again. _Oh my, he's not going to try for more groping again is he?_ Kurt gulped and pinched himself. _Calm down! I'm sure it's nothing like that, _he said to himself. He took a few moments to recompose himself before heading to Mercedes's locker. Together they made their way to the choir room and sat down next to each other. Soon the other Gleeks had arrived.

When Rachel walked in Kurt and Mercedes motioned for her to come over. She dropped Finn's arm and headed over, Finn going to sit with Mike and Puck.

"Look, Rachel," Kurt began, "I know we're friends and we've bonded more since our fifteen minutes on Broadway, but-"

"We've decided we're not gonna take a back seat to you and Finn this year," Mercedes cut in. "We want solos, and we're willing to hold weekly Diva-offs for them." Kurt nodded and turned back to Rachel, who's jaw had dropped in a cartoonish kind of way.

"Nothing to say?" he asked, mildly surprised. Mercedes nudged him and had a similar look on her face. "What?" he said looking around as he noticed everyone had gone quiet. He noticed everyone was turned towards the doors and whipped around to see Mr. Schuester motioning for their attention.

"OK everyone," said Mr. Schue, "I'd like to introduce, or rather _reintroduce_ you to our newest member."

"Hi," said Dave Karofsky, as Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

**Well! What do you make of that! LOL, this ought to get interesting, huh? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next installment. Please let me know what you think – about Dave's coming out, Kurt and Blaine's break, the watch, um… am I forgetting anything? LOL. XOXO**

**~Jay**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

**Warning: possible tears ahead. This was kind of an emotional one for me, but I won't spoil it for you. Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 7: Truth**

Kurt was speechless. Standing in the doorway of the choir room being introduced as the newest member of the New Directions was David Karofsky. _Surprise!_ Kurt could almost hear him saying. Dave gave him a big grin before walking to the front of the room, where Mr. Schuester stood observing the class.

"Now I know what you're all thinking," Mr. Schue began, "but I want you all to give David a chance."

"Give him a chance?" spouted Finn. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but Karofsky's done a lot of bad things to all of us, especially Kurt!" At this Kurt was aware of the room focusing intently on him. He was glad that Finn was finally taking on the protective big brother roll, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel it was out of place and way too late. "I know he's been trying to shape up, or whatever, but things like _death threats_ don't get forgotten easily!" Finn continued. Most of the Gleeks murmured their agreement, but Kurt remained silent, letting his brain digest the situation.

"I know it'll take time for me to make it up to you guys," Dave spoke, "especially to Kurt, but I can't do that if you don't let me. I really do want to make things right." Dave looked at Kurt, his eyes searching for some kind of reaction. "I'm not the same person I was before," he said, more to Kurt than anyone else.

"You say that Karofsky," Finn replied, "but you didn't seem so changed at the PFFLAG meeting two weeks ago."

Dave stiffened and Kurt saw a flash of fear in his eyes. _Oh no, come on Finn, _he thought.

"Yeah," Mercedes added. She glared at the jock and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder, which he supposed was meant to be an affectionate gesture, but he felt really embarrassed. "You can pretend to be all accepting of Kurt and homosexuality, but the fact is you're still not comfortable with it."

"We're not going to pretend we didn't notice how uncomfortable you were at the meeting," Rachel added. "I saw how disgusted you looked when I mentioned that my Papa used to play football in high school. It was offensive and rude!" She crossed her arms, glaring at David as if he'd slapped her.

Kurt could see the jock beginning to shake. _This isn't good…_ he thought, but before he could do or say anything, Mr. Shue spoke up.

"Guys! This isn't fair! Now I want you all to remember what Glee club stands for: acceptance, tolerance, spreading joy, _and_ second chances. Dave deserves all of that as much as anyone else in this room. You've all done bad things to each other and half of you were in Dave's shoes before you joined."

"But Mr. Schue that's different," Sam said. "Just because some of us were popular doesn't make us like him. We didn't treat people like he has." There was another murmur of agreement and Kurt saw that Dave looked deeply distressed. _This has to stop._

"The guy's a bully," Puck said, garnering a group 'yeah' from most of the Gleeks.

"Would you all just STOP!" Kurt shouted. The room froze and looked at him.

"Kurt, he hurt you," Mercedes said with a worried look.

"He threatened to _kill_ you!" Finn said incredulously. "Did you forget th-"

"NO!" Kurt spat at him. His temper was on the verge of spilling over and he stood up and stomped over to where David was standing. The jock looked at him like he'd never seen him before and his friends were dumbfounded. Kurt seized the moment and rounded on the Gleeks.

"Don't any of you even _attempt_ to pretend that you haven't tried your hands at bullying!" he shouted. "I can't count the number of times we've treated each other like crap in this group and we're supposed to be _friends_! We've backstabbed, name-called, fought, and belittled each other so much it's not even funny," he said glaring up at them. "Puckerman! How many times have you told me you were sorry?" Kurt demanded, rounding on Puck.

"What?" Puck looked betrayed.

"You've tossed me into dumpsters like trash –like _I_ was _trash!_ And you!" he snapped at his step brother. "Don't pretend to be some sort of gay-friendly crusader! I still remember you weren't so down with having a gay step-brother to share a room with!" Finn deflated and Kurt felt a bit ashamed. He knew Finn was trying his best now to be so accepting of Kurt; to be the protective brother that he deserved, but those memories still stung. "I know you mean well now," Kurt said gently, "but you can't go around faulting other people for the same mistakes you made."

"You're a great brother Finn. And you're a great friend, but I'd like to think you learned more from your mistakes than not to call me a fag," Kurt said.

At this Finn spoke up: "I never called you a fag! I just… I called your things… faggy…" he said defensively. "I never actually said…"

"It's the same thing Finn," Kurt said calmly. "It's the same as calling me a fag and you know it." Finn hung his head and stared at the floor. "But I've forgiven you," Kurt added reassuringly. Fin looked up at Kurt and managed a weak grin.

Kurt looked at Dave and smiled. "David's made mistakes too, but that only makes him more like us." Dave looked surprised, but smiled, his face reddening. _I can make you blush too, _Kurt thought playfully.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "But he threatened your life. None of us have ever done that. None of us have ever bullied you or anyone to the point of making them change schools."

"I never actually _meant _that," Dave said defensively. "I was scared. I just said it without thinking and trust me, if I could take it back I would. I regret everything I did to Kurt," he looked down at the singer then to the rest of the group, "and to all of you. I'm really sorry."

"Dave's been making up for his mistakes guys," Mr. Schuester chimed in. "Now he's taking another step by coming to all of you, on your own terms and leveling the playing field."

"Leveling the field?" Puck asked, outraged. "You think that by joining the Glee club you'll be like the rest of us?" he motioned to the rest of the football players.

"No, of course not," Dave said. "I joined because I wanted to. I always kind of did, but I was scared."

Puck rolled his eyes, but said no more. It was Rachel who spoke next. She'd been glaring at the jock the whole time.

"You say you're scared," she jabbed. "Scared of _what_ exactly?"

Dave was taken aback, clearly not expecting the question. When he failed to answer she scoffed and sat up in her chair facing him full on, looking ready to attack him.

"I know what you're scared of," she sneered.

_Oh no, _thought Kurt. He saw the hairs on David's arms bristle and could swear he could hear the larger boy's heart thumping faster and faster. _Rachel no! You don't know what you're doing,_ Kurt said. He gave her a pleading look, but she either didn't notice, or didn't care, because she continued pressing her attack:

"What could you possibly be afraid of Karofsky? Slushie facials? You know how they burn now don't you?" she sneered.

* * *

><p>Dave visibly flinched at the thought. He remembered just how his eyes had burned when the cold fire of the frozen drink hit his face. He shivered just thinking about it, but Berry wasn't done with him yet.<p>

"But even you could get used to those!" she pressed.

_Oh shit… does she know? She must have awesome gaydar, _he thought. _After all, she does have two dads._

"No," she continued, her eyes flaring, "No, I think you were scared of Kurt," she said. "Of what he is. That's what homo_phobia_ means you know: fear of homosexuality."

At this Dave visibly bristled. _What the fuck is she talking about! _He could feel his anger rising. Of course she didn't know what she was saying, but that didn't make it any less offensive.

"Oh come on," Berry scoffed. "Don't even give me that 'I'm offended' look! I saw the way you looked when I was talking about my dads. Not to mention how you _accidentally _knocked over the lemonade and ran out of the room when that girl came out."

Berry gave him a disgusted look that made him feel horrible. _That's not the reason… I wasn't scared of them, _he thought. _I was scared of myself; of being who I really am._ He looked at Kurt, taking in the worried look of the beautiful boy._ I know he's worried about my reputation. I'm flattered that he wants to protect me, but I have to come to terms with who I am. And not just for me, but for him too; if I ever want a chance with him._

Dave knew that it was a long-shot, but he thought that maybe if he could show Kurt that he wasn't ashamed anymore; that he could be strong and proud like the singer was, then he might have a chance in the future. Right now, he would settle for being friends, but he didn't know if he could settle for that forever.

_No,_ he thought to himself._ No, one day when I've earned it, I want to be something more to you._ He looked at Kurt intently seeing the singer look up at him, his face flushing slightly. Dave turned back to Berry and he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I know it's true Karofsky," she said, glaring at him again. "I know you're a homophobe, no matter how hard you pretend otherwise. I believe that you might be trying to convince yourself you're not, but the evidence is stacked against you. The way you used to treat Kurt, the way you acted at the meeting; they're dead giveaways of classic homophobic behavior."

Kurt stepped forward and Dave saw the singer's anger flaring up, but he threw out his arm and held him back. Kurt looked up at him shocked, but he only shook his head. _I don't need you for this one Fancy. I'm so glad that we can be like this now. I'm glad that you forgive me and that you can see that I'm changing, but… _Dave breathed a heavy sigh. _These guys will never accept me if they think I'm a homophobe. I know they care about you, but I do too… Maybe even more than they do. Maybe more than you care about me… If I'm ever going to gain their acceptance, they need to know I'd never hurt you again. They've questioned why I was here and I've told the truth: because I want to be._

"What's wrong Karofsky?" Rachel asked. "Is it starting to sink in? Are you starting to accept that you have a problem; that you're a homophobe?"

Even Mr. Schuester looked really surprised by Rachel's accusation, but Dave could tell that he too had had the same suspicions.

"I'm not a homophobe. I'm not scared of Kurt, and I'm not disgusted by your dads and their relationship, Berry," Dave said, his voice low, but clear enough so that everyone could hear. Kurt gripped his arm, sensing what Dave was thinking.

"Sure," Rachel scoffed again. "Then why did you run away when that girl came out two weeks ago? You were uncomfortable during that whole meeting weren't you? Hearing people talk about being in love with someone of the same sex bothered you didn't it?" Rachel spat.

"Yes," Dave said simply.

Kurt's jaw dropped and Rachel fell silent, not expecting Dave's answer.

"Yes, I was uncomfortable. Yes, I did run away. Yes, I did target Kurt because of his orientation," Dave began, "but not because I'm homophobic."

Kurt gripped Dave's arm tight, but Dave put his hand on the smaller boy's and squeezed gently.

"I targeted Kurt because he was so proud of who he is. He didn't care who knew and was brave enough to walk with his head held high. I was angry. I was angry because he made me feel like a coward. How could he love something about himself so much when I despised the very same thing in me?"

The room grew tense and Dave could see realization in the faces of the Gleeks.

"I was a coward," he said, his eyes flooding with tears. "I'm still accepting it about myself, but I want to tell all of you because I know how much you care about Kurt. And I know how much I hurt him. And no matter how often I say I'm sorry, it'll never be enough, but… I think if I tell you all the truth, I'll be one step closer to making up for it.

"I did threaten Kurt's life and it's the one thing I'll always regret. It was never his fault. I was scared that my secret would come out and my life would be over. But I have other reasons to live now," Dave said squeezing Kurt's hand and turning again towards Rachel.

"I'm sorry if you thought that I was disgusted by you talking about your dads, but I'm not homophobic…" He took another deep breath and faced all of the Gleeks. "I'm gay," he said, and it felt like a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

**Well, it made me tear up a bit. I know how hard coming out is, especially when you've just taken that big step with someone you care about (Dave coming out to his dad). I think when that happens, you become emotionally and physically exhausted, which is why I had Dave take a bit of a break. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was an important one for Dave. Please let me know what you thought. XOXO**

**~Jay**


	8. Chapter 8: Pride and Betrayal

**Well, here it is, the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me this far. I hope you all enjoy this one :D**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 8: Pride and Betrayal**

Time seemed to stand still. The tension in the room grew so thick you could cut it with a knife, but Dave stood his ground. He stood there in the middle of the room facing the Gleeks and preparing for their judgment. In the back of his mind he was aware of the beautiful boy still standing by his side. Kurt was with him and he accepted Dave even if the others wouldn't -and that was enough.

Dave searched the faces of his former victims. They were all the same; stunned, open-mouthed and wide-eyed with disbelief. All save Santana Lopez. He caught her eye and for a brief moment they stared at each other. When she looked away he realized that he'd done something that she had never had the courage to do. These were her friends, but she'd never been able to be herself in front of them. He knew she hated being vulnerable, he'd hated that too, but now all he could think was what it must have felt like to be in Kurt's situation when he'd found out Dave was gay. _I'm out now,_ he thought, _well, at least to the Gleeks, but she's still hiding –still in pain. I'm sorry Santana. I wish you could be here too._

"Well…" Mr. Schuester said, breaking through the awkward and seemingly eternal silence. "That was very brave of you Dave. I'm sorry if you weren't ready to tell us yet, and I'm sorry you had to come out just to get these guys to listen to you." Mr. Schuester gave a chastising look at all of the Gleeks. "I can't believe you had to be pushed so far," said the teacher, "This isn't what Glee club is about guys. I'm very disappointed in all of you. I think you could all learn a thing or two from Dave here."

"Dude…" supplied Finn, "I had no idea…"

"That was the point," Dave said. "I didn't want anyone to know. Hell, I wasn't so sure myself. I mean, I didn't want to be gay, but I can't keep hiding." He looked over to Kurt. The singer had unshed tears in his eyes making them glisten.

"I know that was hard for you Dave," Mr. Schue said, clapping the jock on the shoulder. "And I'm sure no one here was expecting it."

"I sure as hell wasn't," said Puck. "I just thought you were an asshole."

Dave smirked. He knew that was Puck's way of saying _'whatever man, I don't care'_ and he appreciated him for it. He looked over to Rachel and smiled at her, making her flush. "I know me being gay doesn't excuse the things I did. If anything it makes them worse, but I hope you can at least see where I'm coming from," he said. "I'm not ready to come out to the whole world just yet, or the school for that matter, but I think I can at least clear the air here. It's going to take a while for me to be ready, but I hope you guys won't hold that against me."

Rachel nodded and stood up, surprising Dave by walking over and giving him a hug. Mercedes followed suit, then Tina, Quinn, and Brittany. The guys got up too, but they settled for slapping his back and smirking awkwardly. Lauren gave him punch in the arm that was meant to be affectionate, but Dave was sure it would bruise.

Kurt was last. They looked at each other for a few moments, so many unsaid emotions floating between them. Dave took a step and Kurt closed the distance. It was brief, much too brief for Dave's liking, but he knew that Kurt couldn't very well be seen enjoying a hug with his former bully.

"You've helped me more than I deserve Fancy," Dave said, cracking a smile.

"Well, get used to it Ham hock," Kurt replied, returning Dave's smile with a wide one of his own, "We're all here with you now." Dave felt his heart grow a little lighter. _I'm not alone anymore._

"I really hate to kill the love," Santana spoke up from her seat, "but you guys are giving me a tooth ache. Besides, we don't even know if the boy can sing."

"Oh I can attest to that," Mr. Schuester said. "But Santana's right. Before you can become a full-fledged member, you'll have to show us what you've got."

Dave blanched. He'd forgotten that he had to audition still, and he rubbed at his throat which was feeling exceptionally dry all of a sudden. The others broke apart and returned to their seats to watch him. _Oh shit, I'm totally gonna crash and burn, _Dave thought.

As Kurt made to return to his seat, he gripped Dave's arm and squeezed it gently saying, "You'll do fine," before taking his seat beside Mercedes. Dave's nerves settled a bit and he cleared his throat to sing.

* * *

><p>Kurt was relieved when Mr. Schuester had broken the silence. He didn't know if he could hold it in any longer; he was on the verge of screaming. He wanted to scream at all of them to say something, to accept David and to let him start to feel a part of something again. He turned to see the big jock looking at him and smiled.<p>

When Santana brought up the fact that Dave hadn't sung yet, Kurt didn't miss the terrified look in his eyes. He reassured David and went to take a seat next to Mercedes.

"You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do, white-boy," she whispered in his ear, but she smiled and gave him a small wink. Kurt returned the gesture with a small grin, but inside his mind had rapidly started to form excuses and stories. He wasn't yet ready to tell even his BFF about the kiss yet. _Besides, if they knew they might start taking it out on David again, _he thought to himself.

Dave was talking to the band kids about his song selection and sudden realization struck Kurt: he and Dave were now going to be spending a lot of time together. _Blaine isn't going to be happy about this, _Kurt thought, but somewhere in the back of his mind was a feeling entirely different; it was happiness. He couldn't admit it to himself yet, but he was happy about having the jock so close. He still worried about what Azimio said, but what could he do about it if David chose to join Glee club? He couldn't very well stop him, though if he admitted it to himself, he did have quite a bit of pull with the jock and could have probably convinced him not to join if he'd wanted to… At this thought, Kurt blushed a little, smiling as Dave took the center of the room again.

* * *

><p>Dave was still nervous, but knowing that Kurt was on his side and maybe in time <em>by <em>his side, made him feel a bit more confident. He no longer felt alone; no longer felt trapped being someone others hated and feared. Now, he could breathe, and as the music started, everything faded except for Kurt's beautiful face. Then he started to sing:

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And every day I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame

Got no family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away, all my secrets away

When Dave opened his eyes the room was quiet again. Like his secret, his voice had shocked everyone, but he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He'd hoped that Mr. Schue had been right about him; that he could be one of the most talented guys at the school, but he couldn't read anything in the faces of the Gleeks except surprise. It was only when he looked at Kurt that he got his answer. Kurt was smiling. Wide-eyed and smiling; surprised, but pleasantly so. Then, slowly came the clapping. It started as that awkward clap that grows and grows until it was all-out applause.

"Wow…" he heard Mike whisper. Finn and Puck nodded, still unable to contain their surprise.

"Fine," said Santana, barely managing to conceal a grin, "so he can sing too."

As the applause died down and Dave went to take his seat he looked back at Kurt and saw him mouth: _"I'm so proud of you!"_ Dave's heart fluttered as he took a seat behind the soprano and was received by a couple of pats on the back and Lauren giving him another "gentle" punch in the shoulder. _I'll still need to earn their trust, but I think this is as good of a start as I could have hoped for, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It had been about three days since Kurt had spoken to Blaine. They were still both using the "I'm really busy" excuse, but today he received a text from the Warbler asking to meet at the café.<p>

**You can bring Mercedes if you want. It'll be fun and I have someone I want you to meet. :)**

The text from Blaine had made Kurt very uneasy, but he decided that he'd go anyway. _Maybe it'll do me some good, _he thought. His mind had been riddled with questions lately about his relationship with the Warbler and where it was ultimately going to end. Dave had been ery friendly and it seemed like he was fitting into the Glee club quite nicely. There were still moments of tension, but music seemed to solve all of the problems, even patching a bridge between David and his fellow jocks. Finn had even invited him to go bowling with him and the other Glee guys and said that they'd had a blast.

Kurt couldn't help but be happy for the jock, but he still felt apprehensive about getting to know him too well, or spending too much time with him outside of school. Azimio had taken the news that his best friend had committed social suicide a bit badly, but it turned out that Dave joining the Glee club gave him a bit of protection. After all, Mike, Puck, Finn and Sam were still on the football team with him and it was getting to be pretty common at McKinley to see people actually taking an interest in the club. The only downside had been the hockey team's reaction, but Azimio was having none of that and soon came around. Things seemed to finally be going good for Dave. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy the jock was now, even if he couldn't be directly a part of it.

After getting the text from Blaine however, Kurt started to worry again. _I'm sure it's Ethan, _he thought to himself. He thought about how Blaine had gushed over the new Warbler a week ago. Now Kurt was sitting on his bed, fully clothed, not really ready to go through with it. _I don't know why I'm so anxious. I mean this is Blaine. We're taking a break, but he'd never see anyone behind my back, _Kurt rationalized, _would he?_

After a few more minutes of battling with himself, Kurt stood up and grabbed his bag to go. Mercedes had already planned to meet him there and he knew that he'd at least have her support. Absently Kurt looked to his nightstand where the watch was hidden before climbing the stairs and heading out of the door.

As he pulled up to the café, Kurt noticed Mercedes already there and she was talking to a tall blonde boy with sharp blue eyes. He was extremely beautiful with face that could have been chiseled from marble it looked so smooth and perfect. As he stepped out of his car and closed the door, Blaine walked up to Mercedes and the boy, motioning them over to a booth in the back. _So that's Ethan, _Kurt thought. He could see how Blaine could be smitten with the transfer student; he was gorgeous.

Kurt entered the café and immediately made for the booth he'd seen the others go to. His heart was beating fast and he cringed when he saw Blain lean over and whisper something into Ethan's ear, making the boy turn bright red and laugh. Mercedes didn't know what to think and instead she took a sip of her drink. When she saw Kurt coming over, her eyes lit up and she got up to hug him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said in a surprised voice. "I didn't even see you come in!" Blaine got up and hugged Kurt like it was natural; like they weren't on a break and he hadn't just been whispering into another boy's ears. Kurt half returned the hug, still quite upset. He put on as big a smile as he could muster and reached his hand across the table to the blonde boy.

"You must be Ethan," he said calmly, "I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend. I've hear big things about you."

"Hi Kurt," Ethan replied shaking his hand firmly and flashing him a pearly white smile. "I've heard a lot about you too, though I heard you and Blaine were taking a break." Kurt could have imagined Blaine blushing and the hopeful tone in Ethan's voice, but somehow he doubted it. As he took the seat opposite Blaine and next to Mercedes, Blaine started the conversation:

"We were all just discussing the newest bit of gossip from McKinley," he said. There was a slight awkward tinge to his voice that Kurt couldn't place. "Kurt, why didn't you tell me that David Karofsky joined the Glee club? I would have thought you'd have fought tooth and nail against that after the prom fiasco last year."

Kurt stiffened. He'd forgotten to tell Blaine that little fact. He knew that the Warbler was convinced that David was unstable and a coward.

"He's changed," Kurt began. "He's even come out to his Dad."

"That's surprising. I thought he'd say 'I can't' and run away again," Blaine scoffed. Kurt frowned.

"That's not funny, Blaine," he said. "That was as much my fault as it his. I was pushing him to come out in front of the whole school, and on the most important night of the year. I would've said no too."

"I can't believe you're going to defend him," Blaine said in an exasperated voice. "Especially after he assaulted you. I mean, you can't really think he's changed that much, even if he did come out to his father. He's still hiding who he is, Kurt, and history always repeats itself. What do you think Mercedes?"

The group looked at the diva and she almost choked on her drink. "Um…" she sputtered, clearing her throat, "I think that Blaine has a point." She looked pleadingly at Kurt when she saw his betrayed expression. "Look, Kurt. I'm sorry, but I don't know Karofsky other than when he was bullying us. I've just barely gotten to see this side of him and while I hope it's genuine," she said earnestly, "I think that maybe if he's put under pressure again he'll go backwards."

Kurt looked offended.

"She's right Kurt," Blaine cut in. "I'm sure that there are rumors floating around about him already. What do you think will happen when they escalate? Do you really think that he has enough courage to keep being himself?"

"I _know_ he will!" Kurt said with conviction.

"How?" Blaine challenged. "How can you possibly say that when you've seen him crack under pressure? You know he'll quit and withdraw back into his little closet. He'll probably tell everyone it was a joke and try to play it off."

"No he won't!" Kurt was fuming now. _Where was this coming from? This wasn't the Blaine he knew._

"That's a bold statement," Blaine said getting angry too. "I know you want to help him, Kurt, but you have to be realistic: guys like him thrive off of being popular. They need to be accepted by everyone else top feel good about themselves."

Mercedes and Ethan looked at each other nervously. It was clear to both of them that David Karofsky was a sore topic between the two boyfriends.

"David isn't like that anymore," Kurt said defensively. "And I don't see him as a charity case or a project, Blaine. He's my friend. I know he'll be strong because I've got his back. Even Finn and the other jock-gleeks can see the change. He's not afraid anymore. He's got us now. He's got me. I can't believe you would begrudge someone that is trying to accept himself for who he is."

"And I can't believe you would so willingly side with the boy who attacked you!" Blaine countered.

"But," Mercedes said, daring to cut in. "Karofsky hasn't done anything to Kurt since last year before he and Santana started the Bully Whips."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed, feeling a rush of appreciation towards his best friend. "No slushie facials, locker checks, or anything. He hasn't even bullied anyone else either."

"Maybe he has changed," Mercedes said. "Kurt's right about all of that stuff. He's even kept the other jocks from bullying."

"That's all well and good," Blaine said, waving off the comment. "but I'm not talking about that stuff. I'm talking about him forcing himself upon you and shoving his tongue down your throat, or did you forget about that?"

Kurt was speechless, an outraged look etched on his face.

"What?" Mercedes said, her voice rising. "What the HELL are you talking about?" She rounded on Kurt. "How come you never told me about this? He did that to you?"

Kurt felt and looked positively betrayed. How could Blaine use that against him? He'd promised never to tell anyone else and now here he was practically screaming it in a crowded café.

"How could you?" Kurt hissed. "You said you wouldn't mention that to anyone!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice dying. "I just care so much about you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Well good job, Blaine!" Kurt said bolting up from the table. "I think we should just make it official. You're not the same person I thought you were," Kurt said, his eyes shining with tears and his voice cracking. "We're through…" he said, his voice fizzling out into a whisper. And with that Kurt rushed away from the table and out of the café, leaving a stunned crowd staring after him.

**(Song: Secrets by OneRepublic) Whew! Well, there was certainly a lot going on in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, and look forward to the next installment of SY! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath, part 1

**The aftermath of the Klaine split will be written in parts. Here is the first! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath, part 1**

When Dave received the call, he was stunned. "K-Kurt?" he stammered. "How did you get my number?" He was at home washing dishes after dinner. His father was getting ready to go to work for a second shift and had gone to shower when Kurt called. His heart skipped a beat when he'd heard the beautiful boy's voice on the other end saying his name, almost longingly.

"Student directory… I-I'm sorry…" Kurt said. Dave could tell he was crying. "Dave, I- I just needed someone to talk to. I… Blaine…" Then Dave could decipher nothing else through Kurt's sobbing.

"Kurt calm down," Dave pleaded. "What did that hobbit do? I swear to God, if I see him-" Dave threatened. His voice got deep and gravelly, a dangerousness barely hidden within it.

"Dave…" he heard Kurt giggle through a sob. He hadn't expected that and he felt his face heat up. _God, he's not even in the same room as me and I'm blushing like an idiot! You've got it bad Karofsky._

"I'm serious. He made you cry!" Dave said defensively. "I… I hate hearing you cry…" The other end was silent for a long time, only brief sniffles and sharp intakes of breath as Kurt was calming down. "Did he hurt you… you know, physically?" Dave asked. _Did he put his hands on you? Did he try to..._ Dave thought in his mind, but decided against saying it out loud.

"What? No! He- he was just an ass," Kurt replied. "I doubt Blaine would waste his time with his fists when his words can cut through you like a machete."

"What did he say?" Dave asked, his anger rising again.

"You know, you sound really sexy when you're mad…" Kurt whispered.

Dave almost dropped the phone into the sink a second time. "W-what?"

"…nothing, sorry…" Kurt replied. He sniffled again and in the background Dave could hear cars passing by. Another few minutes of awkward silence followed. Dave could hear his heart pounding inside his chest and wondered if Kurt could too.

"Where are you? Are you driving?" he asked. "You shouldn't be on…"

"Spare me, Ham hock," Kurt giggled, "I know the law, but I've just had my heart ripped apart and burned, so I think I deserve a little _I don't give a damn_ attitude right now."

"I guess," Dave surrendered. "You never said what he did. If you don't want to it's OK." Dave heard the singer sigh heavily, choking back a few sobs. "I'm sorry… You- you don't have to tell me. I think maybe you should call Jones, or Berry. I'm not exactly the comforting type if you remember." He leaned back onto the counter and crossed his arms, resting his cellphone between his shoulder and his ear.

"I called you, David," Kurt said calmly. "That means I wanted to talk to you. Besides, Mercedes is a little pissed at me right now, and Rachel would only be the same way. Oh, you might want to stay away from her next week…" Kurt took another deep breath and continued: "Blaine and I were fighting about you," he explained.

"Me?" Dave asked in surprise.

"Yeah… Mercedes apparently let it slip that you joined Glee. Of course I guess it would only have been a matter of time before he found out anyway, not that it mattered. Frankly, I hope you help us crush the Warblers at Sectionals," Kurt laughed.

Dave smirked and took the phone in his hand again, walking through the kitchen into the living room area. He plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Don't worry, Fancy," he said. "I'm sticking with you and we're gonna kick his ass."

Kurt giggled again on the other side.

"Kick who's ass, David?" a voice asked. Dave jumped and turned around to see his father tying his tie. "I hope you're not getting back into bullying."

"No Dad," Dave replied, "Me and Kurt are talking about beating the Dalton choir boys is all." Dave looked at him earnestly. He had promised his father that his bullying days were done.

"What?" came Kurt's voice from the other end.

"Hold on Kurt," Dave said, "My dad was asking me something. He's getting ready for work right now."

"OK," Kurt said.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Mr. Karofsky asked. He gave his son a look that was half surprised, half amused. Dave could feel himself blushing.

"Yes, Dad," Dave said rolling his eyes and flushing a bit.

Paul chuckled and shook his head, giving Dave a knowing smirk.

"We're just talking about Sectionals, Dad," Dave said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Alright, alright," Paul said throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "Anyway, I'll be home in the morning. What _time_ will depend on how long my morning meeting lasts, but I don't want you up all night. You've still got school tomorrow." And with that he grabbed his jacket and briefcase. He ruffled Dave's hair like he used to when he was a kid and shouted into the phone: "Bye Kurt!" Dave frowned swatting his father's hand away and pushing him towards the door.

"OK, Dad," Dave said annoyed, but grinning. "Just go will ya?"

Paul Karofsky laughed and gave Dave a jab in the gut before heading out of the door, Dave closing it shut behind him. Then he gave a deep sigh and shook his head, embarrassed.

"Hahaha…" he heard Kurt laughing on the phone.

"What?" Dave asked defensively.

"That was cute," Kurt said. "Your Dad sounds like he has his son back." Dave blushed and smiled.

"Shut up, Fancy," he chuckled. Both of them gave a little laugh before a comfortable silence settled, but it wasn't long before Kurt broke it.

"David?" came Kurt's voice.

"Yeah?" Dave replied.

"Um…" Kurt hesitated, "Do you think, maybe… I could, y'know, come over?"

Dave's heart leaped into his throat. He swallowed hard, pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming before he replied.

"C-come over?" he asked shakily. "Like here? Now?"

Kurt giggled. "Yes, David," he said. "There. Now. Is that … OK? I just really don't want to be alone right now and God knows Finn is not much for company."

"Uh, I don't know…" Dave answered. _At this point I really don't know what I'd do if you were in my house… with me… alone… _Dave gulped, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight. "I- do you think that's a good idea? I mean, what would your dad think?"

"Dave," Kurt said. "I really don't care about that right now. I need to see you. Please…" Kurt's voice sounded desperate.

"O-OK…" _I can't believe this. _"Alright, Kurt, but only for a little bit," Dave said, trying to sound calm.

He gave Kurt directions to his house from a park that Kurt was passing by. After that they hung up and Dave panicked. _Oh shit!_ he said looking around. He immediately began rushing around the house, tidying what he could. He knew that Kurt was only about fifteen minutes away.

After doing what he could he ran upstairs to his bedroom and pulled off his shirt. Grabbing a towel, he bolted to the bathroom and began to wash up quickly. _Crap! I still smell like dinner don't I? What if he wants something to eat? From the sounds of it, he didn't eat much when he was with the hobbit._

Dave brushed his teeth hurriedly and ran back into his room. He rifled through his dresser and found a black polo with red and white striping. After putting on some deodorant, he pulled the shirt on and was fussing with his hair in the mirror when he heard the doorbell. Dave froze._ He's here! Kurt Hummel is actually at my house, _Dave thought, his heart racing as he flew down the stairs towards the door.

He paused for a moment, letting his heart rate come down and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, cursing the fact that his hands were trembling as he reached for the knob. There in his doorway was the beautiful boy, his pale face tinged with the slightest trace of red.

Dave noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot, the irises greener than Dave was used to. _So that's what they look like when he cries,_ the larger boy thought to himself. He hated himself for thinking it because he hated the fact that Kurt had been crying, but he thought those eyes were beautiful. They had so much emotion and it made the singer vulnerable, allowing Dave past the veil of pride and the diva attitude to a place many probably hadn't been able to reach.

"Hi," Dave said after what felt like an eternity.

"Hi," Kurt replied, smiling a bit though Dave caught the faintest quiver in his lips.

"Um, come on in," he said, moving aside so that Kurt could get past. "It's a bit messy, but since this was such short notice I-" Dave cut off when Kurt stopped in front of him. They stood in the doorway looking into each other's eyes. "Kurt…" Dave managed before the singer flung himself at the jock. Dave jumped as Kurt's body slammed into his, sending them both into the wall. The singer buried his head into Dave's chest and was sobbing hysterically.

It took a moment for the jock to register what had just happened, but he found himself pulling the smaller boy into a deep -hug, practically carrying him into the house and closing the door with his foot. Kurt's feet were limp and Dave swooped down, picking him up and carrying him through the entrance way and into the living room. He carefully and gently sat down, still holding the crying Kurt Hummel in his arms, not willing to let go.

Kurt mumbled and sobbed incomprehensibly into Dave's chest. The larger boy held him tighter, stroking the back of his head and rubbing large soothing circles into his back.

"Shhh… you don't have to talk," Dave cooed. He could feel his shirt getting drenched with tears, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered except that he was holding Kurt in his arms. Kurt had come to _him_ to be comforted; not Jones or Berry, or anyone else –but _Dave_.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had cried into the jock's chest, but it felt so good. It was nothing like he'd thought it would be. Dave was warm, his chest firm and strong, inviting itself to Kurt to use for his comfort. Dave's strong, meaty arms were wrapped around him, offering protection from the hurt, gently squeezing out the pain from Kurt's body. Kurt could have stayed there forever, inhaling the intoxicating scent of David Karofsky, the smell filling him with warmth, compassion, and desire. <em>What am I doing?<em> Kurt thought to himself. _David doesn't need this. This isn't how it's supposed to go. I'm the one who has to be strong and help him deal with his issues. He's the one that's vulnerable… isn't he?_

But as Kurt loathingly lifted his head from Dave's chest so that they were face to face, he saw strength. David was the strong one here and now. Kurt was the vulnerable soul searching, grasping in the darkness for a hand to help lift him up.

Kurt searched the boy's face, taking in all of his features: his nose, his cheeks, his mouth –his eyes. Kurt almost gasped as he looked into the green pools, only inches from his own. David's eyes were stern, offering Kurt a rock on which to lean on; offering him a friend he could come to and feel safe with; offering him love…

Then his mind went blank. His thoughts ceased and everything else disappeared; there was only him and David.

Kurt closed the distance, sliding his arms up to allow his hands to cup the larger boy's cheeks, tilting his head so that their lips met in a deep embrace.

**And that's it for this chapter XP! Sorry to be such a tease, but I was getting all teary and emotional. I need a break, LOL. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. What is going to happen? What will be David's reaction? Please stay tuned for the coming chapters to see their budding relationship unfold, and as always, I would greatly appreciate your feedback. Let me know what you thought about the chapter, how the story works for you so far. Are the characters believable? I hope you stick with me! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath, part 2

**Here is part 2 of the Klaine breakup aftermath! I don't know what you all were expecting after the last chapter, but I hope I don't disappoint you! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath, part 2**

It took an eternity for Dave's mind to comprehend what was happening. A minute ago, Kurt was crying into his chest. Then, faster than either of them could have anticipated, the two boys were locked together, their lips fused like they were one, their tongues wrestling for dominance, each trying to memorize the taste of the other.

At one point Dave realized he was running out of air, but his body pushed aside the need for self-preservation for the needs of his burning heart. He closed his eyes, half hoping that this would never end; half hoping it had never happened to begin with. _This is wrong, _he thought. It felt like he was ripping out his own heart and holding it out in front of him, watching it bleed out until it deflated, but nonetheless David slowly pushed Kurt's face off of his.

"Kurt, I… I want you, but this is wrong. You're not ready to do this, not really," he gasped, trying to refill his lungs with precious air. "You're hurt. I know you wouldn't be doing this otherwise and as much as _kills_ me to say this, I don't think we should be together –at least not right now…"

Kurt's face was frozen and unreadable. He just stared blankly at Dave attempting to process what was going on. Dave sighed and spoke again, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and shaking him lightly:

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, but I… I can't. I know I say that a lot, especially to you, but I just can't… not like this…"

Dave lifted them both up off of the couch, turning around and gently placing Kurt back onto it like a piece of priceless porcelain. He stroked the singer's cheek with his forefinger and swept back the hairs that had gone astray during the embrace. Kurt still sat quietly, his lips still slightly parted and his eyes still staring at the larger boy. He looked lost and Dave didn't know how to comfort him now.

"I think maybe you should go…" Dave said, his voice cracking slightly. He was trying to hold back his tears. He had to be strong right now –for Kurt's sake. "I don't know what you feel for me," he said in a husky voice, "but I really care about you, Kurt. I do and it kills me to think that maybe you'll never feel the same. What you're feeling now, though, isn't what I feel when I look at you."

Kurt seemed to hear his words. He looked up into Dave's hazel eyes and shifted a little on the couch.

"Right now you feel hurt. Blaine hurt you –and I swear to God, or whatever else is out there that I will make him pay for it… but I can't be just another shoulder to cry on. I thought maybe that would be enough for me… but it isn't. I want you to kiss me because you want to, not because you feel like I'm the only option you have left. I don't want you to settle for me." Dave turned away, ashamed. He blinked back the hot tears, fiercely willing himself not to cry.

"You're lucky to be so beautiful, Kurt. You'll have as many men as you want falling all over you. I know because I'll be one of them… I am one of them… but you can't do this to me. You can't make me think you have feelings for me when I know you're still confused. I can see it every time you look at me. Your eyes say 'He'd be comfortable for me'. They say 'It wouldn't be so bad to be with him. I could love him…' but they never say 'I _do_ love him'; not even a whisper…

Dave was shuddering now, trying to breathe evenly. His legs were fighting to keep him upright, every muscle in his body taught and tense, holding him together until a time where he could break down.

He could feel Kurt's eyes still on him and he had to fight himself not to turn around and take Kurt right there; to make him his. _But I can't do that to him, _Dave thought to himself. _I've already stolen his first kiss; already made him feel so trapped that he had no choice but to run. I can't let him feel that I'm the best he can do… I have to make him understand somehow what I understand now: that I love him. _

It came to him so suddenly that he almost blurted it out. _I __**love **__Kurt Hummel. And it's not because he's the only other gay boy I know at school. It's not because he was my first kiss. It's not because he forgave me… I think I've always loved him… I __**know**__ I have –since the first day we met; since the very first time I saw his beautiful face._

"I won't lie," Dave said after a while, "kissing you is the most amazing feeling in the world, but it would be so much better if it wasn't out of desperation… I want you to be happy when you do it, not after you've been crying… not after you've been hurt… Please, Kurt… just go."

They were quiet for a while again. Then Dave heard Kurt getting up. He heard the beautiful boy lifting up off of the couch and walking towards the door. Then he heard the footsteps stop as the knob was turned.

"David…" Kurt said, almost in a whisper. "Thank you… I think you're right. I do need to be alone for a while; to sort my feelings out and to figure out what I want. I- I want you to know that I've never pictured you as a last resort… And just so you know… you… you mean a lot to me too… now, more than ever… I- I'll see you at school…"

And with that Kurt Hummel was gone, but the taste of his mouth lingered like the taste of fresh strawberries you eat in the spring, plucked right from their bush. Dave licked his lips and savored the sweetness, memorizing the flavor, committing it into his memory so that if he never had the chance to taste it again, he would always remember it –and hope that that would be enough.

Suddenly Dave felt a painful burning erupting from deep inside. It felt like a geyser bubbling up and then spouting out mercilessly. Dave crumbled to the floor and let the flood of tears come.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in a daze the following day. All of his morning classes seemed to fly by. He'd be entering one moment and the next thing he'd be aware of is being dismissed as the bell signaled the change of periods. It was a wonder that he didn't bump into anyone in the too-crowded hallways because he didn't even notice anyone else was around. All that was on his mind was David Karofsky; what he'd said last night, how it felt to be in his arms, and how he tasted so intoxicatingly good.<p>

The jock's words had stung. After the fight with Blaine and their breakup he'd cried, but it was more about feeling betrayed then the actual fact that he was without love. He just wanted to stop feeling altogether, but somehow David had made him feel so many emotions that night that his brain and heart had simultaneously overloaded. Now he was unable to think or feel correctly.

At lunch Mercedes stared holes into the side of his head, but he didn't even pay her any attention. He wasn't even mad at her anymore for siding with Blaine, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about David. He was sure that if he tried he could stop himself, but for some inexplicable reason, he didn't want to. David was right: Kurt needed to figure out what he felt and what he wanted. Kurt needed to know what David really meant to him. Before the others had finished their lunches and without really eating any of his own –he didn't want to taste anything else right now anyway –Kurt got up from the table and went outside with a "later guys" to the others. They looked at him strangely and then turned to look at each other. He would have to explain himself sooner or later, and he chose later.

It was the same throughout the rest of his classes that afternoon. Kurt soon found that the school day had ended and that he was walking to his locker. He wondered vaguely how he must have looked to the others. He opened his locker and looked into the small magnetic mirror inside. He looked impeccable; his skin was shiny, soft, and luminous and not even a single hair on his head was out of place. He was mildly surprised by this fact and couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

He deposited his books into the locker and closed the door to find Mercedes staring at him sheepishly from her own locker just a few steps away. He regarded her for a moment and then smiled, not wanting her to feel that he was still angry with her. She smiled back and closed her locker as he walked over to her.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi…" she replied, looking up at him hopefully. "Kurt… I'm so sorry. I know I was out of line when I questioned Karof- Dave…" she said, correcting herself. "He really is trying hard, even I can see that. And… I'm sorry about you and Blaine."

Kurt tensed for a moment at the mention of the name, but the flood of emotion he was steeling himself for never came. He let out a small breath and looked at Mercedes. She was looking at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

"I thought it would hurt," he said simply. She still looked confused. "I thought thinking about Blaine again would hurt," he clarified, "but it doesn't. It's supposed to, isn't it? Losing your first love?"

"It should…" Mercedes replied carefully. Kurt shrugged and offered her his arm.

"I haven't heard from him, if that's what you're wondering," he said.

"Actually…" she said, taking his arm, "I kind of wanted to know… I mean, since it's out there now, I wanted to know about the kiss… between you and Dave."

Kurt looked at her for a moment and she looked ready to take it back and tell him he didn't have to when he spoke:

"OK. I guess I would have told you sooner or later…" he said smiling.

He told her about the day, last year, when he'd gotten the 'courage' text from Blaine. He told her how much it had made him smile and how much it had hurt to have David smack it out of his hand before slamming him into the locker. He recounted how he'd ran after the bully, Blaine's words of encouragement blaring in his mind; how he'd flung open the door and shouted at the jock; how they'd battled back and forth with biting remarks; how he'd relished in making the jock get angrier and angrier; then how it had just happened. He thought the boy was going to slam him into the ground, but instead he felt himself being pulled in; literally sucked into the bully as David's lips rammed into his, furiously and passionately.

"Then we broke apart and he tried to come in for a second one," Kurt recounted, "but I pushed him away. I was scared, shocked, and confused. I didn't know what else to do. After that he slammed his fists into the locker and bolted out of the door."

"Wow…" Mercedes whispered.

"Yeah… I know now what he must've been going through and I feel bad for bringing Blaine into it. We confronted him on the staircase and he ran away," Kurt sighed. "In hindsight that really wasn't the best idea in the world. I kind of wanted to make him hurt after that; to make him feel as bad as I had when he was bullying me. Even after I came back to McKinley I thought about telling people, but once I saw that he was hurting… I realized no amount of pain that I could cause him would ever equal the pain he was causing himself. That's why I know he's not a bad person. No one wants to feel that pain."

The two rounded the corner and Kurt caught a glimpse of a streak of red disappearing into the choir room. He smiled to himself, remembering a moment he'd all but forgotten about and whispering to himself: _"love is just around the corner…"_

**So, that's part 2! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Please leave some feedback so I can keep getting better! I hope you guys keep reading! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	11. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air

**I'm so sorry this is kind of late! I woke up and checked my tumblr and saw the new Max Adler interview. All I could do was swoon for a good hour or so. Anyway, here is the next chapter of SY! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 11: Clearing the Air**

The next couple of days were a bit awkward for Dave. He still didn't quite know where he stood with Kurt and he felt embarrassed after having laid all of his feelings out there. He felt even more vulnerable now than ever. Not only did Kurt know about his feelings, but the singer was spending even more time with him, and admittedly they were only doing things as platonic friends, but it worried Dave nonetheless because they were always alone.

_He's acting like nothing happened, _Dave observed one day when he and Kurt found themselves sharing an almost empty library. Dave was in a pinch with his World History assignment, having neglected it to play his new video game, and decided to skip lunch to finish his report on the crusades. He'd snuck to the back of the library where he could be alone and found the exact opposite.

"Jesus!" Dave blurted out as he turned the corner and almost collided with the slender soprano.

"Shhhhhh!" came from the front desk and Dave leaned back to give the librarian an apologetic wave.

He turned back to see Kurt wearing an amused grin on his face, his lips- _No! No! No! FUCK! Stop looking at his fucking lips, you perve! I came in here to study and actually do my work and the fates are fucking punishing me by putting the hugest distraction in the universe in my way! Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke? I mean fucking __**look**__ at him! Standing there, looking perfect with his flawless face, and his ridiculously perfect hair and… damn where the hell does he get off wearing that tight fitted sweater and let's not forget his denim-painted legs… God, am I getting a boner? Shit!_

"Jesus, Kurt…" Dave muttered again, his heart rate slightly returning to normal, but not all the way.

"Not quite, Ham hock," Kurt said, giving the jock a broad grin, "but I'll take that as a 'you think I'm a heavenly vision' comment." Kurt winked and Dave found his face heating up for the umpteenth time that week.

"Er, right…" Dave said turning away and walking to the table farthest in the back.

_God dammit! 'A heavenly vision?' Really? Shit, he's even cute when he's being a complete dork! …Damn… I've got to calm the hell down. I'm way overthinking this shit. It's just a coincidence, Karofsky. Calm down… Take deep breaths and make small talk._

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Dave said. _I said small talk, dumbass!_

He set his book bag on the table along with an armful of books and busied himself with taking out his notebook and pens and neatly arranging them. Kurt watched him curiously before responding.

"I'm studying for my French test," he said walking over to join Dave. "I could ask you the same thing." The jock stiffened when Kurt sat down in the seat opposite him, taking out his French book and his notebooks from his messenger bag.

_Oh no! He's really trying to fuck with me isn't he? This is some kind of sick revenge plan for me breaking up the kiss isn't it? I knew he was pissed. _

Dave felt a pang in his chest at the thought of the kiss. He'd cried there on the ground all night, too depressed to get up and feeling that he might break apart if he tried. He managed to make it to his room before his dad got home the next morning, but he'd forgotten to change clothes and it was an awkward conversation when he'd had to explain to his father about the tear stains in his polo.

He'd made up some weak excuse about having been sleepwalking and dreaming about getting ready of school, wetting his polo while he was trying to wash his face. His father gave him a look, but accepted the excuse nonetheless, too tired to argue.

"Ehem," Kurt cleared his throat, "I asked what you were doing in the library during lunch, David."

"History," Dave grunted. He sat down and fidgeted a bit, shifting his pens from the left to the right. Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked at Dave with a quirky grin.

"Dave?" he said. "I have to ask, are you perhaps related to Ms. Pillsbury? Like maybe a long- lost relative or something?"

"No…" Dave asked looking confused. "Why?"

"You've been rearranging your pens into at least a dozen different alignments since I came over here," Kurt said chuckling a little. "I wondered if you haven't developed OCD or something… never mind, it was a bad joke."

Dave reddened even deeper and put his hands in his lap, looking down at them and fidgeting with his fingernails. This only seemed to make the singer annoyed. Kurt reached his hand across the table and flicked one of Dave's pens out of alignment then snapped his fingers under the jock's nose.

"_Hello, _Earth to David," Kurt said in a peeved voice. "What is going on with you? You're acting funny you know that?" The singer plopped back into his chair, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh come on, Fancy," Dave said in exasperation. "Like you don't know _exactly _what's wrong. You're the one acting completely weird. Like you don't even remember what the hell happened a couple of nights ago! How the hell am I supposed to act when you- you're acting all buddy-buddy like I didn't just confess my love for you?" Dave fumed. "Was that all just a fucking joke?"

Kurt looked taken aback. "David Karofsky!" the singer hissed. "Of course it wasn't a joke! I know what happened, but you are the one who told me you didn't want us to be together!"

"I said I didn't want us to be together _under those circumstances_!" Dave said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly," said the singer, "and you said I should figure out what I want. That's what I'm doing David. Just because we spend time together doesn't mean it has to be as boyfriends. I'd like us to be friends first, or at least friend_ly_. I don't see why that's such a big deal. I know how you feel and you know that I'm confused about my feelings for you, but whether we like it or not, we seem to be spending a lot more time together and I think it would be a superb opportunity for us to get to know each other better. I mean, I hate to admit this, but I know almost nothing about you. I've only every seen you outside of school once and well… it wasn't exactly a good time for either of us."

Dave looked up at the slender boy, his mind processing what he'd just heard.

"So… so you want to be friends?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Kurt replied. "That's not too much to ask is it?"

"I guess not," Dave said hesitantly. "But what if we find out we have nothing in common?"

"David," Kurt said gently, "I don't think we _do_ have much in common. I think we're as different as two people can be." Dave's heart fell. _Oh no… Is it because I'm not… "gay enough"?_

"Kurt, I can try and change, but…" Dave began, but Kurt cut across him.

"Don't you dare!" he said startling the larger boy.

"But you fell for … Blaine," Dave said the name in disgust. "I-I'm nothing like him, Kurt. He liked the stuff you like and you two seemed so… fuck… I can't even believe I'm saying this, but you two seemed so perfect for each other." Dave clenched his hands into fists and scowled at the ground, long-spoken words bubbling up from his pool of memories.

"_Well guess what, Ham hock, you're not my type! I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and will be bald by the time they're thirty!"_

The words had cut deep at the time, deeper than even Dave had known. Remembering them now made him feel foolish for even attempting to make Kurt consider him as a romantic option. Suddenly he felt self-conscious, rubbing at his stomach and reddening slightly when it groaned, wanting food.

"Apparently you weren't listening to me when I left your house, which is a shame because I thought it was a very well done, very dramatic exit," Kurt said, half-amused, half annoyed. "I said I care about you, David. I care a _lot_ about you. I don't know where those feelings are going, but I do know that two people don't have to be alike to be in love. Haven't you ever heard of 'opposites attract'?" Kurt reached over and patted Dave on the shoulder. Dave looked at the spot for a moment, feeling warmth radiating from it, slowly melting his frustrations.

"And if you _were_ like Blaine, I would have lost interest in you a long time ago…" Kurt said in a nonchalant manner.

"What?" Dave said perking up.

"Yeah," Kurt said. He let out a heavy sigh and looked Dave squarely in the eyes. "I figured out why I went for Blaine in the first place," said the singer. "He was everything I wanted, but not in a romantic way. He was what I wanted to _be_."

Dave looked at Kurt perplexed. "Why?"

Kurt sighed again and bit his lip causing the taste of them to play on Dave's tongue. _I can still taste you…_

"To be honest," Kurt said after a moment, "I thought that Blaine was so perfect. He was kind, a great singer, liked everything I liked," Kurt began listing, "but he also was able to connect with straight guys; to relate to them in their interests. That's what I want to be able to do. And… well… he also seemed so proud and sure of himself. At the time that's what I needed. I wanted to be like that so my mind associated him with what I wanted. I thought I was in love, but I guess I was just idolizing him; putting him on a pillar he didn't deserve."

Dave's heart groaned while Kurt spoke. These were the words he'd wanted to hear ever since he saw Kurt and Blaine together.

"Blaine and I were essentially one person," Kurt continued, "and it was like falling in love with myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is: we were _too _similar." Kurt looked into Dave's eyes and smiled.

"I don't want you to be like him. I want you to be you. That's why I support you David: because I want you to love yourself. Please don't start thinking that you need to be anyone else but you."

Dave stared at Kurt for a few minutes not saying anything. He was so overcome with emotions right now that his mind took a long time to come up with a response.

_Thank you, Kurt. I can't believe I was even __**considering**__ becoming like that asshole Blaine. _

"You're right, Kurt," Dave said after a while. A slow smile crept across his face. "For now I need to focus on being me. I guess I just thought you liked guys who were more, you know… handsome…" Dave reddened as he said it.

"Dave…" Kurt said, almost in a whisper. He seemed to have read through Dave's statement. "You are beautiful, the way you are. What I said back then… I didn't mean it. I wanted you to hurt so said whatever I needed to to make you feel bad. In all honesty, I've always been attracted to jocks. I mean Finn, Sam… hell even Puck once," Kurt said laughing to himself. "Those things that I said were out of hatred… but I don't hate you, David."

Dave smiled. "Thanks, Kurt. And… I think you're right: we shouldn't be so awkward around each other and we do need to get to know each other a bit more. I'd like that."

The two were quiet for a moment smiling at each other.

"Oh! We've totally forgot about our work!" Kurt said. "When is yours due? My French test isn't for another day. Maybe I could help you finish your report instead. I'm a bit of a history buff you know."

"Sure," Dave replied.

The two spent the remainder of the lunch period working on Dave's report, Kurt reading over and revising it for Dave. The jock found that he actually felt happy; content being close to Kurt without having any romantic implications. _This is nice, _he thought to himself. Still, somewhere in his mind he found it irresistible to take a few whiffs of Kurt's scent whenever the singer would lean in to look at Dave's report or to point out something.

The sound of hushed laughter and the scent of strawberries stained Dave's memory that day, making him even more grateful to be himself.

**Boo! No romance LOL. Well, it could still be romantic kind of, right? I wanted to develop their relationship some more. I think they make great friends, even if there is something more to come from it. Please let me know what you all think :P XOXO**

**~Jay **


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

**Here's the next chapter! I'm posting a bit later than usual, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Also, thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews; your support means a lot :D anyways, enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 12: Trouble**

It had been three weeks since they'd last spoken. Kurt froze when he saw the name of the caller while his cell continued to bleat out Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. _Three… Four… Five… _Kurt slowly counted the seconds and at the last possible second, he grabbed the phone and pushed answer.

"H-hello," he blurted out nervously.

"Kurt…" spoke the silky voice of Blaine Anderson from the other end. "I-it's been a while…"

"Yeah," Kurt hesitated.

"Look, I know this may be awkward or whatever," the Warbler said, "but I think we should really talk. We haven't spoken for weeks and I think it's about time we did. Agreed?"

Kurt was silent for a long time, half of him pondering what he would say to the Dalton boy, the other half wanting to make the boy sweat. Even if he'd been the one to chase Blaine, he still knew the buttons he could push to get a reaction out of the Warbler; to _move_ him and one way was to not seem desperately interested.

Kurt had figured out that Blaine thrived on and craved adoration. The boy was so used to being admired that it was hard for him to take being ignored. Kurt had irked him many times by playing bored.

"Kurt?" came Blaine's voice, "Are you still _there?_" There it was: the telling tone of Blaine's voice told Kurt that the Warbler was becoming anxious.

"Yes…" Kurt said evenly. "I'm thinking about it." He tried to keep the smugness out of his voice, but inside he was smiling. It felt good to hear this Blaine; the vulnerable one; the not-quite-so-put-together Blaine. Kurt heard the other boy give a soft sigh.

"Please?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. Now it was Blaine's turn to chase him; to make a try for Kurt's attention. He knew that it was evil and spiteful, but he'd been hurt too and it felt only right that he return the favor a bit.

"Fine," Kurt said finally. "I suppose I _could _use a little closure."

"Thank you," said Blaine.

"You have five minutes though. I'm going with Finn and David to the movies at 7:30 and I have to get ready," Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Actually," Blaine said, "I thought we should meet."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't _ready _for that. For all of his talk, he still felt sentimental about the Warbler and it really did hurt him to think about the boy, let alone _see _him. Talking on the phone like this was OK. Somehow it felt safer; like Blaine's words were being filtered through the phone so that they came out with a lot less impact.

"I-I can't, Blaine" Kurt said. "I'm going to be busy all weekend and next week I have some very important tests and papers due," he lied.

"Kurt, you've used that excuse on me before. I think you're running out of them," Blaine said calmly. "I just ask for a little bit of your time, one on one… for closure. That's what you wanted right?"

Kurt was quiet for a long time before answering. He chose his words carefully, making sure that he would be the one who was in control.

"Fine, I'll meet with you, but on a few conditions," he said.

"Kurt, I just want to talk. I'm not going to hold you hostage or anything," Blaine replied.

"Well, you should have no problem accepting my terms then," Kurt said stiffly.

Blaine sighed, but he agreed and Kurt listed off his conditions. Before hanging up, Blaine said one last thing:

"Kurt… I'm sorry we couldn't stay together. I don't know what you see in Karofsky, but I hope he doesn't disappoint you. You're a good person to still believe in him after everything he put you through. You deserve to be happy, so I hope patching things up with him will bring you that."

Then Kurt heard the dial tone and pressed end, still staring at his phone even as he heard footsteps on the stairs to his room.

"Kurt, you ready?" came Finn's voice.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, regaining his calm. When Finn was half way down the stairs, Kurt grabbed a light jacket and checked his hair in the vanity.

"Hurry up," Finn said.

"Finn, how many times have I told you?" Kurt said, pushing the recent conversation out of his mind and regaining his diva attitude. "You can't rush perfection."

Finn rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Yes, your royal highness, but the thing is I left D upstairs alone with your father."

Kurt snapped around, his eyes widening.

"So unless you want to be cleaning up Davey boy's remains, I suggest you get your butt up there and fast." And with that Finn turned around and walked back up the stairs. Kurt glanced once more at his reflection in the vanity before rushing after his step brother, taking two steps at a time.

* * *

><p>Dave sat stiffly on the edge of the couch, watching his feet. He could feel Burt's eyes on him, boring into his soul. The air was so thick with tension and the only sound to be heard was the faint rumble of cars outside.<p>

"So…" Mr. Hummel started. "You've suddenly become friends with my kid huh?"

"No, sir," Dave sputtered, "I-I mean yes. No, I mean… um… yes, we're friends, but it wasn't suddenly…" _Shit! Pull yourself together! _Dave thought. His legs were screaming for him to run. _What the hell is Kurt doing down there, and why the fuck did Hudson leave me here?_

"Finn tells me you've joined the Glee club too," Burt continued without a change in his tone. He kept his voice even, not betraying his true emotions. Dave guessed it might have been because of his heart.

"Y-yes, sir," Dave answered. He knew he had to choose his words carefully lest he say something that brought out the older man's hostility. "I joined a couple of weeks ago."

"And what was Kurt's reaction?" Burt asked. Dave noticed the slight twitch in the older man's knuckles. He gulped and opened his mouth to answer.

"I was surprised," Kurt said walking into the room. The singer stood in the doorway, leaning a bit on the frame, Finn could be heard rummaging for something in the back. "David said he'd had some surprises for me that week, but I had no clue one included having such a great voice, let alone him joining the New Directions."

"Kurt," Dave said, getting up.

The older Hummel looked over at his son and sat up too. Kurt smirked as Dave's eyes looked him up and down admiringly. Kurt was wearing a form-fitting white V-neck pullover that had half sleeves and a pair of red skinny jeans. He pulled on his tan jacket and walked further into the room.

"So I take it he hasn't been causing you trouble then," Burt said.

"On the contrary," said Kurt contently, "David's been positively great. We've reached an understanding. And he's been to every PFFLAG meeting to date. You came to support me in our first and you probably have your opinions on the little incident with the lemonade, but I can assure you, David's been making huge progress."

Kurt looked at Dave and smiled then to his father. "Dad, David has changed and I believe it's genuine. Just give him a chance will you?"

Mr. Hummel considered it for a moment before throwing up his hands. "Fine," said Burt. "I'm glad things are going well, but let me tell you I haven't forgotten what you've done," he said pointing at David.

"I don't expect you to sir," Dave said. He'd gained confidence from Kurt's words and relaxed a little. "I know none of us will ever forget the horrible things I did, but I hope you _can_ forgive me."

Burt looked a little caught off guard by Dave's comment, but regained his composure and nodded stiffly. "I've still got my eyes on you," he said, but let it go at that, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

At that moment Finn walked in carrying some snacks and passing them out to the other two. "The food's pretty overpriced so I thought we'd better come prepared," he said grinning. Dave grabbed a snickers bar and a few mini bags of chips while he saw the singer go for the granola bars and a Hershey's bar.

The boys headed towards the door and Dave waited outside with Finn while Kurt said goodbye to his dad, making sure to lecture him on not eating junk just because he wasn't watching him and Carol was at work.

"Don't worry," said Finn, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder, "Burt will get used to you. He's just being protective and you can't really blame him. Kurt's forgiven you though, so I'm sure he'll be fine soon too."

Dave grinned. "Yeah… I hope so." Finn still didn't know about Dave and Kurt's romantic encounters and in the back of his mind he wondered if they would react like Mercedes had. Kurt had told him to watch out for her, but when she did approach him, she seemed to have gotten the whole story from Kurt. She'd said that she still had her doubts, but that she now understood some of why he did the things he did. For that Dave was grateful. Kurt soon joined them and they all climbed into Dave's truck.

* * *

><p>Kurt seemed to be doing well hiding his anxiety. Neither of the boys had noticed anything off in his mood. <em>Thank god Finn has the emotional intuition of a football helmet… and I don't want to worry David. He seems so happy right now. <em>Kurt looked over to his left at the jock who was laughing with Finn as they talked about some sports show. Dave looked like he hadn't really laughed in years. Suddenly the jock glanced over and caught him looking. Their eyes locked for a minute before both looked away, blushing slightly. Kurt looked in the rearview mirror and was relieved to see that Finn was fiddling with his phone and hadn't noticed.

They soon pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and found it quite crowded. Dave let them out in front of the theater so that they could buy the tickets while he found a spot. Kurt and Finn went inside and after buying the tickets Kurt went back outside to look for Dave. He saw the car pulling into a space on the far end of the car lot and decided to wait by the door. As Dave came into view, and saw Kurt his face lit up in a smile sending a shiver up and down the soprano's spine. _Wow… _Kurt breathed. He didn't remember the last time Blaine had elicited that kind of response from him.

"Might be a long walk back," Dave said as he approached Kurt.

"Well, I've been sitting in the house all day, so I won't mind," Kurt replied smiling.

The two made their way into the theater to look for Finn. Dave spotted him near the bathrooms and they went over to meet him.

"Actually," said Kurt, "I'll meet you guys in there, I need to use the washroom too."

Dave and Finn headed towards the cinemas while Kurt entered the bathroom heading straight for the mirrors and taking out a small bottle of moisturizing cream. As he was finishing up in the mirror he heard the door open and close, but didn't see them until they'd stopped behind him in the mirror.

"Well, well," said a malicious voice, "What do we have here boys?" He heard two more voices snickering as the first one spoke again. "Looks like we've gone and caught ourselves a fairy tonight."

Kurt turned around, his heart pounding in his ears as he saw three boys looking at him with hateful eyes and malicious grins. One of them was at least a foot shorter than Kurt, but he was wide with broad shoulders. The other two might have been closer to Dave's height and towered over him. He looked to the door, but the three barred his only means of escape and he didn't think these three would simply let him walk out. He vaguely caught the scent of alcohol and noticed their bloodshot eyes; they were drunk.

"I'm warning you," he said, making a conscious attempt at deepening his voice to sound more intimidating, "I'm here with friends and they'll be looking for me. So I suggest you bigots just leave me alone."

"What'd you say _faggot_?" asked the short one.

Kurt realized it had been him that spoke first. The boy's eyes flashed as Kurt winced at the slur. The boys took a step towards him and the short boy pushed Kurt into the sinks, making him hit the small of his back hard against the porcelain. Kurt crumpled to the ground, grabbing at the spot in his back as a jolt of pain ran through his body. The other boys guffawed wildly reminding him of some kind of ridiculous gorillas.

"We saw your boyfriend walking with you outside, making googley eyes at each other," sneered the short attacker. "It's sickening," he spat.

"Yeah, we saw your little friends, you cock-sucker," one of the goons taunted. "He don't look so tough."

The short boy made to rush at Kurt again, but was interrupted by someone grabbing him from behind and slamming him into the wall.

"That so?" growled Dave, cracking his knuckles. "Then why don't you fuckers come at me!" he roared.

**Dave to the rescue! But can he beat these three goons and protect Kurt? I guess we'll just have to see. XOXO**

**~Jay**


	13. Chapter 13: Red

**OK, here's the next installment of SY! This one has nothing to do with Klaine, so don't expect any closure just yet, but I promise you won't be disappointed! (I hope :P) Oh! And I wanted to mention that I'll be putting up a oneshot of an original story I came up with. It's loosely based on true events and very similar to Kurtofsky, so if you're interested please check it out on since I can't post original stories here. It's called "Rose and Thorne" so check it out if you have time! :D Anyways! Please enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 13: Red**

Dave had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he and Finn walked away, leaving Kurt to go to the bathroom.

_Dude, you're just being paranoid. Kurt's fine. He doesn't need you to hold his hand, _he thought to himself. Dave had been uncomfortable from the moment he saw Kurt waiting for him outside of the theatre.

Kurt hadn't noticed, but behind him and a little ways away near the other end of the parking lot was a threesome of guys. They might've seemed normal if he hadn't seen them glowering over at Kurt, making little gestures at him behind his back. He could have even sworn that he saw one of them mouth the word _fag_. It had taken all of his strength and will power not to go over and pile drive all three of them into the pavement right then and there.

The jock hadn't wanted to alarm Kurt or make a scene so instead he ushered the singer into the theater, opening the door for him. At least when they went inside he hadn't seen the three following them. _Besides, _Dave said to himself, _this is a crowded theater. I doubt if those assholes would try anything here. _But as he and Finn settled into their seats –they'd each taken a spot on either side of an empty seat to save it for Kurt –the jock's over-analytical mind went to work.

People often misjudged him, mostly because he'd made sure to keep a completely different persona at school for the past three years, but Dave actually had quite a talent for critically analyzing situations. This gift had served him well through the years as it helped him to build the reputation he had now. The only thing was, whenever Kurt was around, Dave's mind would always become jumbled, making him wear his emotions on his sleeve rather than rationally looking at things. It was as if a strawberry scented fog crept into his mind, obscuring his thoughts every time he was close to the beautiful boy.

Kurt wasn't around now however and Dave's mind told him that this was around the time that most movies would either be just beginning, or already into the first scene. This meant that people would be hurrying into the respective cinemas to claim their seats and no one would be around if Kurt needed help. Dave wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid, but he wasn't about to take a chance.

"I'll be right back," he said to Finn, putting on his poker face. "I gotta whizz," he added when Finn looked at him.

"OK," Finn said turning back to the screen as the previews started. "Tell Kurt to hurry up while you're in there."

"Yeah," Dave replied. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the seat before making his way through the row to the exit.

As soon as he was out, he quickened his pace, something catching his eye: the three guys from the parking lot were heading into the bathrooms looking all too pleased with themselves.

_Shit! I was right about them after all! Those fuckers better not lay a hand on him, or I swear to god I'll…_

Dave broke into a full run down the main hallway of the theater towards the bathrooms, deftly maneuvering around the stragglers still walking into the cinemas. In no time flat he reached the door of the men's bathroom in time to hear:

"Yeah, we saw your little friend, you cock-sucker. He don't look so tough."

When Dave pushed open the door he was horrified. There lay Kurt on the ground near the sinks clutching at the small of his back. The blue-gray eyes that mesmerized Dave so completely were glazed with tears, a shock of green in the retinas, indicating Kurt was in pain. The three goons loomed over the singer taunting him and as the shortest one made to dive at Kurt, Dave's mind became a raging storm.

"That so?" he growled, catching them off guard. He pushed past the two bigger guys and lunged at the smaller, wrapping his arms around the guy's shoulder and under his leg. Dave pushed up hard, lifting the thug and slamming him into the half-tiled wall. He turned to the other too, his ire reaching its peak, his eyes a glint of green reflected in the mirror.

"Then why don't you fuckers come at me!" he roared.

"W-what did you do to Dale?" one of the goons screamed.

"Nothing worse than what we're gonna do to you assholes!" came a voice from behind Dave.

The jock whipped around startled. There in the doorway was Azimio Adams, leering at the thugs past Dave's shoulder.

"Z?" Dave gaped at him. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" he asked, but inside Dave was relieved to have some back up. He was sure he could take these two, but it was nice to know someone else had his back.

"Movie night with the family," his best friend said simply. "I was running to get some popcorn for Moms and my little sister when I saw yo ass running like a fool to the bathroom," Azimio said as he walked to Dave's side. "I thought you were gonna shit your pants or something so I came in here to laugh at you, but then I walk up in here and see these shitheads."

Azimio looked over to where Kurt was laying on the ground and planted his fist in his palm. "You OK, Fancy?" he called to Kurt. Kurt nodded, but he winced as he made to get up. Dave's anger returned in a flash and he gave a low guttural growl as he leered at the two thugs standing over the beautiful singer.

_I'm gonna kick your fucking asses so hard... _he thought, barring his teeth and cracking his knuckles.

"So which one you gonna take, DK," he said, a wild grin spreading across his face.

* * *

><p><em>It's like watching two tigers maul a couple of butterflies<em>, Kurt thought to himself as he watched Dave and Azimio completely overwhelm the two remaining gay-bashers.

Kurt gasped as one of them lunged at Dave with a huge fist, but saw that he had no need to worry. David was fast for a big guy: he dodged the punch and ducked under the thug, pressing up with both hands onto the boy's stomach, launching him a little ways into the air before he landed in a crumpled heap on the ground next to Kurt.

Kurt saw the guy making to get back up and gave him a swift kick, sweeping his arm from under him. The guy yelped in surprise as he crashed back down into the ground. Dave glanced over with a surprised look on his face. They locked eyes for a second and the jock smiled at him warmly making him blush a bit.

Azimio was no less quick or efficient in disposing of his enemy, driving the goon into the wall and kneeing him in the gut. Kurt winced and watched as the boy slid down the wall onto the floor.

Satisfied with their work, Dave and Azimio fist bumped and came in for a very brief and many "bro-hug". Kurt smiled seeing Dave and his best friend. Then Azimio turned to him and gave a warm smile, signaling that he was glad Kurt was OK.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Z asked. "On a date or something?" he teased, nudging Dave playfully in the gut.

"N-no…" Dave said flushing. "Hudson's here too. Hummel was in trouble that's all." Kurt's heart fell a bit as he saw Dave's nervous eyes. _He's still ashamed… and he called me Hummel again, _Kurt sighed.

Azimio on the other hand scowled at his friend, pushing him slightly. "Dude, what the fuck?" he snapped.

"What? Hudson is here, tell him Fancy," Dave said looking over to the singer thought not quite meeting his eye. Kurt nodded, but dropped his gaze too.

"I don't doubt that," Azimio said, "but I do doubt that Kurt being in trouble was _all_ that was going on. You were running like a mad man in here." Dave swallowed and flushed, looking at his feet.

"Listen, D," Azimio said, "I'm your best friend _and_ I just fucking help you beat the crap outta these chumps top save Fancy here," he said pointing a thumb in Kurt's direction. "So you better wise up and quit lying to me, and I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind it if you'd stop trying to hide it from me either."

Dave looked up at his friend with scared eyes and then over to Kurt. Kurt looked him in the eyes too, willing Dave to hear his thoughts. _You don't have to be scared Dave. He's you're best friend. I don't want you to be ashamed of me. Do what you did in Glee club... please…_

But before Dave could open his mouth, Kurt rushed at him screaming: "David, look out!"

* * *

><p>Dave's mind completely blanked. One second he and Azimio were celebrating their victory, the next he was denying his feelings for Kurt <em>yet again<em>, and then Kurt lunges at him. Then his mind shut down, complete and all-consuming rage the only emotion he could feel, like a veil of red obscuring his eyes.

All he can remember is the blood and the rage. He couldn't remember seeing the glint of sliver as the short thug he had slammed into the wall earlier pulled out a knife he'd concealed in his hoodie's pocket. Dave didn't remember how Kurt had pushed him out of the way, or the scream from the singer's mouth as the blade slit through his side painting his pure-white shirt crimson. He didn't remember snapping as Kurt fell into his arms, the boy's hot blood spilling over the both of them. His mind had blanked out the fact that Azimio rushed to his side, taking Kurt from him and ripping off a part of his own shirt to stop the bleeding.

He could almost remember rushing at Kurt's assailant and ramming him hard back into the wall, causing him to drop the knife. He knew it had happened because he felt the aftershocks of the impact on his body now. He was sore all over and his knuckles raw and bloody, the skin blistered and broken. Azimio told him he went berserk, pummeling the thug into the ground over and over.

"It was some of the scariest shit I've ever seen, dude," Az said to him. "You were pissed the fuck off! You just kept hitting him and hitting him. It's like you weren't even there; your eyes were fucking glazed."

Dave sat quietly with his head hung, still trying to take it all in. His mind was racing and he could hear his heart beating in his chest, trying to keep him conscious. He hated the sight of blood; it _did_ something to him. It was made all the more worse that it was _Kurt's_ blood; the boy he loved… the boy he'd denied.

"Dude…" Azimio said, "You really do like him don't you? I've never seen you like that before. If Hudson hadn't shown up, I don't think I could've stopped you on my own and you'd be sitting in a shit-load of trouble right now."

"I love him," Dave whispered, his voice was too weak.

Now tears flowed freely from his eyes, streaming down the crook of his nose and falling onto his bruised and battered hands. He felt Azimio's' hand squeeze his shoulder and rock him gently back and forth.

"I really wish you would've just been straight with me man," Az said. "You're my boy, D. I don't care who you love. If I've learned anything from watching Fancy, it's that being gay don't define who you are. It don't make you weak. In fact, it made him stronger because of all the bullshit he had to go through just to have the right to be who he wanted to be; who he is."

Dave shook as sobs wracked his body. He'd never thought of it that way and he'd never appreciated Azimio more than he did now.

"Karofsky," he heard a voice calling to him. He looked up and barely made out the figure of Burt Hummel coming towards him through his tear-filled eyes. Dave dried them quickly on his bloody sleeve and focused all of his energy to stop crying.

"I-is he going to be OK?" Dave asked in his broken voice.

"Yeah," said Burt, his own voice cracking slightly, "thanks to you. Finn told me about what you did."

Dave stood up looking at the ground, too embarrassed to look the man in the eye. He hadn't meant for things to go like this at all, but in all honesty it wasn't his fault. He was caught by surprise when Burt lunged at him, pulling him into a deep, but gentle hug.

"Thank you," the man whispered into his ear. "You saved his life."

"Az was the one…" Dave muttered, "He stopped the bleeding. All I could do was go crazy and beat the guy who stabbed Kurt." Dave was shaking again, about to fall apart. People were staring at them now and Dave realized for the first time that they were in the hospital. He blinked around, looking at all of the people with their genuine concern etched into their faces.

"If you hadn't shown up in the first place," Burt said pulling apart from him and shaking him by the shoulders, "things would've been much worse. Think about what that monster would have done with that knife if you weren't in there!"

It was too much. Dave's legs were weak and he was barely standing now. He slumped against Kurt's father and cried hard into his shoulders. He had just pictured this whole scene a hundred times worse; infinitely worse because Kurt wasn't alright. He wasn't going to make it. Dave sobbed hysterically thinking about how he knew his life would have ended too if that had happened.

"David Karofsky," he heard Burt say, "I owe you so much. I can't believe that it would be you to save my boy's life."

Then Dave couldn't stop himself. He needed to let Burt know that he would never have carried out his threat to Kurt. He could never do that; he wasn't that monster and now he would do anything to protect him because:

"I love Kurt," he cried into Burt's shoulder. "I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I did in the past. I hurt him out of fear and hatred of myself, but I promise you," Dave said, pulling off of Burt slightly to look him in the eyes, "I will do everything I can to make things better. I will make sure he's safe and happy… even if it's not with me…"

Burt stared at him for a long time. It was like the man was seeing him for the first time. Dave didn't look away. He was determined to make Burt believe; to make him understand how real this was to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn and his mom walking over carefully.

"I-is everything alright, Burt," Carol said tentatively. She stopped short of them, but Dave still stared straight into the man's eyes.

The Burt put his arms around Dave and hugged him again, patting him on his back and whispering: "You take good care of my boy, you hear?"

Dave nodded. He was at a loss for words again, but thankfully, his eyes were dry.

**Well, what did you think of that? I know it's a little intense in there and that might turn some people off, but I couldn't help myself. This story is practically writing itself now. I honestly think it has control of me _ LOL, anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter; of Dave; of Azimio; of Burt? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me some feedback and don't forget that if you want to check out my original oneshot, please look for "Rose and Thorne on ! :D XOXO**

**~Jay**


	14. Chapter 14: Failure and Resolve

**Here's the next exciting episode of SY; AKC! LOL, I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you guys like reading it! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 14: Failure and Resolve**

By lunch time on Monday everyone at McKinley knew about what happened to Kurt. The news had caught like wildfire over the week end and as most stories go in high school, this one had become twisted and exaggerated to where it couldn't even be recognized anymore. No matter how distorted the story got however, one fact remained the same: David Karofsky and Azimio Adams were heroes.

Everywhere he went Dave was greeted with smiles and cheers. It felt amazing, but the happiness was dimmed; dimmed because he was still hiding who he really was; because people thought he was a hero, but his hero, Kurt wasn't by his side. Azimio seemed to be relishing the experience. He walked proudly, recounting how he'd come into the bathroom and helped save the day. Dave didn't have the heart to contradict his best friend's _slight_ exaggeration.

All Dave could really focus on during lunch was going to see Kurt that evening. He hadn't been able to see him yesterday as the singer was still in bad condition, but he'd been given the OK for tonight. He couldn't help but feel jittery. They'd only been apart less than 48 hours, but he still felt like he was going to see an old friend.

_I have to let him know how I feel. I have to tell him tonight that I'm willing to do anything to be with him. I can't lose him again, and I want to protect him. Now that I know Az has my back, I don't care what the rest of the meatheads think. I've got Glee, I've got Az, and I've got my dad. I've even gotten Mr. Hummel's approval. _

At that thought Dave's heart lit up inside of him, making him smile wide. It was like he was tasting air for the first time; like he'd been asleep for a million years and now he's opened his eyes and could see the sun. He was no longer a monster; no longer a prisoner in his own skin. He was free…

_Not quite. I still have to apologize to Kurt,_ he thought. He'd felt ashamed of denying his feelings for Kurt. Dave spent all of his free time devising the perfect way to let Kurt know that it would never happen again. He had thought about asking for advice from his father, but before he did he'd had a change of heart.

_Dad understands that I'm gay, but he doesn't understand how I feel about Kurt. He doesn't know how much it hurt for me to see Kurt's pain. I need to do this on my own. I need to figure out a way to get Kurt to know exactly what he means to me; how much I love him. I can't wait anymore. I never want to see him hurt again. I want to protect him, and even if he just wants to be friends, I need for him to know that my heart is his._

"You OK, D?" Az asked him.

Dave snapped from his thoughts and realized that he was still in the lunchroom. Some of the jocks were staring at him and snickering.

"Uh, y-yeah," he replied, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I hardly got any sleep last night."

"Oh, thinking too hard about what you're gonna say tonight, huh," Azimio said, nudging him with his elbow.

"Ha ha… yeah, I guess so," Dave replied, reddening slightly. He was so glad that Az was treating him the same. He'd been expecting at least a little bit of a change, but his friend apparently didn't see this as a very big deal. Azimio's words came flooding back into Dave's mind:

"_You're my boy, D. I don't care who you love. If I've learned anything from watching Fancy, it's that being gay don't define who you are."_

Those words echoed in Dave's mind and he felt a warmth pulsing throughout his body. He slapped Az on the back and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna head to the library for a bit," he said, grabbing his tray. "I have a calc test tomorrow so…"

Az shook his head and gave Dave a knowing look. Dave grinned widely and went to go dump his tray. On his way he passed by the Gleeks. Dave nodded to Fin, who gave him a big smile. Mercedes however, got up.

"David Karofsky," she said, walking over to him. He tensed a bit and noticed that the others had too. _Crap, what now? _

He was both relieved and surprised when she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a deep hug.

"Whatever doubts I had about you," she said quietly so only he could hear, "they're gone now. You saved my best friend's life. You have nothing else to prove to me."

She stepped away leaving Dave red in the face and slightly confused, but he quickly recovered and smiled. The rest of them smiled up at him too, a few shaking his hand. As he left the table, he shook his head slightly, still smiling.

_I can't believe I never did this before, _he thought to himself. There was such a huge upsurge of support from all of the people he'd told that he honestly thought he could fully come out really soon. After dumping the scraps and depositing his tray, Dave walked out of the cafeteria heading for the library. He couldn't wait until tonight. It had to be perfect if he was going to have any chance at all of getting Kurt to forgive him for denying him at the theater. _Tonight I'll make sur e he knows that __**he's**__ the one who saved __**me**__._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up dizzy and disoriented, but alive. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but already he could feel someone was in the room with him. Among the strangely melodious humming and beeping of machines there was a sound of soft, even breathing. He could hear the sound coming from somewhere to his right and stayed still until he was sure that whoever it was was asleep. If it had been his father, Kurt would have recognized him right away; his father snored deeply in his sleep.<p>

Slowly and carefully, Kurt slid his left hand under the bed sheet up his side to where he felt the dull pain. As he touched the spot his mind flashed back to the scene in the movie theater bathroom. It was a misty memory, but he saw himself there, standing in the dimly lit, half tiled room. He remembered the mirrors and the five other people with him, three on the ground and two of them bickering.

Dave. It had been Dave and Azimio. The memory got a little clearer and he could see the jocks talking, their words not really reaching his ears, partly because he didn't want to remember them. He knew the gist of it: David was still too scared to admit to Azimio about his and Kurt's relationship –_not that we really had one… _Kurt thought. He remembered that panicked look in David's eyes; shame and fear mixed together into a green pool of denial.

Still he owed this boy his life. He knew that when he saw the glint of silver. It seared his eyes, it was so bright as the blade of the knife appeared out of the thug's pocket and slashed towards Dave. Kurt knew neither of them had even noticed the boy getting up. He knew that he was the only one and without thought of risking his own life, without thought of how painful it would be, he leaped into action. He remembered the tremendous weight of David as he slammed into the jock barely budging him, but it was enough; enough to make him turn his head and take a step back. It was enough to save him.

Then Kurt's body knew pain; excruciating and tremendous. The knife slit through his side, cutting him. It felt like burning; like he'd been bitten by fire, deep and hard. He saw his hot red blood spew out of him, splattering onto David's hands as the rest of him lunged to catch Kurt's falling mass. He remembered the pain flooding him, his mind grasping him around the neck and dragging him into its recesses where the pain could not reach.

The very last thing he remembered were the green orbs in David's face glazing over with pure, unadulterated rage as the boy roared, leaping over him and into his attacker, fists flying back and forth so fast they seemed blurred. Azimio was holding him, a blood soaked cloth torn from the boy's own shirt pressed against the wounds. And then the world faded.

_How long have I been here, _he wondered. _How long was I out? Did he come to see me? _At that last thought Kurt remembered the breathing and his eyes shot open.

He sat up too fast. The pain ran through his body, making every pore scream out until it he finally let out his own. There was a gasp and a rush and a shuffling of feet as someone rushed to his side. Tears glossed his vision, but soon enough there was no mistaking who the sleeper was.

"Oh my god, Kurt," said the silk voice, making his heart shudder. "What are you doing! You shouldn't be trying to get up, you're still very tender."

Blaine Anderson wrapped his arms around the singer, gently forcing him on his back. Kurt was still blinking away the tears when he could make out the Warbler's arm reaching across to the other side of the bed, grabbing a small remote and pushing the button to call for a nurse.

"Why," Kurt began, wincing a bit as his words found themselves unable to escape his dry throat.

"Shhh…" Blaine noised, running his finger over Kurt's forehead and sweeping the hairs from his face. "You just sit back and focus on getting better. I heard about it from your father. He said he didn't know why he was calling because you'd told him we were broken up, but I was the first person he could think of."

Kurt frowned, but it must have been mistaken by Blaine for a wince of pain because the Warbler's face flashed concern again and he squeezed Kurt's arm gently. Kurt would have kicked himself if he could- he still couldn't manage to convey his feelings with facial expressions. At that thought he reddened a bit remembering what Blaine had said about his sexy faces.

Again Blaine mistook the biological function of Kurt's blush and stroked his cheek, an adoring smile spreading across his lips.

"I was so scared I'd lose you," Blaine whispered, his face creeping ever closer to Kurt's. "I-I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I know you're still mad about our fight, but Kurt… I'm still in love with you."

Kurt flushed, his eyes widening as Blaine's lips grazed his own playfully before they came together. Blaine's kiss was passionate and real. It had so much emotion; love, regret, and tenderness. Through it the Warbler tried to convey all of his feelings about Kurt, about their relationship and how he really loved him. It was a sweet gesture, even flattering… but it wasn't the same. It wasn't _Dave's_.

And at that moment, Kurt's eyes bulged, his heart racing and his mind screaming to end the kiss. He pushed Blaine off and gasped, panting for air.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, a little confused and hurt. But Kurt only stared at the doorway, wishing so bad that he had the use of his voice at that moment.

* * *

><p>As Dave went through the double doors, his heart began racing. <em>This is it, <em>he thought. He approached the front desk where a very pretty nurse sat shuffling through papers and clicking away on the computer. Dave was hesitant, but the young lady looked up when he'd approached and smiled brightly.

"Hi, how can I help you this evening?" she asked.

"I-I'm here to visit Kurt Hummel," Dave said. He gave the nurse the room number which he'd memorized when Burt told him on Sunday. She did some typing on her computer, printed him out a visitor's pass, and sent him on his way.

"You've got until 8 o'clock," she said in a sweet voice before resuming her duties.

Dave swallowed as he approached the elevators. He had in his mind all that he wanted to say. He'd been memorizing it all day and had even gone into the library during the second half of his lunch period to write it down because he remembered someone telling him it was a good way to memorize things. He'd spent the time in the spot where he and Kurt had talked. Kurt had told him he was beautiful there. Dave gushed, remembering the dreamy look in Kurt's eyes when he'd said it. He couldn't help but smile as the elevator came down, a small ding indicating it had arrived.

The jock stepped in and pushed five, folding his hands in front of him as an elderly woman came on with him. She smiled at him and asked if he would press three, which he kindly obliged. As the doors closed, Dave looked into the bright overhead lights and wondered about the beautiful boy lying upstairs.

A couple of floors later, the elevator stopped. He held the door open with one hand while the woman shuffled off, turning back to smile and thank him.

"I wish my grandsons were as much of a gentleman as you," she said before turning around starting down the hallway. Dave smiled to himself as he let the doors close and the elevator lurched and began ascending once again. On the fifth floor, the elevator stopped to let him out and he turned right, heading towards the recovery rooms. His hand absently grazed his pocket where he'd stashed a card to give to Kurt.

His heart started to beat faster as he approached the room. Dave could feel his fingers tingling as he reached up to straighten his collar, but as he got closer, he heard a voice. It wasn't Kurt's and it wasn't one he ever wanted to hear again.

"I'm still in love you," he heard Blaine Anderson saying. He was about to bolt in and raise hell when he saw it: the two boys were locked in a loving embrace, Kurt's face red with passion. Dave's heart cracked and he stumbled back before he was seen. He turned abruptly and looked around, spotting the staircase and pushing open the door.

He bolted down the five flights of stairs, his feet hitting every step with a loud and purposeful thump.

_Fuck!_ Dave screamed in his mind. _Why did I think that bastard wouldn't find out? Why didn't I think Kurt would go running back to him after what I said; because I'm a hero?_ He almost had to laugh at his own stupidity, but the fresh, hot stream of tears racing down his face sobered him. He clutched the railing as he made the first landing swinging himself to the door but stopping short. _I need to pull myself together, _he said, taking deep breaths and drying his tears.

_It's obvious how badly I messed up. After all of the progress I made, I still denied him in front of his face. I denied my feelings and now he's chosen to go back to that- that ASSHOLE! Damn it! Is he really better than me? Why the fuck can't I do anything right? Why can't you just let yourself love him?_

Dave fell against the wall and let himself cry for a few minutes to get it out of his system. He let all of the tears and emotions flood out before wiping his eyes on his sleeve and opening the door. He walked into the lobby and made a straight shot for the door. As he came upon them, he quickened his pace, not wanting to be in there a minute longer. His eyes were burning again and he needed to make it to his truck. As the double doors slid open, a rush of cool night air hit his lungs and made him gasp.

He hurled himself into the driver's seat and slammed the door hard. Counting to ten, and breathing in and out slowly helped calm him some and he inserted his key and turned on the engine.

Pulling out of the hospital parking lot, Dave drove around aimlessly, too upset to go home. He knew he would just curl up in his bed and cry himself to sleep and he couldn't stand how incredibly weak that made him feel.

_No, I need to get Kurt to listen to me, _he resolved after about a half hour of circling the neighborhood. He looked at the clock and cursed himself. _Fuck! It's already past 8; too fucking late. Good going Karofsky, now it'll be another day or so before you can go see him again. I can't come back tomorrow because of football practice and the Wednesday is Glee club. I wonder if I can get them to come to the hospital to see Kurt. I'm sure they'd all do it, but how can I tell him then, in front of everyone? Besides, he can only have a few visitors at a time…_

Dave parked his truck at a nearby gas station and sat thinking to himself. _I need to find a way to see him before it's too late. I don't care if he's chosen already, I need to let him know how I feel. That ass-hat will never be able to love him like I can, I just know it. He's too self-absorbed; too obnoxious… I need to make Kurt see that I can be with him proudly. That I'm willing to do anything it takes to make sure he never hurts again. I'm not giving up!_

At that moment he got an alert on his cell phone. His hand flung into his pocket and he ripped out his phone. His heart fell when he saw it was an administration alert from the school:

**Anti-Bullying Assembly!**

**Mandatory for all students!**

_**All students are to meet in the gymnasium for a compulsory Anti-bullying**_

_**Assembly on Wednesday October 12, 2011, at 2 pm.**_

As you all know a recent attack was made on one of our students. In light of the

situation, we are holding an anti-bullying rally to speak out against all forms

of violence against our students. It is imperative that we come together and stand

against these vile acts. Guest speakers from the Sherriff's department and the

Mayor's office will also be joining us to speak about the dangers and

consequences of bullying.

Dave read the email over and over, not really paying much attention, but still trying to find a way to reach Kurt. He'd given up on reading the message when his phone alarm went off again. This time it was Mercedes.

**Hey! Guess u know and 4got to tell us Kurt was coming back on Wed! Bet Ur happy XD ~ mercymercy92**

Dave's heart jumped in his throat.

**I didn't get 2 c him… dad called in sick 2 work… ~D.K_77**

**O! tell him feel better! NEway, Glee's doin something 4 Kurt after the assembly. Find a song U want 2 sing 2him. ~ mercymercy92**

Then it came to him; _A song!_ That was the _perfect _way to tell Kurt everything he was feeling! Dave's mind instantly ran a list of songs he could sing, but none of them seemed perfect enough. He needed to let Kurt know that while he wasn't perfect, he was going to be there for him –always. Dave grinned and picked his phone back up, texting hurriedly to Mercedes:

**THX! I luv you so much rite now! ~D.K_77**

**Wat? U OK white-boy? ~mercymercy92 **was her response, but he only glanced at it before revving the engine back up and pulling out of the gas station.

Dave knew what to do now. It was so obvious when he thought about it. He knew Blaine could sing –he'd heard him when Kurt got back to McKinley last year- but he was just going to have to be better. Dave grinned to himself as he drove home to find the perfect song and practice.

_With Kurt on the line, I'll sing circles around Pretty-boy any day!_

**Aaaaand cut! LOL, I was just thinking of how this scene would have played out like an episode of Grey's Anatomy meets Glee. OK, that's totally stupid, but IDC! XD I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and look forward to the next one! As always: reviews = 3! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Yours

**Here's a chapter I think a lot of you have been waiting for! I won't ruin it with a long, boring introduction! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 15: I'm Yours**

It had been a very long two days for Kurt. He'd managed to get his voice back, but it was still scratchy and raw. The doctors said that it was mostly induced by mental trauma- his mind's response to fear- and that it was perfectly normal. The doctor said that he'd managed to heal nicely, but would still need a few weeks before he would be fully healed. Kurt had to practically beg her to let him go home to recover. It was even harder to convince her to let him attend Glee meetings, though he would have gone whether she let him or not. Sectionals were in a couple of weeks and he needed to be ready, but in truth there was another, more pressing matter that deserved Kurt's attention.

The evening he woke up in the hospital, it hadn't been David sitting by his bedside, but Blaine. Kurt was grateful for someone being there to wake up to, but he hadn't planned for Blaine to kiss him and he certainly hadn't planned for David to see. He was sure he saw the jock in the doorway that night. David had seen and that was probably why he hadn't bothered to come back. He must have thought Kurt was choosing Blaine, but on the contrary, Kurt had wished so much that it was Dave's lips pressed against his.

Kurt had hoped that the larger boy would have at least come back to tell him he'd seen. Burt had come the following morning to see him, but Kurt couldn't tell his father about wanting to see Dave. He knew that they were still uneasy with each other. He had asked to have his phone so he could call Mercedes and the others to tell him he was OK, but Burt refused.

"You need to focus on getting better, son," his father told him. "The doc says you need plenty of rest and I know that won't happen if you're on the phone. She says if you want to come home early she needs to see drastic improvement." Kurt pouted, but finally gave in.

"Don't worry," Burt reassured, "I'll let everyone know you'll be at Glee tomorrow. They'll be thrilled."

Kurt smiled, but in the back of his mind he wondered if David would be thrilled. _Will he even show up? I bet he's already quit, _Kurt thought. Was it selfish to think that the jock would quit because of him, or that he'd even _joined_ because of him in the first place?

Blaine had been upset at being rebuffed and Kurt needed to set him straight. He'd asked Finn to call the Warbler and ask him to come back.

"I thought you didn't want to see him anymore," Finn said suspiciously.

"Finn, please," Kurt pleaded, "I couldn't talk when I woke up and I need to set him straight."

Kurt hadn't bothered to explain the scene in whole detail, especially about Dave, but Finn reluctantly agreed. He'd also promised not to tell anyone else.

Now Kurt sat up in his bed waiting for the Dalton boy to come. It was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon and the nurse had just come to check on him. Not a minute after she left, there was a knock on the door and Blaine cautiously stepped in.

"Blaine," Kurt said calmly. "Please, sit down. We need to discuss what happened last night."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," the Warbler said, striding across the room and pulling up the chair next to the bed. "I should've waited. You had just woken up ad I guess I let my feelings walk all over my better judgment. If you want to go slow, we will."

Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine, _we _won't," he said. He sat up a little in the bed, and took the boy's hand in his, still painfully aware of how similar they were; not big and comforting like Kurt needed. "Blaine," he hesitated, looking into the Warbler's eyes. "I need you to stop. I need you to let me go. We broke up, remember?"

Blaine nodded and was about to interrupt when Kurt pressed his finger to the boy's lips, silencing him.

"No," he said. "Last time I couldn't tell you what I was thinking, but now I need to let you know. I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I know now that what we had was a better friendship than a relationship."

Blaine frowned, but he lowered his head. Somehow Kurt knew that he'd understood. He sighed and squeezed the Warblers hand reassuringly and gave him a warm smile.

"I'd still like to have that with you," he said, "the friendship… but… there's someone else."

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a knowing scowl. "I know: Karofsky. I still don't understand how you could fall for him," he said shaking his head.

"I don't need you to understand, Blaine," Kurt said. "I just need you to understand that I have. I deeply care about David and despite what you may think, he cares about me too. He l-loves me."

At this Blaine's eyes shot up, looking into Kurt's. "He said that?" the Warbler asked. Kurt nodded, blushing slightly. He let go of Blaine's hands and turned to face the doorway.

"I went to his house after we broke up," Kurt began. He proceeded to recount the story; how he'd been crying and how Dave had comforted him. He explained how he felt being in the jock's arms.

"I was scared at first," Kurt admitted, "but I was so upset that I didn't care. I knew he'd hurt me before, but I needed someone and it turns out that he's actually very gentle. It was surprising how I felt so safe when he held me. It was like nothing could ever hurt me again," Kurt explained.

Blaine listened with his head cocked to the side adorably and Kurt was surprised to find a slight smile on the boy's face.

"He really has changed, Blaine," the singer said earnestly. "He's so protective and kind. It's weird seeing this side of him, but ever since I've come back to McKinley, he's been nothing but sweet. Last year seems so far away now," Kurt sighed. "He's so much more confident. If you'd have told me even three months ago that David Karofsky would come out to his father and the Glee club, and actually _join_ the New Directions, I would have laughed in your face and given you the number to Lima's most expensive psychiatrist," he said giggling a bit.

"Yes, I admit it does show that he's coming into his own," Blaine said. "I suppose I can't argue that he's at least trying."

"_And,_" added Kurt forcefully, "he happened to save my life. The old Karofsky, I have no doubt would have left me there, too afraid to be found out."

The two boys looked at each other, speaking wordlessly. Kurt could tell that Blaine was coming around and he was grateful that they could still be friends.

"You know, Blaine," Kurt said after a while, "you were a really good boyfriend… but I just feel like, looking back on it now, I think we both knew it wasn't real…"

Blaine continued to stare at him, but Kurt could tell that he agreed.

"I suppose it's not wrong to say that I transferred to Dalton out of desperation," Kurt said. "I mean, I _was _scared for my life, but at the same time I think I was desperate to be out of Lima for a while. This whole town is starting to change, Blaine." Kurt said dreamily. He looked out of the small window at the far end of the room. It framed a small patch of blue sky and the tops of a couple of trees.

"I think you're changing it," Blaine said. He smiled at Kurt and leaned in. Kurt tensed, but relaxed as Blaine pecked a friendly kiss on his forehead. "I'll miss what we had, but I think you're right. No matter how hard we try to deny it, we were always meant to be friends."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think I fell for you because you were so put together. You were what I epitomized as "the proud gay boy" back then. Don't get me wrong Blaine, you are nearly as amazing as everyone thinks," Kurt said and both of them chuckled, "but you're also as human as anyone else. You helped me to realize that being gay _is _something to take pride in, but that it's not _all_ I am. In a way, you broke the homosexual stereotype for me by letting me go back to McKinley. You know you could have convinced me to stay, but you let me go. And then I got to know David and he showed me another side of what a gay man could be. Don't get me wrong, I know all of us aren't the same, but until then I hadn't known anyone _not_ like me."

"I knew you'd be happier being with your friends, Kurt," Blaine replied. "I couldn't keep you from that. Of course, I hadn't planned on losing you to Dave, but…" Blaine shrugged and both of them laughed.

"What about Ethan?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine looked at him with surprise. "Ethan? Kurt, Ethan and I are just friends. I know it might have looked like he had a crush on me, but I assure you I've dealt with that," he said.

Kurt looked at him curiously and Blaine sighed.

"I'm leaving for Los Angeles at the end of this school year," the Warbler explained. "Once we broke up I took a look at my options, and I thought about whether or not New York would really work for me."

"But, Broadway is," Kurt began, but Blaine held up his hand and shook his head.

"Broadway," he said, "is _your_ dream, Kurt. I thought that it might be mine too, but I think I've found a new love."

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine was silent for a few moments, no doubt trying to find the best way to phrase it.

"I want to go into the music business," Blaine said simply. "I want to go to Hollywood and try my hand at it. I love the stage and I love singing, but I really want to see how far I can go; how much talent I really have." Blaine's eyes glowed with a determination Kurt had never seen.

Blaine got up and paced around a little, his arms folded behind his back. "This world is bigger than we know," he said. "It's bigger than show choir. It's bigger than Broadway and New York. Granted Hollywood isn't exactly much different, but it's a greater catalyst for being able to travel and still do what I love. The Warblers and I have been thinking of staying together and trying to get a record deal. We want to perform all over the world, no plays or scripts, just singing."

He turned back to Kurt. "I want the whole world to love the Warblers. I want to pack concert halls in Germany with Warbler fans; Wimbledon; stages in Tokyo and Shanghai!" Blaine enthused. "I know it's a tough dream to make come true, but we're willing to try."

Kurt smiled at his ex and nodded. "You'll do it," he said. "You guys are amazing, and I've always thought you had more of a Top-40's style than one accustomed to show choir," Kurt said. Blaine beamed, his radiant smile lifting Kurt's spirits.

"You'll have to come hear us perform," Blaine said. "You _and_ Dave."

Kurt smiled widely and nodded. "We will."

* * *

><p>As Tuesday ticked away and Dave arrived home from football practice, he became aware of how exhausted he was. Since Monday evening after the hospital, he'd been thinking of the perfect way to tell Kurt all he was feeling. He figured that he'd had it down pact by now, but he still had misgivings.<p>

_I know I said that I was OK being "just friends" with Kurt, but I don't think that will ever be true. I do want him to be happy, but I want that happiness too; I want to share that happiness with him._

Dave opened the front door and deposited his shoes near the rug. He slumped into the kitchen, lugging his football gear over his shoulder and stopped at the small island in the middle of the room. He picked up a small scrap of paper and read his father's scribbled note:

David-

Going to be at work late. Dinner's in the microwave, just heat it up.

-Dad

Dave smiled weakly and moved to the microwave oven, opening the door. Inside there was a large plate of steak and potatoes with peas on the side. His father wasn't the best cook, but Dave certainly appreciated the gesture, closing the door and setting the timer.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages, mostly from his jock friends about next Friday's game. His heart ached to have to tell Kurt that he'd miss the PFFLAG meeting that week, but if everything went alright tomorrow night he was sure that the singer wouldn't mind. The timer on the microwave snapped Dave out of his musings and he shook his head as he pulled out his plate and carried it to the counter. He ate greedily, not even bothering to sit down. He was starving, but he had good reason to be.

Dave had skipped lunch once again to go to the choir room. He'd practiced the whole lunch period learning the song he was going to sing to Kurt and learning how to play the acoustics on the guitar. He was never really good at instruments, but having Kurt as a muse gave him extra motivation. He forced his fingers to keep the rhythm and memorize the chords. About halfway through, he heard the door open and was surprised to see Puckerman entering the room.

"I thought I heard someone in here," Puck said.

"I was just messing around…" Dave said nervously. The last conversation he'd had alone with Puckerman hadn't gone so well, but he had hung out with him and the rest of the Glee guys after that, bowling and actually having fun.

"Oh yeah," said Puckerman, smirking. "So that song wasn't for Kurt huh?"

Dave froze and looked at him.

"Oh come on Gentile," Puck said rolling his eyes. "You're really going to be surprised that I know about you two? I think the only one too stupid to figure it out was Finn."

"What about Brittany?" Dave couldn't help asking.

"Yeah," Puck said scratching his chin, "I thought about that too, but she's got Santana and that bitch can't keep her mouth shut."

Dave frowned, his gratitude for Santana welling up and making it hard to agree, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Anyway," Puck said grabbing another guitar and sitting next to Dave, "let the Puckasaurus teach you how it's done."

For the rest of the period, Puck went over the song's chords with him. Dave was surprised with how good of a teacher the guy was. Puck even taught him some of his own tricks on how to play. At the end of the day, Dave felt he was as ready as he could be.

After he finished scarfing down his dinner and washing his plate, Dave slumped up to his bedroom and tossed his gear next to his closet. Then he took off his shirt and grabbed a clean towel, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

That night as he slept he dreamt about Kurt. It was a hazy, light dream and Kurt was bathed in a soft glow, wearing a white suit and smiling widely. Dave couldn't see himself, but he was happy too, he could feel it. His heart told him _this is the moment I've waited for for so long…_ As the two joined hands, Kurt's features started to change. Right before Dave's eyes the beautiful boy matured into a beautiful man. Then other figures started to appear, some faceless, others the faces of people Dave knew now, but they had grown older too. He could hear odd sounds happening all around him: church bells and joyful singing, children's laughter, the laughter of his friends and family… Suddenly he knew… _This is what I want… a __**future **__with Kurt Hummel…_ Dave smiled widely and let the dream play out before his mind's eye, his heart throbbing with contentment and happiness. He committed himself to remembering this dream forever, or at least until it came true.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the choir room to applause on Wednesday afternoon. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel immediately pulled him into a tight hug, the others soon joining in the embrace.<p>

"It's good to have you back, Kurt" said Mr. Schuester, clapping him on the back and wearing a wide grin on his face.

"Well, I'm not quite back to full strength," Kurt said, tenderly touching his wound area, "but you'll at least have me for Glee meetings. I had to do some major begging to get this privilege so we'd better win Sectionals."

The others laughed and nodded. Mercedes and Rachel each took one of his arms and led him over to the seats. They sat down on either side of him as everyone else took their seats; everyone, that is except David.

The two looked at each other for a long time; their eyes locked, silently blurting out a near endless stream of emotions. The room got still and quiet. Though Kurt knew the others were staring, he didn't care. David needed to know what Kurt had chosen, but as he opened his mouth, the jock cut him off.

"I saw Kurt," he said simply, his eyes downcast, but still strong. "And it's OK. I know Blaine meant a lot to you… _means_ a lot to you… but I have to plead my case." Dave picked up a guitar and there was a murmur of excitement in the room.

Mr. Schue closed the choir room doors and sat down in the back row. The girls including Mercedes and Rachel started to gush excitedly. Kurt noticed that a couple of guys nodded to each other knowingly, but Finn looked confused.

"What's going on?" Kurt heard him ask. Puck tapped him on the back of the head and some of the others laughed. Finn scowled and rubbed his head looking at Kurt with an '_I have no idea_' look on his face. Kurt shook his head slowly and smiled. Finn was still so adorable and clueless that Kurt couldn't help but to giggle a bit. Mercedes tugged at his arm and pulled his hand into hers. He squeezed hers lightly and the two best friends smiled warmly at each other.

"So," David said, drawing Kurt's eyes back to the front of the room. "It looks like everyone –well, almost everyone…" he said nodding at Finn who shrugged making everyone laugh again, "knows what's been going on between me and Kurt. I just want to say that I know I have a lot to make up for, but thanks to all of you," he said giving acknowledging nods to Santana, Puck, and Mercedes, "I've mustered up the guts to do this."

Dave took the guitar in his hands and sat in a stool placed in the center of the room, right in front of where Kurt was sitting. Kurt felt his face heat up as he gave the larger boy a 'what in the world are you doing' look.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Dave said. "I was supposed to have been making progress this whole time, but I still denied who I was when Az questioned me. I denied my feelings for you." There was a collective gasp and an _awwww_ from some of the Gleeks. Finn looked more confused than ever.

"And I saw you with Blaine the other night…" Dave continued. Kurt's heart lurched and he wanted to blurt out that he'd ended it, but Dave cut him off again: "and I just wanted to let you know where I stand."

He strummed the guitar, tuning it a bit before starting to play. Kurt's eyes began to water and he felt Rachel lean her head on his shoulder while Mercedes squeezed his hand tighter.

Then Dave opened his mouth, filling the choir room and Kurt's heart with music:

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart _

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art _

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart _

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours _

_And though my edges may be rough _

_And never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours _

Kurt's eyes were streaming with tears now. He tried to blink them away, but they continued to flow. Rachel put her arms around him and so did Mercedes. They were both crying too, but smiling at the same time.

_You heeled these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul _

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life _(Dave's eyes locked with his at the word "angel", sending shivers down Kurt's spine.)

_The day news came my best friend died _

_My knees went week and you saw me cry _

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes _

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours _

_And though my edges may be rough _

_And never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours _

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

As Dave played the last few notes on the guitar, the room ignited in applause and blubbery cheering. Even Finn, a look of realization on his face, stood up to clap. He grinned at Kurt and nodded his head at Dave, who returned the gesture.

Kurt shook off his two hangers on and stood up. Dave stood up too, about to speak, but before he could get more than "I know you still love Blaine, but…" out of his mouth, Kurt had launched himself at the jock, flinging his arms up and around Dave's neck and pulling him down until their lips met. There was a huge uproar of _AWWWWWW! _from the Gleeks and a few cheers and wolf whistles, but the sound was drowned out as the room disappeared.

Soon there seemed to be nothing but him and David. Kurt kissed him passionately and the boy returned it with equal feeling. Their lips were glued together; their tongues fighting for dominance as the two tasted each other fervently.

When they broke apart, Dave had gone bright red, contrasting drastically with his hazel eyes and Kurt was breathing hard.

"But… I thought…" the larger boy began.

"Blaine kissed me, yes…" Kurt said, cutting across him this time, "but I told him we were done. It was a mistake, David. I don't want him; I want you."

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and the two snapped back into reality, turning to the rest of the group and blushing furiously. Santana rolled her eyes, but Brittany was clapping. The others took notice of her and some laughed, but Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Puck actually started to join in. The applause lasted a few moments, but Mr. Schue cleared his throat again, motioning for everyone to calm down –for which Kurt and Dave were both grateful.

"I appreciate a good love story as much as anyone else," the teacher said to a few snickers from the Gleeks, "but I think it best if you two discuss this privately."

Kurt and Dave looked at each other and grinned then nodded at the teacher. Then they went to take their seats and Rachel got up and moved one seat down, allowing the new couple to sit together. She beamed at Kurt and put a hand on Dave's shoulder. He smiled at her and patted her hand gently, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Now, I think we should all get back to focusing on the competition," Mr. Schue said, changing the subject. "Sectionals is a week and a half away guys, and we're doing great, but we can't get complacent."

As Mr. Schue began their lesson and the mood in the room returned to normal, Kurt looked beside him and took David's hand. He smiled at how it barely fit in his and his heart gushed when Dave took control and wrapped his meaty hand around Kurt's more slender one.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. Dave blushed. "I love you too," he said smiling.

**(Song: I'm Yours by The Script) And that's that! Well… at least for this chapter, LOL! I hope you enjoyed it! And of course I would love some reviews! What did you guys think about Kurt and Blaine's convo? What about Dave and Puck's new friendship? Did you like the song? LOL, just a few questions to consider. I hope you guys liked the story so far and I thank you all for your support! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	16. Chapter 16: One Day

**Well, Kurt and Dave are official! Unfortunately, things don't change just like that, and they'll still have a ways to go! That means I'll be writing more crappy chapters XP Oh well, I hope you guys don't mind too much! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 16: One Day**

Dave felt lighter than air as he drifted through the packed hallways of McKinley. He was heading to the second floor to meet Kurt at his French class so they could walk to lunch together. The slender boy had surprised Dave when he told him that they should still keep their relationship –at least the more than friendly- parts in the confines of Glee club and their personal time.

"Look, David," Kurt said to the bewildered jock, "I know that you feel adamant about being with me, and I really do want to have hot make-out sessions in the hallways as passersby gawk and throw jealous looks in our direction," –at this point Kurt was running his finger down Dave's chest, making the jock's body tingle and his leg twitch- "but I also know that it isn't realistic at the moment. There is still a lot of hate in this school for anything different, and unfortunately that applies heavily to homosexuality."

"Kurt, I don't care what others think," Dave protested putting his arm around Kurt's waist and tugging him closer. "If anyone messes with us, I've got it and Az has my back. We've got your friends… er our, friends from Glee too."

Kurt looked up and smiled, but shook his head. "I know that David, but you have to understand that what goes on in McKinley doesn't stay in McKinley. News travels fast, especially in small-town Ohio and I will not have you fighting every random homophobe that decides to threaten us."

Dave looked down, pouting a little, and Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips. Dave's pout turned into a wide grin as he leaned forward for a longer, more substantial embrace. His lips met the back cover of a library book instead and he opened his eyes to see Kurt smirking at him.

"I'm serious about this, David," the slender boy said, looking around to make sure that no one had seen. The shelves around them buzzed, but they were well hidden in their little spot in the back of the library. "I think we need to start by changing people's perceptions in this school first. Like I said, ideas spread like wildfire here and then go out into the wider world, influencing others,"

Dave huffed and rested his head on his hand as Kurt continued. _I am going to get a proper kiss by the end of this day, Fancy, _he thought to himself.

"I mean, look at the anti-bullying assembly," Kurt continued, unfazed, "It was all because of the incident at the movie theater and now look how much it's spread. Schools all around Lima and neighboring towns are getting in on the act."

"So what you're saying is," Dave said, "that if we can continue building it up and get people to become more open-minded, I get to make out with you whenever I want?"

Kurt gave him an annoyed look, making Dave burst into a near silent fit of laughter. Kurt shook his head, but soon succumbed to his boyfriend's infectious laugh. The two tried to hush, but Dave didn't know how well they were doing. Through the cracks in the walls of books he could see people looking around curiously. He looked at Kurt who had turned around to look too and covered his mouth. Then Dave seized his chance as the singer was distracted by his attempts to stop laughing. The jock leaned forward across the table and planted one long, passionate kiss on those luscious pink lips.

After pulling away, Kurt's face had turned bright red and he was licking his lips and looking around nervously, but no one had seen. Dave licked his own lips and tasted cherries this time. He sat back and looked as Kurt flushed before speaking.

"Yes, well... that was nice…" Kurt said, "but if someone had seen David…"

"Kurt, I don't care," Dave said, and then sighed, "But if you want me to, I'll _try_ and contain myself –at least until _other people_ get more comfortable with _our_ love life."

Kurt smirked, but nodded. "It might take some time, but with hard work and a little bit of luck, we'll change this town's attitude. I'm sure the others will have some ideas to help out, and we've gotten some new members in PFFLAG so…"

"About that…" Dave interrupted. "I won't be able to make it to the meeting this week. There's a game and it starts at just about the same time."

"Oh, yes… I heard about that," Kurt said. Dave was surprised that his boyfriend wasn't more upset, but he chucked it up to good luck.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he apologized.

"No," Kurt replied shaking his head, "Football is your thing. I'm not goin to stop you. Finn says you guys won your first couple of games. There are also rumors going around about talent scouts so you'll need to be at your best." Kurt smiled at him reassuringly and Dave felt a wave of adoration for the beautiful boy.

"I've been playing really well," Dave said. "Of course, football has always been something I've thought about doing for a career. I 'm hoping to get a good scholarship, but either way, I do need to be at my prime this year."

Kurt sighed and pouted a bit, leaning his head on his hand. "I guess we'll be missing you a lot more than just _this_ week, then?"

"Yeah…" Dave said apologetically. "We won't have games every Friday, but when we do, they will always start at the same time as PFFLAG."

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped then," Kurt sighed. "You can make it up to me when you're in the NFL. I want you to buy me a whole line from Marc Jacobs collection," he said with a wink, making Dave chuckle.

"When and if, babe" Dave replied. _Holy shit, I just called him 'babe', _he gushed. Kurt smiled and went back to his book, apparently not opposed to being addressed as such. Dave felt warm all over and had to restrain himself from launching across the table again. It felt amazing having Kurt be his boyfriend. He felt so ashamed of not having the guts to do this before and it hurt to think that they could have had so much more time together.

Dave was realistic so he knew not to expect this to last past senior year. Any number of things could tear them apart like going to different colleges. He doubted whether Kurt would give up his plans for New York to follow Dave wherever he got accepted. Maybe they could try for a long-distance relationship, but those barely lasted longer than summer flings. Whatever the outcome, Dave was willing to fight for this relationship. He was finally happy and he wasn't about to let that go any time soon.

As he strolled to Kurt's classroom, he noticed people looking at him differently. There was no fear in their eyes –or at the very least there was _less_ – and some even smiled. He recognized a few of them from the PFFLAG meetings, including the girl that came out in the first meeting. She smiled when he walked past and her girlfriend turned to see him and smiled too. Dave nodded and gave her a smirk before turning the corner and spotting his boyfriend.

_I think things really will change here, _he thought to himself. He knew that it would be a long road, but at least for now, things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed Dave rounding the corner and smiled. His boyfriend looked happy today and apparently it was contagious. Since the assembly the other students seemed kinder. Kurt knew not to expect the change to last, but at least he could try to capitalize on the situation; strike while the iron is hot, so to speak.<p>

As planned he turned around and started walking before Dave reached him. His boyfriend fell in line behind him with a reasonable distance between them. Kurt waded his way through the sea of students and up the stairs to the third floor until the crowd began to thin as most of them were going to the lunchroom. By the time he reached the spot, the hallway was clear and he pushed open the door to the third floor boy's bathroom.

The room had proven a dependable hideaway for the boys' secret rendezvous during school and sure enough, it was completely empty again today. Kurt carefully placed his beige messenger bag on one of the sinks and fished out his Cherry-crush chap stick, applying it to his lips and smiling to himself in the mirror as the door opened. Kurt turned to see his man walk in, but before he could say anything, the large boy had pinned him firmly, but gently to the spot.

He had Kurt's hands planted on the cool, smooth porcelain face of the sink and it was just about the right height to where Kurt was almost sitting on it. Dave's massive hands gripped Kurt's wrists gently, not letting him move as he leaned in and planted a dozen or so short-but-sweet pecks on the singer's lips.

When Kurt was sufficiently dazed, Dave went in for the big one, nudging the slender boy's nose before locking their lips in a passionate embrace. Kurt felt Dave's body pressing closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moaning softly when the jock's tongue entered his mouth.

He pushed himself up a bit and David's hands unlatched from his wrists only to wrap around the singer's waist and lift him so that he was sitting properly on the edge of the sink. Kurt moaned again, feeling yet another jolt of ecstasy as his boyfriend's tongue swirled in his mouth. Dave then wrapped his lips around Kurt's tongue and pulled back, lightly sucking it to its tip, before leaning back in for more. Kurt moaned even louder. He'd never done _that_ before!

David pushed his body closer to Kurt's, lightly grinding against him, growling into the singer's mouth. Kurt whimpered and slid his hands up, tangling his fingers in David's hair. The jock detached from his lips, pecking at them again and moving to his cheeks before traveling to his chin and neck. The jock leaned in closer and Kurt slowly parted his legs, allowing his boyfriend to press against him deeper and blushing as his aroused manhood dug into Dave's stomach making the larger boy moan.

_Oh god, David, that's really NOT helping! _Kurt moaned again as his boyfriend licked his neck and bit in softly. The jock's hands wound their way around his waist and onto his butt. They squeezed firmly, making Kurt push up and into his man who was leaving his mark near the singer's collar bone.

"You're lucky I'm wearing a scarf, Ham-hock," Kurt whispered into David's hair. His nose was buried in the soft brown curls taking in the scent of Dave's shampoo. Then he tightened his grip, pulling on the jock's hair as he felt the rough hands squeeze his butt again. He gently pulled until eyes. Kurt smirked as he pulled his boyfriend in for another deep kiss.

David pushed up, standing on his toes and pushing into Kurt. The singer gasped as his man's large erection grinded against his own sending a wave of ecstasy through his whole slender frame. The jock growled and thrust against him making him moan loudly. _Oh my good lord, _Kurt thought. He whimpered as Dave grinded against him, biting and kissing at his neck again.

Kurt gripped the jock at the collar of his letterman and closed his eyes, willing himself to hold back the sudden burning in his loins. "Dave…. D-David, please… these jeans are two hundred dollars…"

Dave pulled away and stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Kurt flushed and swatted at him, huffing and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry…" Dave said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I couldn't help it."

"Well," said Kurt jumping down from the sink, "that's just fine! I'm hungry anyway." He turned around to straighten his clothes in the mirror and found Dave's face pouting at him playfully in the glass.

"I'm sorry, babe," Dave said embracing the slender boy warmly. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck and gave one last grinding thrust. Kurt jumped as he felt Dave's bulge grinding on his butt. Dave grunted and smirked at his boyfriend's beet-red reflection.

"D-David…" Kurt whimpered, turning around and staring up into his man's face.

Both boys were breathing hard and staring with lust into each other's eyes.

"I think maybe we should take it a bit slow," Dave said. "Things are heating up pretty fast, Fancy, and I don't want your dad or brother giving me grief after only two days of being your boyfriend."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. It's just that I've never felt this attracted to someone before."

Dave blinked in surprise. "Never? What about with… you know, Blaine? You two never…" Dave made an awkward gesture with his hands and Kurt frowned at him.

"David Karofsky!" he said in mock agitation, but he was smiling. "That's just inappropriate! I'll have you know that I'm not the type of boy to kiss and tell." Kurt turned back to the mirror and reapplied his Cherry-crush chap stick; Dave had practically licked it all off in their heated embrace.

* * *

><p>Dave had a sour look on his face and Kurt smirked before picking up his bag and walking towards him. The slender boy looked into his face and stood on tip-toe to plant another long kiss on his lips. Kurt's tongue swirled in his mouth and Dave let out a soft moan before pulling away, biting Dave's bottom lip gently. <em>Wow…<em>

Kurt smirked as he whirled around and headed towards the door. Dave was still standing there with his lips parted and stared after the boy.

"Well," Kurt said with an impatient air. "Are you taking me to lunch or not?"

Dave gathered up his belongings and rushed after Kurt who was walking out of the door. As the two walked hand in hand in the empty hallway, the slender boy squeezed his hand gently and sighed.

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Kurt" he replied without hesitation.

Both boys smiled at each other before dropping their hands as they approached the cafeteria. Dave walked to through the door first, looking back with a sad smile before taking his place in line. _One day, we'll walk in together proudly. I'll hold your hand in mine and nobody will give us a second glance. Things __**will**__ change, Kurt. I promise you. _

"Get all your Calculus done, D?" Azimio grinned at him as he sat down at the jock's table. He'd told Z about him and Kurt. He wasn't going to hide from his friend anymore.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk.

He glanced over to the Gleeks' table where Kurt was avidly chatting with Mercedes about something. He caught the singer's eye and both boys blushed before looking away, their best friends giving them knowing looks. _One day…_

**Awww! It's so sad that they still have to hide, but at least they have their secret sexy times in the third floor bathroom! I think I'll be using that space in the future XD So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	17. Chapter 17: Victory and Doubt

**So this one is a bit late, but I ended up rewriting it a little. I originally had it split between Kurt's and Dave's POV, but I figured it would be cool to get some more insight into Dave's since most of the show doesn't really give us that. I really love his character and I hope you guys like the chapter. Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 17: Victory and Doubt**

It was Friday evening and Dave was running back onto the field. The noise from the crowd was electric. It surged through his body like a potent drug, his head swimming in the sea of noise and cheering faces.

The defense had just made a crucial stop, forcing the other team to punt the ball. The Titans were in great field position and now the needed to push through another 35 yards to clinch the game. The score was tied and there was only about a minute left on the clock.

"We can't allow this to go into overtime," The Beast had growled during the time out. "You guys need to make this one count. Karofsky," she called, making Dave jump. "I want you to buy Hudson as much time to throw as possible."

Dave grunted his understanding and nodded to Finn. As they broke the huddle and jogged onto the field, Dave scanned the stands one last time. He saw his father and the Hummel-Hudsons sitting next to each other chatting cheerfully. Dave noticed how comfortable Kurt's dad and his looked, talking to each other. It was nothing like the meetings last year, though there never really seemed to be much animosity between them in the first place. Only one person was missing from the scene: Kurt was at the PFFLAG meeting. Dave wished he could have come to the game, but the singer had given Dave a discreet kiss good luck before joining Mercedes and Rachel in the meeting room.

Dave squatted down, digging his knuckles into the turf. He looked into the eyes of number 57, giving a deep, guttural growl. The defensive lineman wasn't fazed, but Dave could take him. He'd been faring well against the large jock all evening and he was feeling pretty good right now.

When the whistle blew, all of the muscles in Dave's body tensed as he crouched low to the ground. Then came the impact. Dave felt like he was being charged by a bull elephant, but he kept his ground watching Finn out of the corner of his eye. _Oh shit!_

Dave saw one of his team mates miss a tackle, letting a linebacker burst through the Titan's front line. As the enemy made a mad dash at Finn, Dave's physics homework flashed through his mind and he shifted his weight to one side and pushed with the other. The shift caused Number 57 to lose his balance and he staggered to the side, running into the rushing linebacker and tripping them both up. Finn gave Dave a quick glance before finding his target.

Dave watched as his quarterback's arm cocked back, building the force before launching a rocket at the receiver downfield. It was Sam who caught the ball, the crowd screaming "Run, Evans, run!" at an earsplitting volume. Sam ducked and dodged, nearly stepping out of bounds as a defender made to push him out. _Fifteen! Ten! Five! Touchdown! _Dave's mind echoed the announcer as he watched Sam cross the end zone. The crowd erupted in thunderous cheering and Sam was lifted off of his feet, Dave jogging down the field to celebrate with his team.

"That was freaking amazing, man!" Finn said clapping Dave hard on the back. They were in the locker room now and Dave was once again one of the last ones to leave. Azimio had offered to buy him a round of tots at Breadstix, but he declined, muttering something about Fancy, and celebration. Z rolled his eyes and chuckled, patting Dave on the back before leaving. "That move you did saved my ass," said Finn.

Dave ginned at Hudson as the other boy hoisted his bag over his shoulder and made for the door. "I don't know where you learned to do that, but keep it up, dude. We keep playing like that and we'll be on top. Those scouts will have plenty of talent to pick from, so we've gotta be at our best," the quarterback called back as he planted his palm on the door.

"Oh, we _will _be!" Dave replied enthusiastically. Finn smiled broadly and made to push open the door, but tripped as it opened from the other side.

"Kurt!" said Finn in surprise as his step-brother stepped over the threshold.

Dave looked up in surprise, and sure enough his boyfriend was standing there smiling. Dave's heart skipped a beat as his eyes locked with Kurt's. Finn looked from one boy to the other awkwardly before Kurt snapped at him, giving him his scariest death stare he could muster. Hudson gave a one shoulder shrug and grimaced, pushing the door open again and walking out.

The slender boy peeked his head out of the door, making sure no one was standing outside or coming in. Then he turned around to face Dave.

"It's been a while since I've been in here," Kurt said, walking towards Dave who was standing in front of his locker.

Dave stayed silent, knowing full well what this place represented for Kurt. He didn't like those feelings either and the spot made him uncomfortable. Images of the encounter that happened last year still plagued him every time he sat in front of his locker. He'd often wished he could do something to make them go away.

"It's OK, David," Kurt said, reading his mind. "That day was a long time ago. It's even further back now that we're together."

Dave was seated on the bench in front of the locker looking at the spot where he'd first kissed Kurt. The singer's feet traveled to the same spot as if they remembered it too. Kurt's hand slipped under Dave's chin, pulling it up so that their eyes met. Kurt was smiling.

"I know what'll cheer you up," he whispered, pulling the jock up. It only took two fingers, but Dave's whole body reacted, rising at the gentle pull of his boyfriend. In the back of his mind he thought: _Thank god I just took a shower. _

As their lips met, the memories that haunted that spot dissolved as new memories came to take their place. Now Dave would remember the sweet whisper of _"I love you"_; the sweet taste of Kurt's lips that kissed back this time; the look of absolute bliss instead of horror and shock.

"Congratulations on the game," Kurt whispered before their lips met again.

The singer's slender hands weaved their way into Dave's slightly wet locks as Kurt pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Dave's tongue entered his boyfriend's mouth, savoring the taste as they both moaned. The jock could feel his body heating up and his bulge growing under his unbuttoned jeans; the feel of Kurt's soft, supple skin sending shivers up and down his spine, forcing blood into his erection.

Dave gently pushed Kurt back, their lips detaching with a wet pop. "Um… maybe we should stop," he whispered breathlessly. "I don't think this is the right time or place to be doing this. You're going to make me do something bad… very, _very_ bad…"

Kurt gave him a naughty smile before leaning back against the lockers.

"Fine, Ham-hock," he sighed, pushing out his bottom lip in a cute pout. Dave flushed as his erection pulsed. _You fucking tease, Kurt, _he thought. He was still very charged up from the game and it was taking every ounce of self-control he could muster not to take the beautiful boy right then and there.

"I suppose my father _would_ find it suspicious if I stayed in here too long," Kurt said playfully twisting a lock of hair in between his fingers.

Dave ogled the boy, eyeing him hungrily up and down. He hadn't noticed Kurt's outfit before, but now it made his cheeks burn. Kurt was wearing a very tight fitted shirt under what looked to be a woman's jersey with the number 77 on it. _My number_, thought Dave. He swallowed as he stepped forward, his inhibitions dangerously close to being tossed away. Kurt ducked under his arm and made for the door, stopping with his hand on it.

"You, like?" he giggled. "I thought you might. I just wanted to show you my support…" Kurt did a small twirl showing off the jersey, but Dave's eyes wandered down to the tight red pants that barely concealed the curves and crooks of his boyfriend's legs and butt. There was something almost hypnotic in the way Kurt's hips moved, but the next second the singer was snapping his fingers.

Dave looked up and saw the smirk on the boy's face. "I think you were right before though," he said with a little sigh, "This really isn't the time." Kurt pushed open the door and stepped halfway through before turning back. "Besides," he said in a naughty tone, "I like making you wait and seeing you almost lose control. I can tell it's getting harder for you to hold back." The singer's eyes traveled slowly down Dave's chest to his torso and hips before stopping on his bulging erection. Dave could see the boy swallow as he eyed it lustily, making him twitch. Kurt gave a little laugh before doing a little wave of his fingers and disappearing through the door.

Dave was left standing there in complete astonishment, shaking slightly as the burning in his loins finally started to ease. _I'll have to take care of that tonight, _he thought as he took a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe how much Kurt could make him want him. And Kurt was right: it _was _getting worse. _Next time I might just lose it. I mean, the outfit was completely… oh god,_ Dave groaned as he shook the image of Kurt's ass out of his mind.

He pushed in his throbbing erection and buttoned his pants. It was a tight fit, but at least his sweatshirt was low enough to cover the bulge until it went down. Grabbing the rest of his things he closed his locker and headed out of the room and down the hallway to the front of the school. When he reached the parking lot he saw a large group of people still hanging around. The Hummel-Hudsons as well as some of the Glee kids were chatting about the game and having a good time. Dave spotted his father and went over to talk to him. He saw Kurt in the crowd and blushed a little as the boy winked at him discretely.

"Good job, David," said his father, patting him on the back. "That move was brilliant."

"Thanks, Dad," Dave replied grinning.

"Yeah," he heard a voice say from behind him. Burt and Kurt Hummel came walking over as most of the crowd disbanded, many of the people going to their respective cars.

Dave noticed that Kurt had a large baggy sweater on over his revealing outfit. It covered the slender singer almost to the knees and Dave couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief as he thought about all of the guys who might have seen and ogled his boyfriend in that outfit. He suddenly became surprised and amused by his own jealousy and wondered what Kurt would think of it. The four men stood around talking about the game for some time, Kurt surprising Dave with his knowledge of the game.

"Dad played football in high school too," Kurt said when he and Dave had wandered over a little ways away from their fathers. They stood under the shade of a tree and the night hid them well from the passersby who didn't even look in their direction.

"And of course I have to know a little bit since my step-brother and boyfriend play," Kurt laughed.

"You played too," Dave chuckled remembering Kurt's short run as the McKinley Titan's kicker. "You even won us a game."

"True," the singer replied, "but to be honest I hadn't really bothered to learn much about the game or the other positions then." Kurt turned to look in the direction of the almost empty parking lot.

"You covered up I see," Dave mentioned casually. Kurt looked confused, but then nodded as Dave gestured to his sweater.

"Yes, well," the singer started, "I couldn't very well let my father see what I was wearing could I? Besides I had your number on, David. People would have talked and I won't be ruining your reputation –especially on such an important night."

Dave was silent for a while. He knew that Kurt was right: it was pivotal at this point in time to keep their relationship a secret. No team would look twice at a gay football player and he desperately wanted a scholarship. Still, in the deepest part of his heart he wished he could have run into the stands after his victory and grabbed Kurt, lifting him off of his seat and kissing him deeply for all the world to see that the boy was his.

"Dave? What's wrong, Hon?" Kurt said, grabbing the jock's arm and squeezing it gently. "If you want, I'll let you peak under the sweater a bit," he said playfully.

Dave pulled his boyfriend closer, thankful for the shade of the tree and the darkness that hid them. "No," he said. "I don't want you wearing stuff like that. I don't want anyone else to see your body but me." He said pulling Kurt's face toward his and kissing him deeply.

When they broke apart, Kurt smiled and said, "Well, I think I kind of like this jealous David I see. Maybe I'll keep the outfits to use whenever I need to get your attention." Dave chuckled and nuzzled his boyfriend's nose before planting another kiss on his lips and moving to his neck. Kurt moaned softly as Dave playfully nibbled the skin of his neck.

"Hey you two, break it up," came Finn's voice.

The two boys jumped and broke apart, Kurt crossing his arms and glaring when he recognized who it was.

"Honestly, Finn! Why can't you let us have a moment of privacy?" Kurt huffed.

"Sorry, Kurt," Finn said grinning. "I saw that outfit you were wearing." Kurt blushed and mumbled something inaudible. "It's my job as step-brother to be the cock-block though," Finn chuckled.

The three boys made their way back into the light of the parking lot. Before they reached the edge of the shade however, Kurt turned and planted another soft kiss on Dave's lips.

"You'd better call me this weekend," he said playfully.

"Of course," Dave replied.

As they parted ways, Dave looked back and smiled. He'd have to find a way to take Kurt out one of these days. _Man, all of this running around hiding is really stressing me out, _he thought to himself. He felt a bitter tinge when he thought about how Kurt must be feeling. He'd never had to hide it with Blaine after all.

As Dave got into his truck and started the ignition he saw his father's car pulling out of the lot followed by Burt's. In the back Kurt turned to wave at him and he gave a little wave back. _Is a scholarship worth all of this? Is it worth hiding? Even if I do get it, that only means I'll have to hide for another four years while I'm in college._

He thought about how Kurt would feel about keeping their relationship a secret in college –_assuming we don't break up. Long-distance is going to be tough… _he thought. His musings were beginning to depress him again so he pushed them into the back of his mind and turned on the radio. Somewhere Only We Know, by Keane streamed out of his dash and Dave remembered the song from Kurt's return to McKinley the previous school year. Blaine and the Warblers had sung the song in front of the whole school.

Though he hated the memory because it involved the Dalton boy, Dave had to admit that the song was very good. He sang along as he drove down the street following his dad's car and remembered that Sectionals would only be a week away. He was nervous because he'd been coaxed into doing a duet with Mercedes. Apparently their voices meshed well together and Mr. Schue decided they should take the duet in the second song. It was short, but being in the spotlight was something Dave wasn't sure he'd be comfortable with, at least not with singing.

It was even more hectic since Mercedes was still a little iffy with one of the high notes; she just couldn't hit it all the time and when she did it was strained. In the back of his mind he thought about Kurt singing it, but he knew that it would only cause more problems. The part was meant for a female vocalist and there had apparently already been problems about this last year.

Pulling up to his driveway, Dave waved at his father who'd gotten out of his car. _I'm sure it'll all work out, _he thought as he shut off the engine. _Mercedes is a great singer; she'll just need to push it in practice this week._ Dave got out of the truck and walked into the house thinking about how awesome it would be to win Sectionals and crush the Warblers. As he climbed the steps to his bedroom Mr. Schuester's words came flooding back to him:

"_You're actually really good. If you took that energy you use bullying people and put it into this, you'd be one of the most talented guys in the school. Just think about it."_

That night dreams of the spotlight filled Dave's head; the rush of the audience's applause as they gave him and the New Directions a standing ovation made his heart burst with pride. _Don't people get scholarships for this kind of thing?_

**Well that's it for now. Hope I didn't bore you ;P What did you guys think? Please leav some feedback and let me know! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	18. Chapter 18: 1st Date

**So here's the next installment. It's in Kurt's POV since the last one was strictly Dave. I hope you guys are ready for some lovin! ;) Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 18: 1****st**** Date**

As the stars began to wane, giving way to sunrise on Sunday morning, Kurt was already finishing his daily exfoliation and moisturizing routine. He had set his alarm the previous night to wake him up extra early, especially for the weekend and had begun tidying up his room. Finn stirred in his bed, giving a loud snort when the alarm beeped though Kurt had managed to hit the snooze button before it sounded three times.

Now he was sitting on his bed and looking at a text he'd received from Dave around noon the previous day:

**Hey, babe. Thought I'd pay u a visit 2moro ~ D.K_77**

Kurt's heart leapt when he'd received it, but was immediately pulled back down when he thought about the situation. His father seemed to be fine with the two of them going out, which had come as a little bit of a shock to Kurt. Apparently, Dave saving his life had nullified the death threat from last year in Burt's mind. Dave said that the two had had a moment at the hospital on the night Kurt got stabbed, but no matter how hard the singer pressed him –Kurt had even tried kissing the story out of him –the jock never gave any details.

"It's kind of personal," Dave had said, "and kind of embarrassing too. I might tell you one day, but not just yet…"

It was slightly frustrating to Kurt because he'd always had a problem with his father bonding so well with other boys, but he supposed since it meant that he and Dave had gotten Burt's blessing to be together, that it wasn't all that bad. _I'll get the truth out of him one of these days, _Kurt schemed. After a few failed attempts during some heavy make out sessions, Kurt finally decided to let the matter slide- at least for now, until he was comfortable enough in the relationship to try a more _aggressive_ tactic.

Whatever happened between Dave and Burt that night, it had all but assured that the jock was worthy enough of Kurt. Dave coming over was a different matter altogether though. Everyone would be at home and while he had to admit that Dave should spend some time getting better acquainted with the rest of the family, Kurt wanted desperately to spend more than a few stolen moments alone with his boyfriend. After all, they had no school that day and could have spent the whole day together; just the two of them. The idea made Kurt giddy, but again, he didn't see how he would even get Dave alone; the house was well cramped as it was and the rest of the family, Finn especially would be sure to have David occupied.

Kurt imagined a whole day of Finn and Dave playing those mindless video games that they chatted incessantly about and didn't like the idea of sharing his boyfriend with his step-brother –although in the back of his mind a lewd and depraved image flashed, making sure that he'd probably never be able to look at the two in the eyes again.

Finn had once been the object of Kurt's affections, but it had been some time now since the quarterback had aroused any such feelings in Kurt. In fact, watching the many tragic and miserable relationships that his step-brother held had made Kurt question how they would have fared anyway. Still, every now and then, the boy managed to do something incredibly adorable.

It was now 7a.m. and the slender boy was pulling on his clothes. He'd spent the better part of an hour rummaging through his extensive wardrobe before deciding on an outfit. He'd chosen to go the simple route today as he didn't anticipate any need to present a sexy image for today's visit: a simple powder-blue striped shirt and a pair of black khakis with a red leather belt. He looked at his reflection and fixed a misplaced hair before deciding to go upstairs.

When he reached the top of the landing he was surprised to see his dad and Carole already dressed and in the living room.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Carole chimed, "Breakfast is on the stove. It's still warm, but you'd better hurry before Finn comes up and devours it." She got up and walked past him towards the master bedroom and gave him a little squeeze on his shoulder as she passed.

"Hey, buddy," was his dad's greeting.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the couch opposite his father. Burt was eating a piece of toast and continued chewing for a second before answering.

"Paul's taking Carole and me to the greens for a little golf lesson," Burt said.

"Paul?" Kurt asked, "Paul Karofsky?"

"Do we know any other Pauls?" his father chuckled, finishing his toast and gulping down some coffee.

"Well, no…" Kurt began, "but you're golfing? I mean –you two are hanging out now? Not that I have a problem with it… but, well… why? How?"

Burt finished his mug of coffee before setting it down on the coffee table and getting up. He stretched his arms and back and patted his stomach before turning back to Kurt.

"Well, why not?" he asked. He started towards the bathroom and stopped behind the couch. "After all, his son is dating mine now, so why shouldn't we get to know each other a bit? You two _do_ plan on staying together for a little while right? I mean, you guys _are_ in it for the long haul?"

"O-of course we do," Kurt stammered. "David and I are very much _'in it for the long haul'_."

"Well, then," Burt said turning back towards the bathroom, "I guess I should get better acquainted with his father shouldn't I?" He shook his head a little and chuckled before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Kurt sat for a moment looking at nothing in particular. _I can't believe this… It's all so… so easy, _he thought to himself. _I never imagined that Dad would be OK with me and David from the start, but not only is he OK with it, he's hanging out with Dave's dad. I'm starting to feel like I'm dreaming here._

Kurt looked back at the past few weeks in awe. He'd broken up with Blaine; kissed Dave and been rejected; had David confess his feelings for him; been stabbed defending the jock; serenaded in front of the Glee club; and now he was dating his former bully and falling deeply in love. None of it made very much sense, but Kurt couldn't help but to smile. Maybe love wasn't supposed to be difficult. Maybe you could just fall into it. Kurt sighed and leaned back into the sofa. _Now how to get rid of Finn… _he thought, a devilish smirk spreading across his face as he schemed.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole departed the house around 8:30 leaving Kurt and Finn alone, the latter still fast asleep in the basement room. <em>But not for long, <em>Kurt smirked.

He whipped out his phone and with an unnatural speed began texting one Rachel Berry. He knew she would be up bright and early, even on a Sunday. _She's probably on the elliptical right now staring at that ridiculous poster of a gold star with a crazed look on her face, _he thought amusedly.

**Morning Barbara! ~ kelizabith94**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply:

**Hey! Good morning to you too! Are you practicing for Sectionals as well? Do you need advice on how to maximize your air intake to insure the highest quality notes? I noticed you had a little trouble last week, but I didn't want to say anything since you were injured and all… ~ broadwaybunny1**

Kurt almost threw his phone at the nearest wall when he had read the message through. _How dare she? And what the hell is with the paragraph? Seriously, I think she has the same problem with her fingers as she does with her mouth!_ Kurt could even picture her saying the words as she typed them.

**Um… no thx. And I need a favor. ~ kelizabeth94**

**What's up? ~ broadwaybunny1**

**Finn is lonely. Can you take him for the day? ~ kelizabeth94**

**Lonely? Why aren't you there with him? He usually playing video games all day anyway, right? ~ broadwaybunny1**

**Exactly! David is coming over and the folks are out ;) ~ kelizabeth94**

**Oh! I see… XD You just want some alone time with your man. I get it. ~ broadwaybunny1**

Kurt beamed at Rachel's response. However annoying the girl was, she at least understood the importance of alone time with one's significant other. Finn would be out of his hair soon enough and he would have David all to himself. Just the thought of it made his heart race. They would finally get some time to themselves without the fear of being caught or seen. _Oh god, what do we do? _Kurt thought for a little while.

They had never been out on an actual date or spent any decent amount of time together. All of those stolen moments were used making out and Kurt realized that they'd never even talked much. _Well that's not true, _he thought. _We have talked in the library a few times. That's the one place we ever really had time to just sit and do something together that didn't involve our tongues in each other's mouths –not that I mind having his tongue in my mouth…_

_But Dad said they wouldn't be home until after 5 o'clock and Finn will be occupied with Rachel until evening as well. Knowing her, she'll have him going over their solos together, _Kurt smirked. _Oh, what the hell am I supposed to do with him until then? I guess we could watch a movie or… well… _Kurt went very red. _Am I ready for that? It's only been a week… but god, does he turn me on… It's so weird how attracted to him I am. Maybe because of us being so different…_

Kurt's musings were cut off by the doorbell. He jumped in his seat and put a hand over his heart. The bell rang a second time and Kurt heard Finn shuffling around downstairs –no doubt he'd already been contacted by Rachel and was rushing to get ready.

He got up from the couch and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before turning the knob. David stood in the doorway looking nervous and holding a large shopping bag.

"H-hey babe," he said looking around.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said. He ushered Dave into the house and closed the door.

"You don't have to be so nervous," he said turning around to see his boyfriend standing stiffly. "My neighbors don't know you and I doubt that they would figure out you're my boyfriend."

"Huh?" Dave said, looking a bit confused. "O-oh, no. I'm not worried about that. I told you I don't really want to hide us being together. It's just that this is kind of our… well our first _date_," Dave said, whispering the last word.

"Ah… right," Kurt said, nodding.

"Though I suppose it won't be much of a date with your folks around…" Dave said grinning nervously.

"Wait," Kurt said suspiciously, "So you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Dave asked, puzzled.

Kurt sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him for Dave to come sit. Dave walked over and sat down next to the singer, putting the bag down with a heavy _thunk_ on the floor, but before Kurt could start, Finn ran up the stairs, stumbling into the living room carrying his shoes. The two boys looked at him as he lifted his right leg to put his shoe on, losing his balance a bit so that he had to hop around to keep from falling.

"Oh, hey guys," he said in a rush. "What's up D," he said giving Dave a bro-fist. Then he turned and headed towards the door, stopping just as he pulled it open.

"Oh , and Kurt," he said tuning around, "tell mom and Burt I'll be home a little late… Rachel wants to go over our duet and well… you know how she gets."

Kurt nodded, mentally patting himself on the back. "Sure thing, Finn," he said with a smile.

Finn returned his step-brother's smile and nodded to Dave before walking out of the door, half slamming it closed behind him.

"Well that just leaves you and me, Hon," Kurt said. He reclined a little on the couch, putting his arm around Dave's shoulders.

"Wait," said Dave, turning around. "You and me? What about your folks?"

"So you really didn't know anything about it?" Kurt asked.

"About what?" Dave asked him back.

"Well, apparently your Dad invited mine and Carole to go golfing with him," Kurt explained.

Dave raised his eyebrows and looked around. "Dad did leave pretty early this morning, but he didn't say anything about it to me," he said.

"Hmmm…." Kurt sighed, inching closer.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing though, right? I mean since we're dating now and all…" Dave paused; a look of sudden realization painting his face, making Kurt giggle as he put his other arm around the large boy.

"Wait…" Dave said swallowing. He looked into Kurt's gray-blue eyes and flushed. "S-so… does that mean…"

"Uh-huh," Kurt said planting a few soft kisses on his boyfriend's lips. "_We're completely alone_…" he whispered into Dave's ear before nibbling at the lobe gently. Suddenly all of the tension melted away; along with the rest of the world as the two boys embraced, enjoying the feel and taste of each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt had expected the day to be awkward and full of random make out sessions, but he was only half right. It turned out to be the perfect day with his boyfriend. Dave seemed totally relaxed after the first make-out session and the two ended up talking, laughing, and having a lot of fun.<p>

Dave pulled his bag over and revealed that he had planned a rather surprisingly romantic date for the two of them.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Kurt squealed excitedly when Dave pulled the movie out of the bag.

"I heard from Mercedes that it was your favorite movie, so I figured we could watch it together," Dave said, gushing at how happy he'd made Kurt.

"Oh, David! It's the deluxe edition too!" Kurt beamed. "He lunged at the jock and planted a long sweet kiss on his lips before jumping up to put the movie in. "Oh!" he said. "I don't think we have any popcorn or anything. I totally forgot to buy snacks."

"That's OK, Babe," Dave said grinning. He pulled out an odd container and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"What's that?" Kurt asked. He scooted over onto Dave's lap and took the container in his hand, turning it so that he could read the label. "Oh my god, are these…"

"I know you're taking French," Dave said grinning, "so I thought you might want to make some."

"David! Crepes!" Kurt said excitedly. He opened the box and pulled out a small crepe pan and book of recipes While Dave pulled out a couple more bottles; one of a tangy orange marmalade and another of a strawberry sauce. Kurt hugged his boyfriend around the neck before jumping up and rushing into the kitchen, reading off all of the ingredients they would need. Dave followed carrying the bottles of sauces and jams.

After assembling the basic ingredients, the boys went to work on making the batter. Dave accidently got some of the batter on his nose when he whipped it too hard. Kurt took his face in his hands and lovingly cleaned it, kissing the boy's nose afterwards, then planting a few sweet kisses on his lips. Dave licked his lips making Kurt blush and giggle.

The two laughed and giggled while stealing soft pecks from time to time and when the crepes were done, they went back into the living room and Kurt put on the movie.

"Mmmm," he said as he bit into his crepes, "we didn't do a bad job on these, did we?"

"Nope," Dave said smiling. Kurt leaned in and licked a bit of chocolate sauce from the side of Dave's lips, making the jock blush. Then the movie was lost; everything else was lost as the two embraced, kissing furiously and passionately.

Kurt leaned in until he was literally on top of Dave, straddling his boyfriend and feeling a growing peak in his pants. He could feel David getting hard too, the jock's erection growing and rubbing against the seat of his pants. Kurt moaned and kissed him deeper, wanting to taste all of him.

When they broke apart, Dave was staring up at him breathing hard.

"I love you, David," Kurt said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Kurt," Dave replied, leaning his head up to kiss Kurt's neck.

The slender boy's fingers found themselves traveling down from his man's face, past his neck, and down to his chest. He was slowly gripping Dave's shirt as Dave's meaty hands traced the arch of his back and came to rest on his butt. Kurt gave a soft moan and leaned further in, his erection poking into Dave's stomach.

"Oh god, David," Kurt whispered into the jock's hair. "I want you so bad…"

Dave stopped and looked into Kurt's eyes, his own filled with passion and fear.

"I-I don't want to push you, Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt was silent for a moment before replying: "I know, David. You're not making me do anything I don't want to. This… this is enough for me… for now." Kurt leaned back in, kissing the large boy softly. Dave closed his eyes and returned the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it.

_This is perfect. You're perfect, David, _Kurt thought. Nothing else mattered that day; he was with the boy he loved and whether they'd ever be public or not, they would always have this.

**Aaaaand that's that for now folks! I hope you enjoyed this little teaser. (I know you guys were ready for some smut, but you'll have to wait a bit longer hehehe…) XOXO**

**~Jay**


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Wanna Duet

**So my dear readers, we are nearing the end. At least for Part one! You'll just have to read on to find out what's going to happen though ;) Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 19: Don't Wanna Duet**

"So…," Mercedes said with a glint in her eye.

"So… _what_?" Kurt asked nonchalantly. He opened his locker and busied himself with rearranging its already organized contents. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend scowling with her hands on her hips and an _'Oh come on, white-boy'_ look on her face. It was all he could do just to keep a straight face.

"Ugh!" Mercedes groaned. "So _spill,_ White-boy! I know about your little date with Dave; all alone in that house… just the two of you…" She nudged him playfully as he closed his locker door.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to look at his best friend. He'd gone slightly red and by the way she was smirking, Mercedes had already noticed. He scowled at her as he hoisted his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Girl, come on," he said. "Dave and I have only been together for a _week_. I mean, _honestly,_ what kind of a boy do you think I am?" he said in mock offense. "What am I supposed to do, just give myself to him after one whole week?" The two friends walked to their World Literature class, talking as they went.

"Like that's ever stopped anybody," scoffed Mercedes, rolling her eyes at him. "I mean, look at how much action most of the people in school are getting –even some of the Gleeks. Do you really think they all fall in love before they do it."

"What are you insinuating, Mercy?" Kurt asked, stopping in front of their classroom. "That David and I _aren't _in love?"

Mercedes flushed and was taken aback. "What, _no,_" she said. "It's just that the way you two look at each other…" Mercedes pulled him closer so that she could whisper. "Kurt, the sexual tension between you two is so palpable. All of us have noticed it. I just thought that maybe you two… you know… did it when you had the chance over the weekend."

Kurt's cheeks were blazing now. _Are we really that obvious, _he asked himself. _I suppose I can't really look at it from an objective viewpoint, but if we are sending those kind of signals, people will start to talk. I'm sure the other students already suspect something and that won't be good for David. If Mercedes has heard about our little weekend alone time, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before the others do. I trust Mercedes, _Kurt said, looking at his friend who looked back at him curiously, _but I don't know about the others. Glee club isn't exactly the Chamber of Secrets is it?_

Mercedes seemed to have read his mind because the next moment she patted him on the shoulder and said: "Kurt, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"How did you even find out in the first place?" Kurt asked her as they went into the classroom and took their seats.

"Well Dave called me to ask what kind of stuff you were into. He said he was planning to take you out, but that it might not be the best idea for you two to be seen together in public just yet –at least as anything other than friends."

"He did mention that you told him about Beauty and the Beast being my favorite movie," Kurt mused.

"Yeah," Mercedes replied, "I thought it was sweet. That story actually reminds me a lot of you two."

Kurt turned to her with a quizzical expression, but she continued: "Anyway, I called Rachel to see if she wanted to practice, but she said that she and Finn were already going over their duet. I knew that meant that you were with Dave and your parents, but she accidently let it slip that they had gone too. I don't think Finn heard her though"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would've rushed home the second he did," Kurt said. "I can just imagine him now; rushing home and busting in on me and David…"

Kurt stopped himself at the smirk on Mercedes's face.

"On you and David doing what?" she pressed.

"Playing Scrabble," Kurt said simply. Mercedes looked at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement, shaking her head as the teacher entered and the room began to hush. "Anyway," Kurt continued in a whisper, "I'm making this whole week about Sectionals. Blaine and I are OK now, but I still want to crush the Warblers."

"I know what you mean," Mercedes replied. "Our other opponents are from a boot camp for delinquent boys; the exact _opposite_ of the Warblers. I bet we cream them easy. Our only competition is our friends from Dalton."

Kurt nodded his agreement. "Yeah and I know you guys will kill the duets so we have nothing to worry about. Blaine claims they have some surprises in store, but he's never heard Dave sing."

Mercedes was quiet for a few moments before responding with a "Yeah." Kurt didn't miss the momentary lapse in the conversation and glanced at his friend with concern. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

Mercedes hesitated again, fidgeting around in her chair. "Kurt I- I don't really think that _I_ should be doing that song with Dave."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt breathed. The teacher hadn't heard them, but both he and Mercedes waited a few moments before continuing just to make sure.

"Kurt, I- I can't hit those notes like you can. My voice just isn't suited for that song and Mr. Schue knows it."

Kurt patted her shoulder and gave her a confident smile. "You can do it. You are one of the most talented singers I've ever known. Mr. Schue is just trying to help you expand your talent. I'm sure he's pushing you for a good reason."

Mercedes shook her head and gave him a look. "Kurt, I can't. My voice is meant for belting out the big notes and putting people on their feet ready to dance or shout. I'm not one for a song like this one… I'm just not into the whole thing, you know?"

"Mercy, you've sung the song beautifully the last few times," Kurt said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know," she said nervously, "but I just don't like the way the song feels. I can't really explain it."

"You mean you don't like singing with Dave," Kurt supplied. Mercedes lowered her eyes and Kurt understood. "Look, girl," he said reassuringly, "I know what you're trying to do, but that part is for a female voice and you _know _Mr. Schuester won't let me sing it. He knows what this means to Dave, too; about keeping his secret until he's ready to come out."

"But singing with a boy won't be a declaration to the world that he's gay," Mercedes argued. "Plenty of men do duets together. You two can even find your own song."

Kurt flushed at the idea of him and Dave having _their own song_, but immediately shook the idea out of his mind. "It's not the fact that Dave is singing with a guy, Mercy," he said, his voice low and sad. "It's that he's singing with me."

Mercedes looked at him in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything? People already know you two are friends, or at least friendly with each other now. It's not going to be a big shock. Rachel's already doing a duet with Finn, or otherwise I know she could do a better job with Dave than I could, but… Kurt, I just don't feel right about singing with him."

"It's not that simple, Cedes," Kurt huffed. "People don't just know that Dave and I are friends, there are rumors too. Big rumors and they could tear his whole life apart; his image, his friends, his whole world that he's spent his whole life cultivating. I can't do that to him –not for a stupid duet."

Mercedes looked about to rebut, but she suddenly stopped and went quiet. Kurt looked up to see if people were listening in, but no one was paying any attention to them. The teacher was giving an enthusiastic lecture on the Tale of Genji and the other students seemed to be getting into it. Kurt looked at Mercedes and the both nodded, mentally agreeing to drop the subject. They spent the rest of class avoiding looking at each other and pretending to get into the lecture as well, laughing and clapping as the teacher acted out the parts from the book.

* * *

><p>It was around third period when Dave bumped into Mercedes in the hallway. He waved and thought that they were just going to pass each other by. He was surprised when she made a beeline for him, grabbing his arm and steering him towards and empty corner in the hallway.<p>

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Dave asked nervously. He noted the slight annoyance on her face and thought that it didn't bode well for him.

"Nope," Mercedes replied, looking around her to make sure that they weren't in danger of being over heard. When she was sure that no one was in earshot of their conversation she turned to the jock and began: "I need you to convince your boyfriend to sing with you."

Dave was taken aback. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before replying: "Whoa, what? You can't be serious."

"I'm very damn serious, Karofsky," she snapped, making Dave flinch. He was just getting used to the new, nicer Mercedes and now she was calling him by his last name again. "You need to sing with him. I can't match you, even when I'm on, our voices just don't mesh. I'm sorry, but none of the other girls can sing this song like I know Kurt can."

"Schue's not gonna let you just quit," Dave replied. "He's been pushing us to do this song together and besides, it's the last week before the competition. You can't expect me and Kurt to get the song down by Saturday."

"The first year we went to Sectionals we had to change our set list the very same day. In fact it was right before we went on stage."

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because Coach Sylvester leaked our set list to the competition. We were last to go on and we weren't about to go up there and make fools out of ourselves. Luckily Finn came and gave us another set list and we nailed the songs."

"Wait, Hudson? What do you mean he _came_ and gave you guys another set list? Wasn't he supposed to be there with you? And what about Schue; where was he?" Dave said, confused.

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a long story, OK? Just know that this isn't our first time at the rodeo and we know how to handle the pressure. I was thinking that you and Kurt could find your own song, but that seems a bit much for both of you. At least you can carry the parts if he should happen to mess up –which I have every confidence that he won't."

"Does he know the song?" Dave asked, trying to ignore the fact that his mind wanted to drift off and think about his and Kurt's song.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he'd learn it quick if it meant singing with you," Mercedes said.

Dave blushed, picturing himself being on the stage and singing with his beautiful boyfriend. The lights shining on Kurt's soft, smooth skin making him look like a porcelain figure. They would stare into each other's eyes and sing to each other –not the audience. Nothing else would matter.

"Look, Dave," said Mercedes, grabbing his arm. "I can't convince him. No matter how much I try it's not going to work. He's worried about you and your life falling apart if you two sing together. He thinks people will find out that you're gay and that you two are dating and it will ruin your whole life. I know you don't want to lose your status here, but honestly, if people are so fickle that they will judge you for singing with a boy and forget about all of the amazing things you've done, then why are they even worth fooling? Why should you care what they think, or if they treat you differently? Besides I know that with your talent and your chemistry with Kurt, we have a better chance at winning against Blaine and the Pips. You need to believe in yourself and your relationship. You have talent –major talent. You're more than that letterman, Dave," she said smoothing his collar.

Before Dave could respond Mercedes turned and left him staring after her. _I'm more than my letterman? Am I? What else do I have? I need football. I need to keep my status. I need to get out of this bean town and do something with my life and a football scholarship is the best thing I can hope for. What else is there for me?_

Then the answer came to him as naturally as breathing. He turned and went the opposite way of his next class, heading instead for Spanish 101.

**Ok, that's chapter 19! What is Dave planning on doing? What else **_**is**_** there for him? What would he risk everything for? Well, I know you guys have your theories, but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out for sure. The next three chapters will wrap up Part 1 of SYAKC. Like the show has 22 episodes per season, I'm going to divide the story into parts, each having 22 chapters. After Sectionals is wrapped up, Dave and Kurt will face different challenges that will test their relationship and themselves. I hope you guys stick with me for Part 2! But I'm kind of getting ahead of myself aren't I? LOL, let me know what you guys think! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	20. Chapter 20: Options

**Here's the third to last chapter of SYAKC part 1. It's getting down to Sectionals. Will Kurt and Dave get to sing together? LOL, well read it and see! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 20: Options**

"Mr. Schuester," Dave called to the teacher. Class was soon to begin, but this was more important. The teacher Looked at the clock on the wall before getting up to greet Dave, stopping to let a few students in.

"What's up, Dave?" Mr. Schue said as he came out into the emptying hallway. "Shouldn't you be headed to class? You know scouts are also going to be looking at how well you do academically alongside your talent on the field."

"I know," Dave said.

"Of course," Mr. Schue continued, "from what I've heard, you're doing pretty well in all of your classes. You're a smart kid, Dave. I'm glad you finally found the courage to be yourself and decided not to continue down that destructive path you were on. You'll be happier for it, trust me." The teacher put a reassuring hand on the jock's shoulder and smiled. Dave however, frowned.

"What?" said Mr. Schue a little taken aback.

"That statement you just said," Dave replied. "Is it true, or are you just obligated to say that because you're a teacher?"

"What?" repeated Mr. Schuester. "Why would you even ask that? Of _course_ I mean it, Dave."

"Then you want me to be who I am," the boy pressed, "regardless of what other people think?"

Mr. Schue folded his arms and looked at Dave sternly. "Dave, I want you to be comfortable in your own skin. I'd like nothing better than for you to be happy. I _am_ a teacher, Dave, but I care about you guys."

Dave looked at the teacher for a few moments. He seemed sincere and that was exactly what he was hoping for.

"Then all of that stuff you said about me having the chance of being one of the most talented guys in this school," Dave continued cautiously, "All of that was true, right?"

"Yes," the teacher replied. "You have a gift. You have talent. In fact I haven't seen talent like yours in a long time. All of you guys have such amazing voices, but yours, with a little training, could take you places."

"You think I have a future using my voice," Dave asked, a little surprised, "I mean, career-wise?"

Mr. Schuester looked at him curiously for a second before peeking his head into the classroom. "OK, guys, I've gotta take care of something, but I'll be with you in a bit. In the meantime, I'd like you to turn to the last chapter we covered. We have a test coming up and we'll spend today reviewing."

There was a general groan and shuffling of books and paper from the class and Mr. Schue turned back to Dave, closing the door. The hallway was now emptying of stragglers, all rushing to make it to their classrooms as the bell rang.

"Dave, look," Mr. Schue began. "You have amazing potential to be great musically. Like I said, you still have some work to do, but yes, I believe you can have a career in music. You could even do something in film if you wanted. That little bit we did at the anti-bullying assembly showed off your acting chops. You could be big if you wanted to." Dave flushed, but kept his face otherwise emotionless.

"I thought you loved football though," Mr. Schue continued. "You're very talented from what I've seen and you could make it far there too. You have no idea what kind of opportunities you have in front of you."

"But with football," Dave broke in, "I'd have to keep hiding."

Mr. Schue looked at him in surprise. Dave knew the teacher wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Well… yes, Dave," he replied. "I suppose you would."

"I'd have to hide from the scouts, the university I get into, the guys I end up on the team with, the NFL –if I even get that far- and the fans. Essentially I'd be hiding for the rest of my life, or at least until I retire and can fade away into obscurity," Dave said, his voice rising. "Is that what you meant by me 'being who I am'? That I choose the path that will lead me to a life of hiding; a life pretending to be something I'm not; a life without Kurt?"

The hallway was empty now, but even if people were still around to hear, Dave didn't care. He was sick of it. He was sick of people acting like it wasn't a big deal that he was gay; of saying 'I don't care'. He wanted it to be a big deal and for people to care. It would be easier that way. At least then he would know who was really on his side, not that Mr. Schuester wasn't. Dave had believed him when he said that he meant those words.

"Is that the path I'm supposed to be on?" he asked the teacher.

"Dave…" Mr. Schuester replied. "I- I…"

"You didn't think about that," Dave finished for him. "You thought that I would be happy playing football; being a jock; being popular… Hell, I thought that once too…" Dave looked down at his shoes in shame. "I used to think that it didn't matter; that I was just curious or going through a phase. I used to think 'I'll grow out of it', but I never did. I never will either. This is who I am and it took a lot of people to help me see that –including you, Mr. Schue. You're the one who said that I could be talented; that I had another option. Maybe I do want to be an actor, or sing, or whatever. Maybe I don't have to stick with football because it made me feel like a man; because I could wear a mask and a number to hear people chanting my name or to be accepted as part of a team.

With Glee I am a part of something. I used to think that singing and dancing around made you weak or girly, but now I can't get music out of my head. I feel lighter when I'm singing, like I'm floating. And I found love… _real love_. And I know what you're thinking," he said looking back up at the teacher, "You're thinking that I don't know what real love is, but I think I do. For the first time in my life, someone is making me feel like I'm wanted and that means the world to me."

"Dave… I do want you to feel that way. I'm glad you do and I'm glad you found happiness in music, but I don't want you thinking that it'll make life easier for you. Don't think that music will stop the hatred or prejudice of others. I know where you're going with this," the teacher looked at him. "This is about Kurt and about Sectionals, isn't it?"

Dave nodded. Mr. Schuester gave a heavy sigh and looked through the small window on the classroom door. When he was satisfied that the class was still studying he turned back to the jock.

"I'm sorry, Dave," he said. "I thought that football meant a lot to you. I thought you viewed it as your only way out of Lima; out of Ohio."

"It's not just getting out of here," Dave cut in. "To tell you the truth, Mr. Schue, I don't care if I never leave Lima. That's not important to me anymore. I want to be able to walk down the street holding Kurt's hand and feeling absolutely comfortable with it. I want to have a future with him. I can find work here, or wherever we decide to go, but I can't and I _won't_ be afraid to be with him anymore. I know it'll be hard. I still have trouble not caring what people think, but if I lose Kurt, I don't know what I'll do. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't care. He's the only person in the world I ever want to worry about hurting."

"I see," Mr. Schue replied. "I guess I just wanted to protect you all while I still could. I didn't want to have you humiliated, or to lose out on opportunities."

"I know," Dave said. "I know what you were trying to do, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm stronger now. I can handle anything as long as I have my dad, my friends, and my Kurt. This isn't something I usually talk to people about obviously, but I know you really care about us. That's why I'm asking you to let me sing with him. Mercedes doesn't want to do the duet with me. She wants Kurt to do her part too. I know about the rumors and I know what kind of a risk I'm taking by singing with him, but I don't care. Just because we do do a duet together, it won't mean I'm coming out to everyone. The song is suggestive yes, but it's a competition about talent, and I'll trust that people will come there to hear just that, not to judge."

"Let's hope," said Mr. Schue. "OK, I guess I can't argue with you about this. You won't give up, will you?"

"Never," Dave said with a smirk.

Mr. Schuester smiled back. "Alright, fine. You can sing with him, but he has to get that song down by Friday."

"That won't be a problem. From what I've heard, you guys know how to handle the pressure," Dave replied.

As the school day came to a close, Kurt found himself sitting in the choir room, his mouth gaping and his eyes opened in surprise.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" he asked Mr. Schuester. Dave was there too and Kurt looked from his boyfriend to the teacher trying to catch whoever would crack first and tell him it was a joke.<p>

Kurt had walked in early to the choir room and found Dave and Mr. Schuester already there waiting for him. Mercedes turned around, saying something about the bathroom and left Kurt alone with them.

"I think I was a little overprotective when I had no right to be," Mr. Schuester said. "I thought I was doing you guys a favor by not letting you two sing together. I'd heard the rumors about Dave spending too much time with you and I know how hateful people in this town can be."

"But I don't care about the rumors," Dave cut in. He turned to Kurt. "I used to be afraid to hold hands or be seen with you in public as anything other than friends. I know it'll be hard for me to stop being paranoid and to be completely comfortable with it right away, but it'll be even harder to hide how I feel about you. You told me we could change this place."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and saw the passion in his eyes. _David really believed that._ _He thinks we really can. I was just trying to be tough and give him an excuse to protect him, but he actually wants it to happen._

"You said we could change people's minds," Dave continued. "And I say we start now. Let them see two guys singing together. Let them see us happy. We don't act any differently from a normal couple and we have more students coming out now. You said yourself that you're getting new members in PFFLAG, right?"

Kurt nodded. It was true that more people were joining. Some were there to support their friends, but it still meant that there _were_ people who cared. It was great to know that some would stand up to hatred for the sake of the people they cared about; the people they loved. Maybe things were changing after all.

"Then sing with me," Dave pleaded.

"I've heard both of you sing and I think that your voices could go very well together. Mercedes's voice is powerful, but we need a softer one for this song and she's made it clear that she isn't comfortable with singing it," Mr. Schue added. "So I guess I can't rightfully say that you can't sing together."

"You've got one week to practice, Fancy," Dave said, winking at him.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I'll have it down in no time at all."

_Maybe I said that we could change this place for David to have something to look forward to, but now I really think we can. I think people really are beginning to turn around and realize that love is love. I don't know how long it will take, but I suppose, _he thought as he looked at his smiling boyfriend, _that it'll all be worth I in the end, won't it?. _

The rest of the group started to arrive and Dave and Kurt took their seats. Mercedes came in a little while after behind Sam and Kurt saw her smiling. She caught his eye and changed her face right away, but Kurt gave her a knowing look and she flushed.

Kurt turned to Dave and put his hand in the jock's. Dave smiled and squeezed it gently.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked. "I mean, what about football? What about your reputation?"

"No one says I can't play football because I'm gay. Coach Beaste would never kick me off of the team. Besides, Mr. Schue said himself that I'm pretty good at this show-choir stuff. Maybe I don't need football," Dave replied.

"But I thought you loved it," Kurt said. Dave smiled, but his eyes were a bit sad.

"Yeah…" he said. "I do love football. The way it feels out on the field is amazing. The rush of slamming into another body; the way it feels to strip the ball, or to lead your team to victory… I do love all of that, Kurt."

"Then why would you give that up?" Kurt asked. "I know you said Coach Beaste wouldn't kick you off, and maybe the colleges don't have to know, but it'll come out eventually. Why would you risk that?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the jock said, squeezing Kurt's hand a little tighter. "Because I love you more. I don't want a career if it means never being able to show the world how much I love you."

As the room filled with their friends, Kurt leaned on Dave's shoulder and smiled to himself. Things were going to get a lot harder before they got any easier, but it would all be worthwhile because David loved him. They would have each other. They'd have the support of their families and friends. That would be enough; that would be all they needed.

**And that's Chapter 20! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's kind of weird having Mr. Schue like this, but I think that he genuinely would do something like this to protect Dave and Kurt. He often sticks his nose where it doesn't belong, but he means well. Anyway, let me know what you guys think? Was it believable? Do you think Dave and Kurt will have to reveal their relationship if they sing together? Please review and stay tuned for the final two chapters of SYAKC part 1! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	21. Chapter 21: Improv and Dreams

**Here's the next to last chapter of SYAKC pt1! I hope you guys liked the story so far! I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews! An d here I was thinking that this was a stupid idea for a talentless hack like me to write a fanfiction! Thank you all for the awesome support and I hope you all enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 21: Improv and Dreams**

Kurt spent the rest of the week hard in concentration, learning his part of the duet. Most of what he'd seen with Dave and Mercedes was a lot of back and forth without much feeling, but when he practiced with the jock their chemistry was evident and helped them to put more personality into the performance.

It surprised Kurt how well they actually _did_ sound together. It's not that he didn't believe they would, but he never practiced with his boyfriend, even during Glee club, which in retrospect seemed kind of silly to him. Not only did they sound great, but it was a lot of fun too. Dave seemed content to let Kurt work out a lot of the choreography, but in truth it came easier when they just winged it and let their natural interactions play out.

When Mr. Schue watched them practice during lunch one day he noticed this and encouraged them to forget about the choreography and simply focus on having fun.

"It seems you two already have a natural rhythm between yourselves. I think it might actually work out in your favor if you used that instead of set moves. This type of song might actually call for a bit of improvisation," said the teacher.

"Improv?" asked Dave surprised. "On the stage? Isn't that risky, though?"

"Yeah, it is," Kurt said, "but I think Mr. Schue has a point. "The song is very jazzy and all of the greatest jazz musicians and performers know how to improvise in the right way. That's why no two shows are exactly the same. They know when to do it and how."

"Exactly," Mr. Schue said, beaming at Kurt. "That way their act doesn't get stale, no matter how many times they perform it. They keep it light and improvise when they feel they can, making sure it goes along with the music, but at the same time, it makes the performance unique."

"I guess it isn't very hard when you think about it," Dave said. "I mean, it's basically what we've already been doing, right?"

"Right," Kurt replied. "And we've had some pretty great practices. I like some of the moves we've done and I think the best moment for the improv is going to be during the instrumental bit."

"Yes," Mr. Schue agreed. "That's when the rest of the guys have their chance to show their stuff too. After all we can't have them just swaying in the background and make the act seem genuine."

"Why don't we just make it like a little scene?" Dave asked. The other two looked at him curiously.

"You know," he continued, "like we're a t a real jazz club or something; actually doing a number where the others dance around us. It could be like we planned it that way, and still get to show off everyone's talents. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind, especially Tina, Mike, and Brittany; they love dancing."

Kurt's eyes lit up and Dave gushed. "You're right, that could work out very nicely!" he said excitedly. "Also, and I know what you're going to say David, but hear me out-" the singer said, looking at his boyfriend. Dave's look turned from pleasantly surprised to confused. "I know you said you didn't care what people thought, but it would be nice to start changing people's minds then."

Dave still looked puzzled and so did Mr. Schue. Kurt put his hand on his chin, trying to think of the best way to go about explaining his idea. Whatever Dave said, he didn't want to make school any tougher on the jock than it already was. Dave still cared about football and still had a dream of being a pro one day. There was no way that Kurt was going to see him fail. He would have to figure out a way to help give David what he wanted while making sure that he didn't experience all of the hate and prejudice that he had gone through when he first came out.

"I don't get it, Kurt," the jock said. "Change people's minds how?"

"Yes," Mr. Schue added. "What did you have in mind, Kurt?"

Kurt paused his pacing for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again. He turned to Dave and regarded him with a stern look.

"What," his boyfriend said.

"Well," Kurt started. "What if we had the couples be mixed up? Like some of the guys dance with other guys and some of the girls with girls? Have them dancing and sing a few lines of the chorus like it's no big deal."

"That's a great idea," Mr. Schuester beamed. "That's going to take attention from the awkwardness of having two male leads.

"So you mean, make it seem like it's no big deal that two guys are singing a song together?" Dave asked, frowning. "What good will thatdo? It'll just be like hiding, won't it?"

"Not at all," said Kurt. "It's still going to be me and you singing and performing together, but the fact that we have some same sex couples dancing in the background shows that it's not so uncommon. It'll show people that we have support while taking attention away from the obvious conclusion that we're gay. I mean, I know that you're ready embrace the idea of us being together in public, but as I learned from Nationals, making the audience uncomfortable during a performance is not going to bode well for our score.

You see, it's not just about us singing together, David. It's not just about being proud to be together in public, but also about making less of a deal to see two guys or two girls together at all. Remember: we're not the only gay couple in Lima, nor were you the only closeted boy either. There are others out there that are still too scared to come out, but if we can show people that it's not a bad thing and those people will see that too, it might just give them a bit of courage to be themselves."

Dave's eyes lit up with understanding. The jock nodded furiously looking happy and Kurt smiled. Seeing Dave like this; seeing him want to help those he once hurt and people like him made at least giving it a try worthwhile.

"You're right!" the jock beamed. "There must be a lot more people we can reach that way. I mean PFFLAG is great, but it's only for students and their loved ones. This can help us reach out in a bigger way."

"And it's not only about same sex couples either," Mr. Schuester added. "There's people of all types that come to these things, all bound by their love of music. And we have a pretty diverse group that can represent just about every demographic there is. After all, it's not just gay people who have a problem with facing their fears and insecurities."

"Right," Kurt said. He was positively glowing now. All of this talk of change and acceptance is what made Glee club and show choir so much fun. It gave people hope, love, and encouragement where they otherwise wouldn't have found it. Music reaches out to people in a way ordinary words can't.

The three men kept brainstorming ideas about the songs and how to incorporate the other two songs with this sort of message as well. Throughout the sessions all that week, Kurt noticed how much Dave seemed to be pulling from his own experiences. The singer learned more about his boyfriend in those meetings than he did in their private time. It was like he was meeting someone he knew, but hadn't seen in a long time. He actually reminded Kurt a lot of himself.

Dave had lost his mother too. It broke Kurt's heart to hear it, but Dave told him while they were coming from rehearsal one night. Kurt had gotten a lift from Finn that morning while his dad was working on his car. Since Finn and Rachel seemed to be enjoying each other's company so much, Dave had offered Kurt a ride home with him.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said.

"Don't be," Dave replied. "She was a wonderful woman and she lived a great life, however short it was. All I can do to show her how much I love her is to keep living _my_ life the best I can. I know she'd be proud of me for how far I've come."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with fresh tears in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness. _I understand now, _he thought. _I understand your need to stay strong. You wanted to stay the boy she knew; the boy she left behind. That's part of the reason you were scared to come out. You didn't want to change… We're more alike than I thought. Not like Blaine and I, but in a way that connects us even deeper._

Dave looked at him and smiled. "It's OK, really," he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and touching it to his lips. "I'm sure she would have loved to meet you. I know in my heart that she's happy for me. I… I had a dream. Before we started dating I had a dream about us…"

Kurt flushed. He hadn't known about that and now here Dave was, telling him so openly. "What… what was it about? Was it a good dream, or…" he asked cautiously. He was anxious to know, but Dave smiled and shook his head. "Oh…" Kurt said, his heart dropping a bit.

"It was great," Dave said. He squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, but still gently making the slender boy's heart flutter. "It was part of the reason I decided to tell you how I really felt; how much I wanted to be with you."

Kurt turned a bit in the passenger's side chair towards his boyfriend. "It was? How?" he asked.

"I dreamt that we were holding hands," Dave replied. Kurt blushed. "I dreamt that you were smiling and wearing a white suit. I knew right away that it wasn't real because you started changing right in front of me."

"Changing? How?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"Like you were getting older," Dave replied, "and…" Dave tried to continue, but the rest of the sentence became an inaudible mumble.

"And what?" Kurt pressed. "I didn't hear that last bit. Can you say it again?" Dave went an even deeper red and Kurt could feel his palms beginning to sweat. He squeezed the jock's hand encouragingly. "David, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me anything." Kurt said. He took his free hand and stroked Dave's grizzled cheek lovingly. Dave leaned his face into the soft caress of Kurt's hand and took a deep breath.

"You were wearing white; a white suit…" Dave repeated.

"Yes, and?" Kurt pressed again, a little less patiently this time.

"A- and… I- I heard church bells…" Dave continued. "I think we were getting married…" he almost whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he felt his cheeks grow hot and his tongue dry up.

"I saw people there. They were happy and cheering, or at least they looked like they were cheering. I really couldn't hear anything over the bells, but…" Dave paused and Kurt thought he would start to tear up, but Dave actually smiled instead.

"Mom was there," the jock said, making Kurt gasp. "At first I couldn't tell because it's been such a long time, you know… but then I recognized her. She was smiling too… and then the dream started to change again. You were still smiling, and there were still people around, but you were older and they sounded like children… _our children_…"

Kurt's eyes welled up and a tear streamed down his face. He'd always dreamed of having a family, but after figuring out that he was gay, he knew that that dream would be all but impossible. Sure he could adopt, but he felt so alone at the time that he thought he'd never have anyone to have a family with so he sort of put that dream on the back burner. He'd focus on his career and become successful. Then someone would want him.

Hearing David talk about this dream was almost overwhelming for him. It was like finding out that he wasn't alone. It was like falling in love all over again. Kurt looked at Dave with so much love and passion that the jock's cheeks began to burn bright red again, like Kurt was lighting him up.

"After that dream," Dave continued, "I knew what I wanted. I knew that I had to let you know how I felt about you and that I would do anything to make you happy for the rest of your life. I knew how much I loved you… This was the night after I saw you kissing Blaine in the hospital."

"You mean the night after you saw Blaine kissing _me _in the hospital," Kurt corrected. Dave chuckled and nodded.

"Right, sorry," he said. "Anyway, I knew I had to get your attention somehow and then I found out about the assembly and that you were coming back for Glee club afterwards. The fact that Mom was in that dream told me that I was doing the right thing; that she was OK with who I was and that she still loved me. So now I had both of my parents on my side –and Z too. I can't believe how well he took it when I told him, but he said that he'd seen how much crap you went through –partly because we'd put you through most of it."

At this Kurt saw a tinge of pain in his man's eyes. "That's over and done with," he said reassuringly. "I've already told you that. Let's not dwell on the past. I want to see that future you dreamt of."

At this Dave smiled wide and Kurt couldn't help but to smile too. _A future... A wedding and a husband... Children… _Kurt thought to himself. These were dreams he'd thought were lost long ago. He never even thought about them while he was with Blaine. Even when he'd heard on the news that New York had legalized same-sex marriage, he hadn't thought about how he and Blaine would get married when they went to New York.

As if Dave had been reading his mind, the jock added: "I know you probably heard about New York making it legal for gays to marry… You probably thought about getting hitched with the hobbit…" Dave's voice was even, but Kurt could still detect the slight bitterness in the tone.

"Actually," Kurt said matter-of –factly, "I never did see myself as an Anderson. It sounds too… oh I don't know… Stepford Wives-ish."

Dave laughed his booming laugh and sent shivers up and down Kurt's spine. The slender singer squeezed his boyfriend's hand again and leaned on the boy's shoulder. They were in front of Kurt's house now and soon they'd have to say goodnight. Kurt wondered in the back of his mind if he'd be able to have that kind of dream tonight. He leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with Dave, cupping the larger boy's grizzled cheeks in his hands. Kurt found his hands liked the feel of the soft stubble and stroked his man's cheek with his nose, breathing Dave's scent in a bit.

"You know what?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Dave returned, stroking Kurt's perfect hair softly.

"Karofsky sounds like an excellent last name to have one day."

Dave froze, dumbfounded. He looked at Kurt with those wide emeralds and swallowed, apparently not able to respond. Kurt giggled and leaned in, placing small pecks onto Dave's top lip and moving to his bottom, nibbling at it a bit before deepening the kiss and leaving the jock dazed.

"Well you'd better get home, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt said as he got out of the truck. He closed the door and poked his head back through the tinted window pecking Dave's lips again. "Tomorrow's the big day and I want you to be at your best," Kurt said.

He pulled away from the car and started walking towards his front door. As he placed his hand on the knob he turned and looked at Dave again.

"Maybe you can dream about us again tonight," he called.

Dave smiled and stuck his hand out, waving before he pulled off of the curve and down the street. Kurt sighed and went inside, kissing his dad on the cheek and ruffling Finn's hair as he made his way through the living room. The two men looked at each other, then at Kurt before shrugging and turning back to the television.

"Someone's in a good mood," Carole chimed. Kurt went over to where she stood and hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek too.

"The best!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>That night Kurt found himself in a bright place, surrounded by the clanging of church bells and the smiles of his family and friends. His heart was light too and when he looked down he saw that he was in a finely made and beautifully tailored white tuxedo with a corsage of the reddest rose he'd ever laid eyes on. He realized that he was walking; walking down a long aisle where on either side stood all of the people he loved and some he didn't know –or know yet… Among them he saw his father, Carole, Finn, Paul and…<p>

There, standing side by side, were two beautiful white-clad women, both with long brown hair. Both were smiling and both radiating so much love that his own heart ached from it. One was his mother. She looked like she had in the last memory he had of her; like she did in the pictures that kept her memory alive. The other woman was the one his boyfriend had just described to him that night. She had his eyes too and as Kurt focused on them, they drifted off to a spot in the distance. He turned and saw that everyone else was looking in the same direction now too.

Then the bells started to fade and Kurt turned to look there with them. His breath caught in his throat, his palms started to sweat, and his heart started beating faster while standing still at the same time.

There stood David. He was tall and handsome, wearing a tux much like Kurt's with the same corsage of crimson pinned to his chest. As Kurt approached what seemed to be an altar, Dave reached out his hand and Kurt's eyes caught a quick flash of silver and emerald before they looked up and into David's eyes. The man looked so happy and as Kurt took his hand his whole body felt like a firework ready to burst with joy.

He didn't know how long this feeling, or the dream, would last, but he knew that he'd have to make it come true one day. Of course his mother and Dave's wouldn't really be there, but it would be like they were. Kurt let his mind continue to play out the dream, feeding off of its bliss and allowing it to build up his hope for the future. _One day this could all be real… One day, David Karofsky and I could have a family…_

**Whew! I'm all emotional right now… excuse me for a minute …..(creys)….. Anyway (sniffle) that's that for chapter 21. I hope (blows nose) you guys enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it for you! Let me know what you all think! XOXO**

**~Jay (crying unabashed now…)**


	22. Chapter 22: Redemption and Rewards

**(Sniff) here it is: the very last chapter of SYAKC pt. 1! I'm so grateful to all of you who have supported me throughout these weeks. Your responses and support have made me a better writer and have driven me to have a bit more faith in my own abilities. I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me! I dedicate this to all of you, and to all of the Gleeks, Pirates, and fellow writers. Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle**

**Chapter 22: Redemption and Rewards**

David's heart was racing as he watched the large auditorium coming into view through the window of the bus. He squirmed a little in his seat and adjusted, then readjusted his tie. The group was wearing black and white today to go with their song choices and Dave felt like his tie was trying to suffocate him before he could even get one note out.

He knew he'd be nervous, but this was ridiculous! It seemed as though the closer they got to the auditorium, the higher his nerves seemed to rise. It was never like this during a game. Usually he would have been anxious to get out on the field and to feel the turf underneath his cleats. Today however, wasn't a game. It wasn't going to smell like freshly mowed grass. It wasn't going to be as simple as 'defend the ball and drive down the field'. Dave didn't have the home field advantage; the crowd cheering him on, pushing him and the rest of the team into the end zone. He'd have to win this crowd over. He'd have to push through their defenses and deliver a win for his team. Of course, he wasn't alone, but it still felt like he was the only one who'd noticed how close they were.

He reached up again to adjust his tie, but this time he felt a little slap on his hand. He turned to find Kurt scowling at him.

"Would you _stop_ fiddling with the damn thing!" Kurt scolded. He took Dave by the shoulders and turned him so that they faced each other. "It's going to be fine. We've been through this a dozen times. We know our parts. We know what we came to do. Now stop fidgeting and loosen up."

"It's not that easy," Dave whined. "I haven't done this before, Kurt. I don't know what's going to happen out there."

"No one does, David," Kurt said with a sigh. He stroked the jock's cheek, grazing the soft hairs of the stubble and smiled. Dave had wanted to shave, but Kurt absolutely forbade him to, saying that he wouldn't sing with him if he did. Dave knew the threat wasn't real, but it felt good to know that Kurt liked him looking like a man. He supposed that was obvious, but he'd never seen Kurt or Blaine with so much as a hair out of place before so he didn't know he was allowed to not shave.

"You're going to do great," Kurt cooed softly in his ear. "Your voice is beautiful and rich and I absolutely love it when we sing together. Just focus on me and forget about the others. It's about us now."

Dave looked at the beautiful boy for a second and made to smile, but instead he shook his head. "No Kurt," he said. "It's not just about us. Remember what we planned? Remember who we're singing for?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Of course I do, Dave. I just thought it would help you to relax if you visualized us being alone, practicing back in the choir room at McKinley. Remember how that felt? Remember how much fun it was?"

"Yeah," Dave said smiling. "But tonight… tonight we're not going to be alone. Tonight we're going to be in front of an auditorium full of people; people who need to know that it's OK to be them." As he said it, the words gave Dave strength, steeling his resolve as they pulled into the parking lot. He always felt stronger after he realized that he was fighting for something that was important or precious to him. Tonight he was fighting for, not only his relationship with Kurt, but for everyone to have the right to love who they wanted. He was fighting against fear, bigotry, and hatred. He was fighting for people just like him, only this time his weapon wasn't his fist, it was his voice.

Dave thought again about all of the damage he'd done. He remembered his first day at McKinley, feeling raw, like he was naked and alone. He'd been as scared as anyone else, but he soon found that he was athletic and big, making him something more than everyone else. It made him stronger; better somehow. At first he wasn't a bully, but as soon as he joined hockey, he realized that to fit in meant being an asshole. After all, you couldn't be at the top and _not_ look down on everyone, could you?

His freshman year was spent bashing players into walls and students into lockers, indiscriminately punishing anyone who was too different or too weird. Az wasn't on the team with him; he'd tried out, but it turned out that ice wasn't his favorite surface to play on and ended up going out for football instead. The two were still inseparable, but Dave noticed that Az changed too. He'd become mean like him; using his size and position to intimidate others.

At first it was fun running around and making people scared. It's not like they hurt anyone too bad. They were even careful not to leave marks. Things soon took a turn however, when he started catching himself looking at the other players differently. He started noticing how his teammates' bodies were developing; growing muscular and full and it scared him to think how attractive they were.

He told himself that the attraction was because he wanted to look like that, but it only got worse. He started hating himself; the way he looked; how big he was and how, no matter how hard he pushed himself, he only seemed to get bigger. He couldn't look like that Hudson boy, or Puckerman did from the football team. They were handsome, and lean, and cut. Dave thought that they were the most perfect guys he'd ever seen. That is, until Kurt passed by him.

It was on a seemingly normal day and Dave was snickering in the corner with his hockey mates when he caught a whiff of sweet strawberry and cream. His eyes followed his nose and locked onto a smaller, more slender boy walking up to the bulletin board. He noticed all of his teammates looking with him, looks of plain disgust on their faces and his heart sank. This boy was going to be their new target.

"_Faggot,"_ he'd heard one of them say. And then Kurt went and signed up for Glee club and Dave knew that the boy had just signed the death sentence of his social life. Even as he sneered and teased with the rest of his team, Dave couldn't help but to notice the way the slender boy's hips swayed hypnotically from side to side, the scent of him wafting over the jock's nose, making him dizzy like an intoxicating drug.

Joining the football team that year hadn't made it any better, but he found that he, too, loved the feel of the grass better than the ice. He and Azimio became two of the better players and cemented their starting positions on the team. He soon found though, that the football team didn't have a much different stance on the Hummel boy –not that he had really expected them to.

He looked over at his now boyfriend and wondered if he'd even noticed him that day. He wondered if Kurt had even seen him, or noticed him looking. Kurt turned toward him and smiled. Dave reflexively smiled back, not wanting to give into his musings. How could he have hated that beautiful boy at all? In retrospect, it wasn't so much hatred, as it was resentment and jealousy. Hummel came out soon after and Dave found himself attracted to the boy like a magnet, though a very abusive magnet. He wanted to make the boy stop; to make him hurt like he did. How could Hummel love something that he despised in himself? How could he not care what others thought? How could he be so stubborn? Didn't he know it was wrong?

But _Dave_ had been wrong. He learned that a long time ago. This was his second chance. This was his shot at redemption; at paying back all of the people he'd hurt –especially Kurt. The slender boy glanced back at him and Dave smiled again. _I love you,_ Kurt mouthed, his soft pink lips carefully shaping each letter.

_I love you, too, _Dave mouthed back.

* * *

><p>As he and the others stepped off of the bus, Kurt's heart began to flutter. It was the unmistakable feeling of pure joy that he felt every time he was near the stage. It was his affinity; his place to shine and tonight he had to shine brighter than ever.<p>

He looked back at Dave, whose hand was absentmindedly traveling towards his tie again. Kurt walked over and caught his hand just as it touched the black silk. Dave gave him a hangdog look, but Kurt smiled and straightened the jock's tie for him, flattening his collar a bit.

"Don't forget," Kurt whispered, "we've got a lot of people to reach tonight." Dave nodded and gave him a half smile.

"You two look good," said a voice from behind Dave. Kurt leaned over to look and the jock turned his head. Blaine Anderson and the rest of the Warblers were heading over towards them. Blaine reached them first and stuck out his hand to Dave who, reluctantly, took it.

"Hi, Dave," the handsome Warbler said. "I know you and I never really got off on the right foot, but I wanted to say how great it is to see you here." Both Kurt and Dave looked a little shocked by the comment and so did some of the other New Directions.

"Um, thanks," Dave replied nervously, "I guess…"

"I don't want you to feel like I dislike you. I just really cared, and I still do care, a lot about Kurt and I think you understand why I felt the way I did, don't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," the jock replied, turning to face Blaine full on. "I know you were trying to help me before and I shunned you away. I just …"

"You weren't ready," Blaine finished for him. Dave nodded. "I understand that now."

"That was mostly my fault," Kurt cut in. "I brought Blaine to McKinley after the kiss. I thought maybe he could help, or at least get you off of my back. I never really stopped to consider what you were going through because I felt that it was all about me at the time. I was selfish and scared, and angry too."

"Look guys," Dave said, obviously getting uncomfortable with all of the sharing, "I appreciate this, but can we not do this now?" He turned to Blaine and the rest of the Dalton boys. "No offense, and I know this isn't the same thing, but before a game, opponents aren't really supposed to have heart felt moments like this."

Some of the guys laughed and so did Dave. Kurt exhaled a saved breath, thinking that the jock would get mad. _David, you've grown so much,_ he thought. _I guess we all have._ Kurt looked around at the two groups. They were opponents and rivals, but still friends. He couldn't help thinking that this was how it should be.

"Don't get me wrong Blaine," Rachel said, "I love you, and we'll always have that drunken kiss… but we're going to mop the floor with you guys tonight."

There was another round of laughter and Blaine hugged her. "I think we could have been great together Rachel," he joked, "but I don't know how I would have been able to deal with your delusions." Rachel gaped and frowned in mock offense. There was a general 'oooo' from both groups followed by more laughter.

As both groups made their way into the auditorium, they spotted the third group. It was another all-boy school clad in military dress uniforms with polished boots. Kurt had to admit that there were a lot of handsome guys in the bunch, but he caught David's eye and pretended to be looking elsewhere.

"I saw that, Fancy," Dave said in a fake hurt voice.

"Sorry, Hon," Kurt shrugged. "What can I say? I always did like a man in uniform." Dave smirked and shook his head. "What? I have! In fact, maybe you could, you know, put yours on for me one day," he teased.

Dave went scarlet and cleared his throat, but before he could reply, one of the officials came by to make sure everyone was ready as the auditorium was filling up fast. The Warblers would be first, followed by the military school, and lastly the New Directions. Kurt knew that last place was either the best or worse depending on the situation, but he had faith that they had prepared as much as they could.

As they took their seats in the audience, Kurt saw Dave blanch as he looked around. This obviously wasn't going to be easy for the jock, but Kurt knew that he'd be able to do it.

"This is a lot of people," he whispered to Dave, "but don't worry. As long as we're good, which we _are_, then people will get into it and we'll get the message across somehow. That's what's important, right?"

"Yeah," Dave said, "but I can't help feeling nervous about it."

"Come on, David," Kurt said, rubbing his arm. "It's not like we're trying to change the world in one night. Our efforts won't impress everyone, no matter how good we are. The best we can hope for is just to start getting people thinking and talking. We just need to aim for getting people to have fun without the awkwardness of 'oh my god they're gay'."

Dave nodded and seemed to calm a bit, his breathing becoming even again. Kurt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled before turning to face the stage. Blaine and the other Warblers were being introduced now and the crowd began to clap. _This is it, _Kurt thought. _Let's see what you've got!_

Kurt watched anxiously as the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the curtains drew back, revealing the rest of the stage where the majority of the warblers took their places. All of the New Directions had their eyes on Blaine, expecting him to lead the group off. Kurt almost gasped when the Warbler took his place in the back with the others, leaving Ethan at center stage.

The tall blonde looked completely at home in the spotlight, his eyes sparkling mesmerizingly as they scanned over the audience. Kurt heard a few giggles and sighs and couldn't help but to roll his eyes. Dave saw him and snickered making Kurt blush.

"You were worried about _him_ stealing Blaine away from you?" Dave whispered in his ear. "I don't know, maybe I'm just not into blondes," he shrugged, "but he doesn't look like all that to me."

Kurt smiled despite himself and nudged his boyfriend playfully. Dave chuckled and sat back straight in his seat. Kurt must admit that seeing someone else in the spotlight was surprising. _I guess Blaine really wasn't kidding about Ethan being talented if he gets a solo. Still, I've yet to be wowed, _Kurt thought stubbornly.

Then Ethan opened his mouth and a smooth rich voice like silk filled every inch of the auditorium. Kurt gaped as his ears strained to find any fault at all in the blonde boy's voice, but there were none. He looked over at Rachel and she turned to him at the same time. Her eyes were wet and Kurt soon found that his were too. Ethan's voice was magnificent and the Warbler's accompaniment was near flawless.

"OK, guys," Mr. Schuester said as he rallied them into their waiting room. "That was the bar being set."

"No kidding," said Quinn, "Blaine apparently wasn't kidding when he said he'd found some phenomenal talent."

"Yeah, that Ethan kid can really sing," Sam added. The others nodded, but Mercedes shook her head. The others looked at her like she was crazy, but she and Kurt shared a knowing look.

"You're saying he wasn't?" Puck asked in disbelief. "Were you not listening?"

"Calm down, Mohawk," Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "His voice _was_ amazing. That isn't the issue. Ethan can sing his butt of, but I'm sorry, that wasn't the right kind of song for him."

"Cedes is right," Kurt said. "It's just like when she was singing the song with Dave. I think we can all agree that she's a brilliant singer and a fabulous talent, but song choice is everything and I think they picked the wrong one for him to sing."

"That's true," Rachel said pensively. "I thought something was off, not in his singing, but with the performance itself. He looked comfortable, but his voice just didn't match. I mean, if you listen to the original, I think you'll see the difference. It was written for a specific person because of the unique quality of his voice and Ethan's just wasn't the same."

"While I agree with you guys," Mr. Schue cut in, "I think it's safe to say that the audience and judges might not be thinking about it that deeply. The fact is that the Warblers were amazing and now we've got to put on an absolutely flawless show if we're going to take that trophy home."

Just then the door opened and Finn and Dave walked in.

"Looks like the Warblers will be our only competition," Finn said in relief.

"Yeah," Dave agreed. "The G.I. Juvies are OK, but I don't think we'll have anything at all to worry about from them. They've just finished though." Dave came to stand beside Kurt and gave the slender boy a quick smile.

"Well, that's a relief," Mr. Schuester sighed. "OK, guys. We've got three minutes to prepare. I'm going to go give them our music. I'll be right back."

"Don't worry guys," Kurt addressed the group. "I know they were good,"

"They were great!" Puck corrected and everyone murmured in resentful agreement.

"_Fine,_" Kurt conceded, "they were _great_, but we can still beat them. You forget: we're amazing too."

"Kurt's right," Kurt heard Santana say. He turned and saw the Latina sitting with Brittany's head on her shoulder. "We've done this three years in a row and each year we've had to beat amazing opponents. _And,_ each year we get even better. So suck it up!"

"Thank you," Kurt said. Santana gave him half a smile and a shrug.

"We've faced and beaten the Warblers before and we're going to do it again," Rachel exclaimed with her usual toothy grin. There was a collection of 'Yeah!' and 'You're right!' from the group as their shaken confidence was revived.

Kurt saw Dave's eyes light up as he joined the others in boosting the mood. _Ethan was good, but David's voice will knock the argyle socks off of those Warblers._

* * *

><p>As expected, Finn and Rachel had the crowd on their feet with their duet; an original song that they had been working on since the second week of school. Rachel's voice was pure and strong and Finn's matched it perfectly. Dave had to admit that they were great together, whatever relationship dramas they went through –which incidentally seemed to happen just about every other week.<p>

As the second song finished up, the audience was back on their feet for another huge applause. This boosted Dave's confidence even more, but at the same time his nerves started to build. _What if I fuck this up? What if I embarrass Kurt? No…I can't think that way. Everyone's done great so far._

_Kurt and Santana are right, _Dave thought. _We've just got to give it our all, for the audience, and for the win._ He took a deep breath as he and Kurt took their positions behind the big velvet curtains. He glanced at his beautiful boyfriend standing on the opposite end of the stage and smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"Just sing to me," the slender boy said. "This is for a lot of people, but I want you to sing to me."

Dave smiled and nodded, his nerves starting to calm. _I can do that, _he thought to himself. As the music started playing, Kurt walked out from behind the curtain, heading to his place on the stage. Dave took a deep breath and pushed past the curtain on cue.

He found that the lights were dimmed and the spotlights were so bright in comparison that he couldn't see the audience anyway. He quickly found Kurt and started his bit, pretending to be striding over as if in a crowded club. The others were dancing around them; Brittany with Santana, Sam with Mercedes, Puck and Artie, Mike and Tina, Lauren with Finn, and Rachel with Quinn.

Dave followed the rhythm carefully as he made his way to Kurt. When he was mere inches away, Kurt turned and Dave offered his hand for a dance, but Kurt turned away, shaking his head. Dave wore a confused and defeated look on his face.

**[Kurt] **

I won't dance, don't ask me

I won't dance, don't ask me

I won't dance monsieur with you

My heart won't let my feet do things they should do

**[Dave]**

You know what, you're lovely, you know what, so lovely (_from the very first line, Dave could hear gasps and cheering as people reacted to his voice.)_

But oh what you do to me

I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped (_he nudged Kurt and there were actually whistles from the crowd_) on the shore

I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor

**[Kurt]**

When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle

'Specially when you do the Continental

**[Dave]**

But this feeling isn't purely mental

For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos

**[Kurt]**

And that's why I won't dance, why should I?

**[Dave] **

I won't dance, how could I?

**[Both]**

I won't dance, merci beaucoup

**[Kurt]**

I know that music leads the way to romance

**[Dave]**

So if I hold you in arms

**[Both] **

I won't dance

**[Instrumental Break]** Everyone moved to the center of the stage dancing with their partners and switching off so that everyone got to dance with each other. Dave heard rhythmic clapping and cheers coming from beyond the stage making his heart burst. _Oh my god, they're cheering. It's working, _he thought. As the instrumental break wound down, everyone retook their places; Kurt next to Dave at center stage.

**[Kurt]**

When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle

**[Dave]**

'Specially when you do the Continental

**[Kurt]**

But this feeling isn't purely mental

**[Both]**

For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos

**[Kurt]**

And that's why I won't dance,

**[Dave]**

I won't dance,

**[Kurt]**

why should I?

**[Dave]**

I won't dance,

**[Kurt]**

I won't dance,

**[Dave]**

how could I?

**[Kurt]**

I won't dance,

**[Both]**

merci beacoup

**[Kurt]**

I know that music leads the way to romance

**[Both]**

So if I hold you in arms, I won't dance

**[Kurt]**

I won't dance

**[Dave]**

I won't dance

**[Both]**

I won't dance

As the song ended and the lights of the auditorium brightened, Dave saw the whole crowd on their feet, clapping and cheering. They all took a bow and exited off of the stage.

"Guys you were absolutely AMAZING!" Mr. Schue beamed. "The whole crowd was electrified, and Dave!" Dave looked up in surprise as the group cheered him on, some of the guys patting him on the back, the girls squeezing his arm and clapping.

"You're voice was phenomenal!" exclaimed Mr. Schue. "I knew you had it in you!"

Dave blushed as they continued to praise him. Soon, the celebrating halted however as they were ushered back onto the stage alongside the other two choirs. They stood next to the Warblers and Dave was close enough to hear Blaine complement him:

"I had no idea you had that kind of voice, Dave. That was completely amazing."

Dave didn't know how to respond except to smile.. He could feel his face already burning from before and knew that he must look like a very well dressed fire engine right about now. Kurt nudged him and gave him a wink, which didn't help that situation, but Dave smiled broadly nonetheless.

As the judges and announcer came up onto the stage and introduced themselves, Dave's heart started pounding again. This was another part he couldn't get used to; the suspense. In football it was almost always pretty clear who the winning team was going to be. Sure, there were trick plays and Hail Maries, but the outcomes were never this intense, at least he didn't think so. Kurt had his fingers crossed and some of the others were doing the same; none of them able to stand still in one spot.

Finally the judges mad their way over to the center of the stage and the announcer took the mic.

"And now, without further ado," the man said, leaning over to grab the first place trophy. "We're going to do something different this year. Since all of the groups performed so well, we figured the winners deserved to know who they were first!" The crowd cheered and whistled, some of them calling out the names of their picks.

Dave could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, threatening to burst out. The pressure to do well had been nothing compared to the thought of actually holding the trophy. He wanted it so bad and now they were so close to taking it. The suspense was almost overwhelming as the judges drew out the process by going over how great the teams were –yet again. Finally, the judges and the announcer turned towards the groups once again and Dave felt Kurt grab his hand, squeezing it tight as he bit his lip. Dave squeezed back as the moment came:

"And the winners are…" a drum roll sounded from the band as the announcer gave one last pause, seemingly relishing the tension of the moment. "THE MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Dave's heart burst with emotions as the others jumped around excitedly, Kurt grabbing him in a hug. The audience had erupted in a thunderous applause, cheering and clapping as Mr. Schue went to accept the trophy, hoisting it high before handing it over for the team to pass around. Even the Warblers were cheering for them, giving them congratulatory hugs and clapping. Dave felt like he was on top of the world. _We did it!_

The feeling hadn't subsided much as Dave made his way to the back of the bus, Kurt following him and holding his hand. A few passersby had seen them holding hands outside as they made their way to the bus, but none seemed too perturbed by it.

"See?" Kurt asked. "It's started. We're beginning to change this place."

"But I don't think we really had that much of an impact," Dave admitted. "I mean, they cheered us on because we were good, not because everyone is suddenly pro-gay."

"That wasn't the point, remember?" Kurt replied. "The point was to get people thinking, and whether or not they knew we were gay, they'll be thinking and talking about us for a while. Soon people will figure it out, but the fact that it's tied to us winning; us being talented and showing them an amazing time will make things better in the end. It'll be one positive experience they have seeing a same sex couple and those who are gay themselves, or felt outcast for any reason will have surely gained something positive from it too."

Dave smiled and nodded. "You're right, babe. It felt really good to see everyone clapping. I'm so freaking amazed at how they reacted. It almost seems unreal, you know?"

"Almost," Kurt giggled.

Dave settled himself in the back seat near the window with Kurt sitting next to him. As the bus filled up, Dave realized how tired they all looked now. After all, they had worked so hard and the whole thing was an emotional rollercoaster, of course they were drained. Kurt leaned against him and Dave shifted his weight so that the singer would be more comfortable, bringing his arm around to the back and making a little nook in which Kurt fit perfectly. The slender boy snuggled right in and gave an adorable yawn, resting his head on Dave's chest.

The jock gushed as he laid his head back on the seat. The bus began to lurch and soon they were pulling out of the parking lot heading back to the school. Dave looked outside of the window at the passing blur of trees and streaks that were street lights. It was around 9:30 at night now and there were shades of midnight blue speckled with an explosion of stars hanging over the silhouettes of houses and buildings. Dave just stared at the sky and the sickle moon that peeked out over a drowsy Lima.

* * *

><p>They had won. They had sung their hearts out and their voices were raw from celebration. The buzz would last a few days before they would start to prepare for Regionals. Dalton had come in second by a sliver, but had captured the attention of the public. Kurt was sure that Blaine and the Warbler's dreams would come to fruition. One day he and Dave would go to see them perform in a large concert hall, or maybe a stadium, and perhaps by then he and Dave would be famous too. They'd be sitting in a private box, or in the front row cheering their friends on.<p>

It's hard to say what the future would really hold for all of them, but Kurt knew, or at least hoped, that his would be with the man he loved. Flashes from last night's dream played out in his mind's eye and his hand went absentmindedly to his breast pocket.

"Oh!" he said, starting. His little jump made Dave look around.

"What, what's wrong?" his man asked. "Did you forget something?"

"Sort of," Kurt said, digging into the pocket. "I… I've actually been hanging on to this for a little while now," he said. He pulled out a slim black box. Dave sat up and looked at it curiously.

"Hanging onto what?" the large boy wondered.

"I bought this a while back," Kurt replied. "It was before you joined Glee. Actually it was right after I asked Blaine to take a break. I didn't know what I was feeling for you then, and I didn't really know why I bought this, but I guess that I've held on to it for long enough."

Dave looked positively dumbstruck. He stared at Kurt as the singer opened the box, pulling out a silver watch.

"It doesn't look like much at first," Kurt began, "but when I saw this," the singer turned the watch so the Dave could see the clock face. The large boy's eyes widened as the brilliant emerald reflected in the glass behind him. "I couldn't help but think about you. You seemed like an ordinary guy on the outside, but then you revealed something so brilliant and magical that I had to take a second look."

Kurt took Dave's wrist and fastened the watch on it. "Wow," he said. "A perfect fit. I hope you-"

Dave cut him off, deftly reaching his other hand behind the singer's head and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Kurt's initial gasp of surprise melted into a low, soft moan. It only seemed to spur David on as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue lapping at Kurt's lips begging for entrance. Kurt obliged and was soon tasting it with his own.

"Um," the two boys heard from behind them. They started and looked at the seat in front where Finn's head poked out over the back of it. "Don't mean to be a killjoy…"

"Then don't," came Rachel's and Mercedes's voices in unison. Two hands appeared on top of Finn's head, dragging him back down. Kurt and Dave both chuckled, the former shaking his head as they turned back to face each other. Then their lips met again, this time softer and more sweetly. As they parted a second time for a breath, David spoke:

"Kurt, I don't know how long we _will_ last. I hope forever… but I do know that I love you. I have for a long time, and I don't see that changing anytime in the future." He looked at the watch and his eyes smiled along with his mouth. "I'll treasure this always and no matter what," he said looking back at Kurt, "We'll always have this." He leaned in again and planted another passionate kiss on the singer's smooth, soft lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

**(Song: 'I Won't Dance' by Jane Monheit, featuring Michael Buble) There it is: the end of part one. I really hope you guys liked it. I'm so incredibly thankful to all of you for sticking with me this long. You don't know how much it means to me. And here I thought I was going to be writing a one-shot! Never did I think I'd be at this point. I am so grateful and appreciative to all of you! Thank you, and I sincerely hope I didn't let you down at all during the course of this fic. I hope I won't let you down in part two either. You've spurred me to write and this story has made itself easy to write as well. It practically wrote itself. In truth, this is everything I had hoped for for Dave and Kurt in season three. I know that it probably won't play out this way, but I'm so glad that I could write something that people enjoyed. Till the next part, XOXO.**

**~Jay**


End file.
